


The Richlands

by BennettGumball



Series: New Lands [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Kara Danvers, Alpha Lexa, Alpha Maggie Sawyer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Raven, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Alex Danvers, Omega Clarke, Omega Lena Luthor, other characters to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 59,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennettGumball/pseuds/BennettGumball
Summary: Clarke, Kara, and Alex were thrown on the hard ground. Bags were torn off their heads and light shown through thier eyes."What are you doing here?" A voice boomed."What?" Kara croaked."What are you doing here?" The voice said again."We crashed and are looking for a home," Clarke said."How many are you," Another voice asked."50. Of all types. Alphas, Omegas and Betas," Clarke explains."We want peace, a treaty of sorts," Alex said."Of what?" The commanding voice asked again."Giving us to you."





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke, Kara, and Alex were thrown on the hard ground. Bags were torn off their heads and light shown through thier eyes.

"What are you doing here?" A voice boomed.

 

"What?" Kara croaked.

 

"What are you doing here?" The voice said again.

 

"We crashed and are looking for a home," Clarke said.

 

"How many are you," Another voice asked.

 

"50. Of all types. Alphas, Omegas and Betas," Clarke explains.

 

"We want peace, a treaty of sorts," Alex said.

 

"Of what?" The commanding voice asked again.

 

"Giving us to you."

 

"What do you mean by that?" The other voice asked.

 

"How about you tell us who you are, and we'll explain further," Kara growled and tried to stand but was forced down.

 

"I'm Lexa, commander of the 12 clans. One you invaded and killed people of," Lexa growls, her alpha pheromones spreading around the room. 

 

"I'm Lena her sister, and advisor," Lena introduces herself. "Lexa, calm down." 

 

"Sorry sis," Lexa says to her. She turns back to the three. "Who are you and what are you?"

 

"I'm Alex and this is my sister Kara. Me and Clarke are Omegas and Kara's an Alpha." Alex tells her. 

 

"Now, earlier with your peace treaty, you want to trade your fifty including yourselves to me and my army. Did I get that right?" Lexa questions. 

 

"Yes but one thing," Clarke said. Lexa pulled her up.

 

"Why should I give you anything after you killed my people?" Lexa growls out. 

 

"We just want my people to be able to choose who they want. Nothing forceful," Clarke explains. 

 

"Also long as me and my three get to choose," Lexa says to her. 

 

"That seems reasonable," Clarke stutters. "Who do you want?" 

 

Lexa looks her up and down. Clarke's shivering from the smell of Lexa in the air. 

 

"I would like you," Lexa tells her. 

 

"You haven't even seen the other Omegas yet" Clarke said. "How do you know you'd want me?" 

 

"You're special. Lena, you can choose who you want and tell Anya and Maggie," Lexa tells her. Lena looks at the other two girls. 

 

"The blonde, take me to the Alphas you have," Lena orders. The guards stand Kara up. They unchain her and push her to Lena. They put a collar around Kara's neck and chain a leash to her and place it in Lena's head. 

 

"You mean your prisoners. My people," Clarke growls.  

 

"Special," Lexa smiles. "Take her to my quarters and take the redhead to her Maggie. I'm sure she'll like her." Lexa orders. The guards pick Alex and Clarke up and take them out of the room. 

 

"What are you doing with Alex? And let me go!!" Clarke struggles. 

 

"Very special," Lexa smirks.


	2. Introductions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Shut up Clarke!!!" A comment I saw earlier
> 
> I changed Alex to an Omega
> 
> I changed Kara's and Alex's age

Clarke was thrown in a room with a king sized bed in the middle. She saw a flash of Alex's hair and the doors shut. She ran up to them but they locked before she could get them open.

 

"Damnit damnit," Clarke yelled. She plopped on the bed. She looked around the room and saw grates and shelves hanging from the ceiling from chains with candles in them. There were tons of them hanging all around the room. "I guess she likes candles." Clarke gets up and walks around the large room. There's a wall with weapons placed upon it. There's axes, bows, swords and maces on it, all sharpen to a point. In the middle was a collar. The collar had a sword above it, positioned in the light so it shines. " _The hell?_ " Clarke thought as she took the collar from the wall. There was something written on it, in a language Clarke didn't know. The door opened and she dropped the collar in surprise. Lexa stepped into the room and closed the doors.

 

"What the JOK," Lexa yelled as she saw the collar on the ground. She grabbed Clarke by the neck, "What are you doing?" Her fingers flexed around Clarke's neck and anger pheromones pumped from her.

 

"I was looking around MY room!! Sorry if I dropped something," Clarke yelled back.

 

"YOUR ROOM?! This is my quarters, I took you here you have no right to touch anything," Lexa growled. She let go of Clarke's throat and pushed her back. "You do not touch this collar until you've earned it ok?"

 

"Maybe I don't even want your stupid collar," Clarke growls. Lexa puts the collar back where it belongs and walks to Clarke.

 

"You are mine now if you want your people to be safe, so I suggest you shut up and do what I say," Lexa growls back.

 

"I am no one's but myself. You don't own me, no one owns me," Clarke yells. Lexa's smell starts to fill the room and Clarke's nose. Her omega wants to submit and she wants to fall to her knees.

 

"During your heat and my rut, we will mate and you will be mine. Do you understand that?" Lexa raged at her. She let out more Alpha pheromones.

 

"Fuck you, you big big fucking ALPHA," Clarke yells. She storms off to the bathroom and slams the door shut.

 

"You......UGH!!!" Lexa growls and punches the wall.

* * *

 

Lena walks to the prisoner holding place with Kara behind her. The guards are gone and they're alone.

 

"Show me the Alphas that you think would be good enough for me," Lena tells Kara.

 

"I have no idea what you're like so I don't know what you like," Kara sighed.

 

Lena laughed, "You're fun, your name's Kara right?"

 

"Yes my name's Kara and from your mean older sister Alpha Lexa, you're Lena right?" Kara says to her.

 

"Yes I'm Lena. We get along well," Lena says.

 

"I suppose we do. Do you know where my sister's is going, Alex?" Kara asks.

 

"She's goes to Maggie, another Alpha. Maggie's a nice person but her sister Anya is a bit mean. They are generals in the army," Lena explains.

 

"Wait Wait an Alpha? Alex doesn't work well around any that are not me," Kara tells her.

 

"Why is that?" Lena asks.

 

"Because, from where we came from, Omegas were treated terribly, no matter your position. Alex was in a great place. She was the first female Omega to get into the guard. She was incredible....until two brothers, Pike and Hank, tried to push her down. Alex was forced into things we don't talk about anymore and I fought the brothers. We were thrown into solitude until our eighteenth birthday. Alex is 26 and I'm 21. We weren't killed and put into the labor force and put into the drop ship and we came here. We still don't know why," Kara tells her.

 

"That's, that's a lot. But I can assure you, Maggie won't hurt Alex. That's illegal, punishable by death if you hurt an Omega without their consent in anyway," Lena explains.

 

"That's a law I wish we had on the Ark," Kara says.

 

Lena stopped. "I think I would like you," She said in question.

 

"M-me? You'd like me? I'm not that much of a powerful Alpha," Kara says to her.

 

"That doesn't matter. You're nice and have heart. You're an Alpha that would never hurt me or any other Omega," Lena told her. 

 

"Well I believe that's true," Kara agrees. Lena and Kara walk and chat. "I have a question, what's the collar for?"

 

"There's a council that's a bit, old. They believe that the royalty and army should show strength to thier mates. The mate that isn't in either has to wear the collar given to them. I have a better one for you, it's softer and less painful," Lena tells her. They walk into Lena's quarters and close the doors behind them. 

 

"Kara, come so I can take that collar off," Lena calls. Kara walks over to her and shows her neck. Lena pulls a key from her pocket and unlocks the metal band. "That's a shame, it marked you." 

 

"Why?" Kara questioned.

 

"Because I'm the only one who should mark you," Lena says in a low voice. She pulls Kara closer to her face and pecks her lip. "Get in the bath." 

 

"Wha-wha-what?" Kara stutters.

 

"The bath. Get in it. You stink and smell of metal," Lena tells her. 

 

"I-i-i guess. S-s-sure." Kara says. 

 

"I'll join you soon, just have to get something real quick."

 

"O-ok." 

* * *

 

Alex was put on the bed in a room. The doors shut and left her in the room with an unknown Alpha. The dark haired girl turned around. 

 

"What's your name?" She asked Alex.

 

"It's Alex. Why?" She said skeptically. The Alpha smelled nice but scents are deceiving. Her tan skin shined with the sunlight.

 

"I'm Maggie. Lieutenant General of the 12 Clans Army," Maggie explained.

 

"What am I doing here, in your room?" Alex asks.

 

"I've taken a liking to you. You're rebellious and I love a challenge. I want to make you my mate," She said. 

 

"Your mate? No way, I just want to find my sister," Alex said. 

 

"She's fine. She's in no harm and neither are you. I'll protect you even if you can do it yourself. Now, there's clothes behind you and a bathroom in the back, separate room. I won't be joining you today because I already took one. You have nothing to fear from me Alex, I won't hurt you." Maggie tells her. 

 

"Ok Maggie," Alex said testing her name on her tongue. Maggie growled but held it down. "I'll get in the bath now." 

 

"Ok, I'll be ok here." Maggie tells her. Alex walks to the bathroom and washes. She takes a cold bath since she feels hot. 

 

" _Must be my heat..........damn,_ " She thinks. Alex washes thinking about the Alpha in the next room. She smells the scent of fire, dirt and the ocean from the Alpha. She leaves and bath and walks from the bathroom in a towel. Maggie is sitting on the bed reading a book. She turns when she hears the door open. 

 

"Oh sorry," Maggie turns as she sees Alex. 

 

"No you're ok, I forgot my clothes," Alex tells her.

 

"I'll just turn around while you dressed," Maggie says to her. "Tell me if you need help. Our clothes might be different from yours." 

 

"Ok," Alex replies. She places the towel on the bed and grabbed the underwear. She pulls the shorts on and grabs the binding for her chest. She looks at Maggie and the Alpha still has her back turned. "M-Maggie, can you help me with this?"

 

"What is it?" Maggie asked without turning her back.

 

"I need help with the chest bindings. I have no idea how to put them on," Alex tells her.

 

"O-ok, I'll help," Maggie rises from the bed and walks over to Alex. Her eyes are closed. "Hand me the bindings." Alex placed them in her hand. "Face your back towards me and raise your arms." Alex turned her back and put her arms up. Maggie opened her eyes and wrapped them around her chest. "One, two three." She said. "You can turn back and put your arms down." Alex turned around and put her arms down. Maggie tucked the end of the wrap into the side, nice and tight. "There you go. It's late so we won't be eating with the group tonight but I'll get some food. You can finish getting dressed," Maggie says to Alex as she looks her up and down. "S-sorry." Maggie closes her book and goes to the door. 

 

"Thanks Maggie," Alex tells her. 

 

"No problem. I'll see if I can find your sister." Maggie tells her. "I'll be back later."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a heat in this chapter and Lexa says some stuff

Clarke was in the bathroom, angrily sitting in the tub. She could smell Lexa's pheromones still stinking up the room. She knew the Alpha was still in there but she ignored her. 

 

"Stupid goddamn Alpha. Dumbing motherfucking pheromones. I fucking hate her," Clarke growled to herself. She looked out the window and saw that night had came and as if on cue, her stomach growled. "Of course I'm fucking hungry." She sniffed around and rolled her eyes. Again of course there was food outside the bathroom. "Fucking fuck." Clarke got up and stormed out the bathroom. Lexa turned and saw her. Clarke stopped in her place as she saw Lexa. The commander was shirtless and had shorts on. Lexa turned back and finished putting her shirt on. Clarke looked somewhere else and saw a plate of food on the bed. She went to grab it and Lexa took her arm.

 

"What the fuck do you want?" The Omega growled.

 

"I wanted to apologize, from earlier. I understand that you're in a new place and miss your friends but you have to learn to respect me," Lexa said. Clarke was about to yell again but Lexa kept talking. "I know you have your....objections but listen. I took you because I'm protecting you. You're a pretty Omega and you smell wonderful, you're special like I said but other Alphas might not......think and tolerate you the way I do," Lexa let go of Clarke's arm. "The collar you had earlier means a lot to me, my past mate wore it and it's very very sentimental. I'm sorry again for hurting and scaring you," Lexa apologizes.

 

"That's not something I'd think you'd say. You're nicer than I thought but trust and respect goes both ways. I need a reason to respect and to trust you. Do you understand?" Clarke says to her. 

 

"I do. Now eat and I'll explain some stuff you need to know. You'll see your friends tomorrow morning," Lexa tells her. Clarke hums and begins to eat her food. She moans as she takes a bit of bread and meat. 

 

Clarke swallows and says," This is amazing. What is it?"  

 

"It's new bread and deer meat. I sometimes help in the kitchen when I'm not prodded by the council. I thought making you dinner would be a better apology for my actions earlier," Lexa explained. 

 

"It helped," Clarke shrugged. She finished her food and put it on the table. "Now, what do you have to explain to me?" 

 

"Ok, I'll go over the laws and then the royalty laws. The most important law of our people is, Alphas or Betas must never ever force themself on an Omega. In any way, by strength, pheromones or place in the council. This is why I apologize, I forced my scent upon you even if you didn't submit. I wasn't supposed to do that, I didn't even want to do that, I just did. I deeply deeply apologize and only hope that you forgive me." Lexa explains.

 

"I get it I get it, you're sorry. I can tell you are and I accept your apology. Can you keep explaining and we won't bring it up again," Clarke tells her.  Lexa nods and continues on. She explains the normal rules for the normal people outside of the council, royals and army. 

 

"Now for something I'm sure you're questioning. Why the collars? Your friend Kara, was put in a collar and given to my sister. Our council is made up of old Alpha men that are full of themselves. They think that if you are mated to someone outside of royal family or army, the outsider should where the collar. I have one for you but I'll give it to you later. And since I'm Heda, I will have to show direct dominance over my Omega which is you. Do you have any questions for me?" Lexa tells her.

 

"I have a few, one, when my heat comes along will I have to give myself to you and show your council?"

 

"No you won't have to give yourself to me unless you want to but my council will ask questions if they don't see a mating bite so we'll think of something when the time comes," Lexa says.

 

"Two, my friends that weren't taken by your three, will they be treated like shit from when we were brought here?" Clarke asks. 

 

"I'll tell Anya and Maggie to make sure they're not but I can't guarantee anything. I'll answer the rest of your questions tomorrow because I'm tired and have an early meeting tomorrow morning. We'll sleep in the same bed so don't get crazy," Lexa said. She stood and begun to set out the candles around the room. Lexa walks over and lays in the king sized bed. "There's clothes for you over there. You can change and climb in bed. Goodnight Clarke." 

 

Clarke changes and lays in bed next to Lexa. She faces away from her. "Goodnight Lexa."

* * *

 

Alex woke up hot. Like burning hot and it felt like her blood was boiling. Her heat came early. She looked over her back and saw Maggie sleeping there. The Alpha's back wasn't facing her like when they first slept but her front was. Alex took in and looked at her soon to be mate. Maggie's black hair washed over her face and her arms laid on the bed. Alex saw on her shoulder that she had a tattoo but couldn't make out what if was. Alex lowered her view and saw something she wasn't ready to see. The Alpha was certainly affected by Alex's heat even if she wasn't awake yet. Alex broke her eyes away from Maggie's arousal and looked back up at her face. Brown eyes looked into hers.

 

"Ahh fuck!!," Alex yelled surprised. "You should fucking warn someone when you wake up."

 

"Sorry Alex, I just woke up and," Maggie froze and sat up. Alex pulled the blanket over herself.  Maggie sniffed around and her nose lead her to Alex. "You're in your heat?"

 

"Y-yes I am. I didn't know it would come this early but I knew to was c-close," Alex stutters. She watched Maggie, taking in the Alpha's actions just in case she needed to get away.

 

 "Why didn't you tell me? I could'e gotten you suppressants or some tea to dull the smell. As soon as the tower wakes, they'll be Alphas banging my door down," Maggie growls. She unknowingly pumps out her scent. Alex whimpers and shows her neck. Maggie notices her mistake and stops. "Sorry Alex. Couldn't help it." 

 

"It's ok. What will we do though? I don't know if I'll be able to think c-clearly soon and I might start calling out," Alex tells her. 

 

"It's too late for suppressants and the tea. I could either lock you in here and leave but Alphas might break down the door and take you for themselves or I could mate you but I don't think you'd want either of those," Maggie thinks out loud. 

 

"W-w-we could m-mate. You don't h-have to bite me, only k-knot me," Alex tells her. The redhead is dazed. Her skin is getting hotter and she's crossing her legs for some type of relief. She's pulsing and lets out a call. It's involuntary but Maggie climbs over her. She quickly jumps off and Alex reaches out for her. 

 

"Alex, Alex you're calling," Maggie tells her as she lets out another call. Maggie looks over at the door and runs to it. She grabs a sword and puts it through the handles. Maggie moves a couch in front of the door to hold it. A bang shakes it. "Fuck." Maggie runs back over to Alex but stops in her place. Alex is laid flat on the bed, the blanket on the floor. She's shirtless and braless only in her shorts. There's a wet mark on them and she's whimpering.

 

"Maggie help me. I need your knot," She groans. Alex is in so much pain, she's had her heat before but she was on suppressants. She groans out in pain. "MAGGIE PLEASE."

 

Maggie growls at herself. She's fighting against every instinct she has but her Alpha wants Alex so so much. Her cock strains and twitches in her pants at every moan and groan Alex lets out. She growls at herself again as she strips off her shirt and bindings and climbs in bed with Alex. Alex straddles her lap and kisses her lips harshly. Maggie growls into her mouth and grabs Alex's ass. She slips her hands into them and feels the Omega's burning skin. Maggie kisses down Alex's neck, her hands on her chest.  

 

"Maggie," Alex moans as she rocks into her. "Please I need to you inside." Maggie lifts up Alex and pulls thier shorts off. Alex grinds against Maggie's hard cock. "Inside inside please. It hurts so much."

  

"Shh shh baby, I'll make it stop," Maggie whispers in her ear. She runs her hands down Alex's body and to her hot sex. She circles around her clit and slips a finger into her. Alex's walls clench around the skinny finger and she moans. 

 

"More more Maggie please," Alex grunted. Maggie slipped in another two fingers making three inside the Omega and Alex moans. Maggie works her fingers and begins to suck on Alex's nipples.  "Fuck Maggie Fuck!!" Alex grinds into Maggie's hand, making her fingers go deeper into her. "Fuck Maggie, fuck me fuck me! I need your cock!" Maggie continued to fuck her fingers into Alex's cunt until she felt Alex quiver and cum over her. Alex's eyes flashed open and shut and she fell into Maggie's chest. 

 

"Sleep Alex, sleep," Maggie whispered to her. She laid Alex down on the bed and opened a window. A cold breeze flew in and Alex shivered. Maggie pulled a sheet over her and Alex and she cradled the Omega until she fell asleep. 


	4. Pretending

Clarke woke up in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar arms wrapped around her waist. There was a body clinging to her back and they were breathing lightly on her neck. She smelled the air before looking behind her and she knew who is was. Lexa, the all powerful commander. Clarke wiggled to make herself comfortable and managed to turn around. Lexa's hair had all swept to one side and was pooled on the bed. Her warpaint was off and Clarke saw how beautiful and young the Alpha was. Lexa's tan skin shined in the morning light and Clarke saw traces of freckles on her cheeks. They speckled her face and ran down her neck. Clarke followed them down and stopped when she felt Lexa move. She looked back up at her face and saw that her eyes here still shut. Clarke continued her exploration of her Alpha and saw that her shirt had ridden up. Clarke looked a little closer and saw that the commander had a eight pack with a V leading in her shorts. Clarke blushed as she saw the bulge Lexa was sporting in her tight shorts and looked back up. Lexa moved again and this time she moved her arms up to Clarke's neck and held her tighter. Clarke gasped and was pulled into Lexa's sleeping embrace. The brunette's leg moved in between Clarke's and tried to wrap around her waist. Lexa groaned in her sleep and stopped moving. Clarke's blue eyes were blown open as her face was pressed into Lexa's neck. She couldn't move one because she'd wake Lexa and two the Alpha's leg was between hers. She tried to clench her legs closed but Lexa's leg pushed up onto her clit. Lexa's nose was buried in Clarke's hair and Clarke felt a purr come from the sleeping leader. The blonde decided the best thing to do was to take in what she could before the Alpha woke up. She pressed her nose on Lexa's scent glands and breathed her in. She didn't notice before but Lexa smelled like the fall day. She smelled like what Clarke smelled when she first got out of the dropship. She smelled like a fresh water running down a stream and the wind blowing through the trees. Clarke smiled and breathed her again. Her eyes drifted closed and she began to sleep. 

 

**BANG BANG BANG!!!**

 

Lexa shot up and Clarke fell from her. "What?!" The Alpha yelled. 

 

"Heda, there is a meeting in 30 minutes. I heard that it is about the Skaikru people." The person said outside the door. "Fleimkepia asked me to wake you early." 

 

"Tell Lena I'll be ready," Lexa calls out.

 

"Yes Heda," The person says and they hear them leave. Lexa looks back over at Clarke and saw the Omega was unkept. Her hair was sticking up in some places and the shirt she was wearing was slipping off one shoulder.

 

"You were awake?" Clarke said, voice raspy for just speaking.

 

"I woke a little before you did," Lexa tells her as she stretches on the bed.  

 

"So a few minutes ago you were-"

 

"Awake yes I was." Lexa explains. 

 

 

"Why did you do that? Why pretend you were sleep?" Clarke asks. 

 

Lexa blushed and turned her back to Clarke before speaking," I simply wanted to hold you without you objecting. You didn't try to move from me so I held you tighter." Lexa awkwardly coughed before getting up. "You should get ready for the meeting. I have some clothes over in the closet." Lexa told Clarke as she picked some pants up from the ground and put them on. 

 

"O-ok. Wait, I'm going to the meeting? What for?" Clarke asked the embarrassed Alpha. 

 

"This has to do with your people and you are the leader of your people. It simply makes sense." Lexa tells her. She made the mistake of looking at Clarke and accidently lost herself in the deep blue eyes. She shook it off and got a shirt from her closet. She put in on over her bindings. "Come on, I won't wait for you long." 

 

"O-ok," Clarke stutters. She crawls from the large bed and goes to the bathroom. Lexa went back to her closet and found some clothes she thought would fit Clarke. She stared at them and made a dumb move. She scented the clothes with her smell and set them on the bed. Lexa sat down and read a book while Clarke got ready. 

 

Clarke sat in the bathroom, leaning against the sink. She was holding her red face, feeling the heat coming from them. Lexa was awake and she did all that. And Clarke didn't want to get started on her reason for pretending to sleep. She should have moved away when she had the chance. Clarke turned to the mirror hanging on the wall and brushed her hair. She set down the brush and looked herself in the mirror.  _"Ok, ok I can do this. It's just another stupid Alpha that wants to claim you. She only wants to get in your pants Clarke. To make you her slave, just like on the Ark. No difference,"_ Clarke thinks. She faces the door, takes a deep breath and walks out. Clarke nervously walks down the small walkway to see some clothes sitting on the bed for her. She looks to see Lexa on the couch, feet on the table and reading. Clarke picks up and clothes and puts them on without alarming Lexa.  

 

"I-uh- I'm ready Lexa," Clarke says to the Alpha sitting down. Lexa turns her head and looks at Clarke with wide eyes. The blonde is dressed in black tights that compliments the shape of her legs, thighs and if Lexa could see more, most definitely her ass. She had a dark blue shirt that went with her eyes and her hair was flowing over her shoulders. "Do I look ok?"

 

Lexa stood up and closed the book, "You look fine, wonderful actually." 

 

"Thanks," Clarke said. Lexa snapped herself out of Clarke's trance.

 

"We have to get going. We'll be late," Lexa said. Her commander face set in and she placed her hands behind her back and walked over to her side of the bed. She picked up something and went to Clarke. "I have a great feeling that you won't like this in anyway but this is necessary." Lexa unlocked the thing she had in her hands and Clarke saw what is was. A collar, like a full blown collar. It made made out of this dark brown leather with metal buttons on the side, a buckle right on the middle of it and a metal hoop. 

 

"What's this for?" Clarke asked skeptically then remembered. "Your council," She said unamused.

 

"Yes, as I said before, definitely as Heda I must show my dominance around you and that you will do what I say without questions or hesitance. Can you do that, just for today and we'll talk about after?" Lexa as the Omega. 

 

"I suppose I can," Clarke said stubbornly. "I don't think this an anyway but I don't want to be killed by your council." Clarke pulled her hair up and Lexa put the leather collar around her neck.

 

"Thank you," Lexa said politely. She brushed her palm passed Clarke's cheek as she locked the collar. She gently grabbed the blonde's face and pulled her closer to kiss the top of her head. She rests her forehead on top of Clarke's and closes her eyes.  Clarke felt Lexa wrap her other arm around her waist and pull her closer. Clarke's face was pushed into Lexa's shirt and chest and she takes in her scent. Her knees get weak and she quivers. Lexa purrs at the fact that she affects Clarke. They stood together in silence. 

 

"HEDA!!!" Someone calls from outside the doors. "IT'S TIME FOR THE MEETING!!" Lexa growls and removes her hands from Clarke. 

 

" _Jok, Ai jos gaf in tu spen taim tha chits ain,_ " Lexa growls quietly in trigedasleng. "WE'RE COMING!!" She yells to the guard. Lexa get a leash that is sitting on the table. 

 

"A leash? I don't know how I feel about that," Clarke tells her.

 

"It's only for today, I promise you that. You won't have to wear it again if you don't want to," Lexa tells her mate. "Come on." Lexa attaches the latch to Clarke's collar and they leave from the door. 

* * *

 

"Kara, wake up," Someone says, shaking her awake. Whoever it is has a sultry voice and smells like fresh ink. "Come on Kara, it's your sister." Kara shoots up. 

 

"What about my sister," The Alpha growls. "What's wrong with her?" 

 

"She's in her heat and she's calling out. There's angry and very very horny Alphas banging down her down on the next floor, Maggie's room," The voice tells her. Kara reaches over to the bedstand and grabs her glasses. She blinks a few times and looks at the person talking to her. It was Lena, her soon to be Omega. 

 

"She's in heat? This early?" Kara questions. "Well maybe it's not early. We're off suppressants. Anyway this Alpha she's with, Maggie right? Would she ever ever hurt her or force her?" 

 

"Not a chance, remember, that's our first and main rule. You can't not force anyone into anything, especially not an Omega. Maggie's trying to find a way to help her without mating her," Lena explains. 

 

"I've never met her so I'll be the judge," Kara growls out. "Do you guys have medicine or or something that can help with heats?"

 

"Yes we do, I'll get them to your sister as fast as I can get through those angry and horny Alphas," Lena tells her. "And as I said before, there's a meeting we have to go to, it's now. Come on." Kara gets out of bed and puts on some clothes that Lena has for her. 

 

"I'm ready, let's go." 

 

Kara and Lena walk to the throne room that they were in yesterday. The council was arguing over something that sounded like " _Skaikru,_ _Azgeda_ and  _mou of em_ ". Lena looked at her sister and saw that she was sitting in her throne with the blonde Omega kneeling in front of it. Lena went to her throne next to Lexa's and whispered in Kara's ear, "Do the same as your friend." Kara got the message and kneeled in front of the chair. The guards slammed the doors shut. 

 

"Heda, this is outrageous," The ambassador of Yujleda spoke. "We cannot allow this treaty to happen. Skaikru has killed many of our people and we cannot have these these  _ripas_ in the Coalition." 

 

"If you haven't notice Ambassador, I have the leader of the Skaikru you're so afraid of as my slave, and they haven't even touched your people yet so you have no reason to speak of them in anyway," Lexa growled at him. 

 

"You haven't even mated the  _joka_ yet so she's not yours," One of the other men yell. The council rages loudly again. 

 

"SILENCE!!" Lexa yells to the men. "Raveng come here," Lexa ordered the man who cursed Clarke's name. He walked up to her. "You dare CALL MY MATE THOSE WORDS?! Have you forgotten your place? Your mind?" 

 

"No Heda, I was simply stating my opinion," He says to her. A deep rumble sounds from his chest.

 

"You challenge me Ambassador. Let's see what you have," Lexa growls back. They begin to pump out challenging changes in thier scents and anger is the main one alongside the Alpha dominance. Clarke and Lena whimper and Clarke shows her neck and clenches her legs together. Lena crosses them and fights with her Omega. 

Lexa grabs the man's throat and carries him over to the balcony. He struggle from her grip and her scent as he dangles from the high hight. He attempts to show his neck in submission and Lexa puts him back in the building. "YOU NEVER CHALLENGE SOMEONE YOU CAN'T BEAT." Lexa turns her back and she hears the man sigh. She turns and kicks the man from the opening. His hair flys and it's almost like slow motion. His fear shines in his eyes and he goes flying back and down. Lexa turns back and walk to her throne. 

 

"Anymore questions or defiance before we're dismissed," Lexa sounds and all but growls out. The Ambassadors turns and shake thier heads no. "Then that's final. Do NOT talk about anyone of the Skaikru people that are here. We have made a pact with them for thier Omegas and they must choose. Tell your  _gona_ and your  _kru_ this message. The Sky People must choose. Dismissed." 

* * *

 

Anya was walking down to the dungeon. Lexa had just informed her that she got to choose her mate. The dirty blonde had a certain girl in mind for when she first was brought in. A woman with beautiful tan skin and a long ponytail and the most perfect attitude that Anya wanted to learn about. This girl was a Beta, that was one thing that she had remember from when the girl had spit in her face. 

 

" _I'm no Omega bitch or Alpha rapist!!! I'm a Beta, the worst one you've ever seen,_ " Anya remembers the girl saying. The Alpha reaches the dungeon and begins to look for her. Anya smells around the smelly place. She leads herself with her nose, smelling Alphas, Omegas, and Betas. She smirks when she smells the beautiful girl from earlier. Anya looks in the cell in front of her and saw the girl being held by an Alpha. A sour smelling one. She hits the bars with her sword. 

 

"Beta, you're leaving," Anya says to her. The Beta growls at her and unravels herself from the Alpha.

 

"Raven? Where are you going babe?" The Alpha says in a wimpy voice.  

 

 _"Raven? I like how that sounds."_ Anya says in her head. 

 

"I don't know Finn but I'll be back for you, I promise," Raven says to the boy. He grabs her arm and kisses her before Anya unlocks the door. Raven locks eyes with Anya and bares her teeth. Anya pushes her from the cell and locks it back. 

 

"Come on Ravion,"Anya says as she grabs the Beta's arm. 

 

"Don't touch me," Raven growls. She abruptly pulls her arm from Anya's grasp. They walk down the hallway, Anya closely watching her future mate. 

 

"You're going to talk to our Heda and her mate then you will come with me to my quarters," Anya says to the girl as they get closer to the throne room. 

 

"Tell your precious Heda she can go fuck herself," Raven huffs at the Alpha. They stop at the doors and Anya pushes Raven through. Lexa's eyes focus on the two coming through the door.

 

"Anya, it's good to have you back," Lexa greets. 

 

"Heda," The general greets. "I have brought the one I chose." 

 

"What do you mean choose? You don't own me," Raven growls. A blonde head peaks from Lexa's side. 

 

"Raven?" Clarke says.

 

"C-c-clarke? Clarke!! We thought you were dead," Raven says as she runs to hug the Omega. They cling together like sisters and let go of each other. "W-what are you doing here? What are you.......wearing?" Raven asks as she sees what Clarke is dressed in. 

 

"I made a treaty with the clans and Heda. It was simple," Clarke explains. 

 

"What was the treaty?" Raven asks.

 

"We are to give ourselves to the grounders at mates. We have plenty of Omegas and our people get to choose who they want," Clarke says. "All except for four of us." 

 

"Who are those four?" Raven questions.

 

"It was me, Kara, Alex and now I see you," Clarke tells her. "But this is for the good of us I swear."

 

"It is for the good of Skaikru. Now that Anya has chosen, your people are free to go and can build a village. I'll even send some of my people to help yours," Lexa tells them.

 

"That seems too good to be true. There's no like objections or anything," Raven says. 

 

"My people wish not to fight yours anymore, the ones the agree with me anyways. For the ones who don't, they might attack Skaikru. You and your people crashed very very close to the Azgeda border and they might want something you have," Lexa tells them. "I'll put an army that will protect you from any harm." 

 

"So we can just go back to where we crashed? All of us?" Raven asks.

 

"Yes all of you but the ones we chose. They will stay with us in Polis," Lexa turns to Anya. "Anya, tell your troops to free the Skaikru prisoners and give them 50 for now."

 

"Yes Heda," Anya says and bows. Anya turns to the guards at the door and tell them what Lexa said. They nodded and headed to the dungeon.

 

"Why must we stay? We didn't chose you," Raven growls in question.

 

"But we chose you Beta so you will stay. This is apart of the treaty," Lexa tells her. "Anya, take your Beta to your quarters and tell her the rules."

 

"Rules?! What rules and I'm not her Beta," Raven growls. Anya grabs her arm and drags her from the room. The doors shut behind them.

 

"Lexa, why?" Clarke asks the Alpha.

 

"Because you cannot be mated to someone here and live in your village. Mate sickness and pain, lots of it. Me and my generals have to stay here so that means you do too."

* * *

Anya throws the angry girl on her bed. She shot up.

 

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER," Raven growls at her. She throws a pillow at Anya's head and the Alpha blocks it.

 

"You better be glad you're beautiful cause if you weren't you'd be dead," Anya says to her. "You smell terrible, take a shower."

 

"So you can want, take me while I'm vulnerable. Not a chance," Raven growls.   

 

"Rule number 1 Ravion, you cannot force yourself on anyone. Omegas especially and I know you're not one but I'm being nice," Anya explains. "Shower and sleep. We have a long day ahead." Anya plops down on the bed next to her and crosses her arms in front of her chest. "Don't try to escape because the two guards outside will throw you right back in here and you can't go out the window." 

 

Raven growls and storms off to the bathroom," Fucking Alphas." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jok, Ai jos gaf in tu spen taim tha chits ain - Fuck, I just want to spend time with whats mine
> 
> ripas - murders
> 
> joka- fucker


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets kinda dark in this chapter. I'll put bold as a warning in the beginning and end of the part.

Raven walked out of the bathroom in her towel. It wasn't long after the Alpha she's bunked with sent her off cause she stunk. She didn't need an Alpha to tell her she was stinking, she already knew that. As she walked into the light of the main room she looked at the bed and saw Anya sleeping. Her legs are crossed on the bed and her arms were crossed on her chest. Her boots were kicked off and leaning each other on the floor and she had her head on the pillows, dead cold. 

 

" _She must have learned fast napping,_ " Raven thought in her head. She looked around on the bed and saw clothes looking like her size. There was a collar by it, a leather one, accented with gears and swords. " _If she thinks I'm wearing that, she's highly mistaken._ " Raven picked up the clothes and dressed behind a divider screen. A mirror was positioned in front of it. She froze when she heard Anya grumble and shuffle on the bed. She continued getting dressed and almost jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand touch her side and speak.

 

"You are very well in shape," Anya complemented. "And when you're clean you smell like an Omega." Anya says to the Beta. She clings to Raven's back, pulling the Beta close. Raven pushes the Alpha off her, putting her thighs together at her sudden arousal. 

 

"Y-you don't get to treat me like some Omega slut. I won't jump on your cock just because you call me pretty, I'm not what you think I am Al-pha," Raven snarls at her, poking her chest. 

 

"I'm sorry  _Ravion_ , I just wanted to see what you were capable of. I won't do anything you don't want me to," Anya chuckled and said to the Beta. "I won't take the compliment back though. It was something truthful." 

 

"Whatever," Raven mumbles. "Can you go in front of the divider please? I'm trying to get dressed." 

 

"Yeah yeah I'll leave. Please hurry though, I have to go train the warriors and you must be by my side," Anya tells her. She leaves Raven to her privacy and the Beta pulls on her shirt. 

 

"Why do I have to go with you, I can stay here," Raven tries to tell her.

 

"You're my soon to be mate. My rut is coming soon but not too early so I need you as a potential mate," Anya explains to her. She sat on the bed.

 

"Why me? I'm not an Omega so I don't have a heat or the amazing smell. There's plenty of other people down there that would love to be in my position," Raven says to her.

 

"I choose you because you reminded me of my mate. He was an angry Beta just like you are, stubborn and never listened to me. I loved him and he promised me that he'd give me pups even if he had to steal them. He had long hair like yours and he wore it in a bun, a perfect little bun on the top of his head. It was a rich dark black that used to get in my mouth when we slept," Anya smirked. She ran her head over two bracelets on her wrist that Raven saw was hair.

 

"W-what happened to him?" Raven stuttered out. 

 

 **"A few years ago** in my 24th summer, we went to war with Azgeda. He was by my side and we had just mated and we rebit each other. A sign that we would be together until one or both of us fell. We were with my little sis, Tris. She was my second and trained as I did. We were ambushed. I was knocked out cold and woke up to see her and him tied to poles. Tris was close to death and Jakelin had a knife to his neck. An Azgeda warrior held him and raped him in front of me. I looked in Jakelin's eyes for the whole time and they told me that we'd make it out of there. The next day they murdered Tris. Just right in front of my eyes, I saw my little sister's eyes lose thier light. I said to her " _Yu gonplei ste odon_ ," as they slit her throat. They brought up Jakelin and they-they had cut off his locks in front of me. He smiled at me, h-he smiled and h-h-his last words were, " _Ai hod yu in_." I love you. A single tear fell from both or our eyes as they killed him. I can still remember the pain I felt in my neck as he fell to the ground. I had screamed to the top of my lungs as his eyes closed. They were going to kill me next but I was rescued by  _Heda_. She allowed me to kill the men that killed him and my sister. I made it slow and painful and throughout the whole time, my mating bite throbbed in pain as a reminder that **he was gone**." Anya spilled out. She showed her neck and Raven saw the faded, almost not there bite. 

 

"Anya t-t-that's terrible. I can't believe that that happened to you and him. If I were you, I'd wouldn't want another mate again," Raven says.

 

"Believe me I didn't. Until I saw you that is. God, you don't understand how much you remind me of him, down to the attitude. It's like he came back to me." Anya sighs. They are in silence until she shoots up from the bed. "We have to go. We'll be late to training. Come here please." 

 

Raven looks at her suspiciously but walks over to her. Anya grabs the collar and begins to put in on Raven until she pulls back. "What's the collar for?"

 

"Mates or potential mates of the council or higher up army have to wear a collar if they aren't in either which mean you have to wear one. I get that you don't want to wear it but you must. Can't have the several old men trying to kill you," Anya explains. Raven tilts her head and allows Anya to put the collar on. "There's a leash to but I don't think I will have to use that, will I?"

 

"You won't need the lease. I'll follow you there." Raven says. They leave the room and Anya walks to the elevator. 

 

"This thing still works?" Raven asks unsure.

 

"Yeah, we have some power. It's only used for these though," Anya tells her.

 

"I could fix it. I was a mechanic on the Ark. I used to fix things and make power, this is easy," Raven brags. 

 

"You fix the  _tek_ , that's impressive. I'll talk to Lexa about it."

 

"Lexa?" Raven asks.

 

" _Heda_ , Clarke's Alpha. Her name is Lexa, she was my first second. I trained her." Anya tells her as they go down.

 

"You trained Lexa and Tris and had a mate. How old are you?" Raven asks.

 

"I'm in my 35th summer. How old are you?" Anya asks back.

 

"YOU'RE 35!!! 35?!," Raven exclaims. 

 

"Yes I'm 35, answer my question please, how old are you?" Anya asks again.

 

"I'm I'm twenty, turned a few days ago in your dungeon," Raven scoffs. "And I can't believe you're 35. You don't look it."

"I don't look it? You Skaikru and your weird words. Come on we're close to the training grounds." Anya tells her. They walk out of the elevator and the doors to the tower. Raven blinked and adjusted her eyes to the sun she hasn't seen in weeks. As her eyes adjust she sees warriors, at least 20 of them sparring and throwing punches at each other. A few of them see Anya and yell out.

 

" _GONAKRU,_ _WORMANA ONYA!!_ " One of them yell. The warriors form up in 5 line of four.

 

"Raven, go sit over there on the bench. You'll probably pick up conversation since the people in Polis speak all of the  _sleng_. I advise it, you can learn the ways of my people," Anya tells her. Raven nods and sits at the bench behind Anya. The Alpha takes off her jacket and seats it by Raven. She turns to the warriors and speaks.

 

" _GONA, YU AR MY FOUS! MY GONAKRU OF TRIKRU!!! WE WIL GON DAUN THE AZGEDA NATRONA AIN GON DAUN THE_ BAGA!!! She shouts to them in encouragement. The men and women chant after her.

 

 _"JUS DREIN JUS DAUN, JUS DREIN JUS DAUN!!!"_ The warriors shout and raise thier weapons in unison. Anya raises her weapon and the people silence. She explains the training to men and leaders of the groups. The troops begin training and Anya turns back to check on Raven. 

 

"Are you fine?" She asks the Beta.

 

"I'm good. Do you know how long we'll be out here?" Raven asks.

 

"For a couple of hours then we'll go to dinner. You'll watch me beat some of them up from time to time starting now." Anya turns to the warriors training and fighting and three of them went to her.

 

"No weapons fight three on one." One of them say. "We can take you on General." They chuckle at his joke.  

 

"Be wise and remember that I trained  _Heda_ but if you think you can take me, you are free to try," Anya smirks. They surround her in a triangle and put up thier fists. " _Stot au!"_ The man talking to her charge at her front and she ducked and grabbed the man's leg flipping him onto his back. She quick punches him and knocks him out cold as the other two men charge at the same time. One of them grab her arms behind her back and the other punches her in the chest twice. He goes to punch her face and she jumps and grabs his neck with her legs. Anya twists and the man flys up and she pulls out of the other one's grasp. She slams onto the ground on top off the first man and she punches him in the chest and face twice. Out. The third and final man, the one holding her manages to punch her face and cause a cut on her nose. She turns before he gets another punch. Anya wraps her arm around the man's neck, choking him out and he falls to the ground out. Anya flips her hair out of her face and grins. The other warriors cheer her on as the three challengers are dragged away.  

 

"Was that entertaining Raven," Anya asks smug.

 

Raven coughs. "It was alright." She crosses her legs and continues to watch Anya fight.

* * *

 

Alex grasps her stomach in the fetal position on the bed. Her other had is thrusting in and out of herself as she tries to ease the pain in her groin. Her heat had gotten longer and worse since Maggie had made her cum. The Alpha refused to give Alex her knot and bite even if Alex could see it straining in her pants. The dark brunette Alpha was sitting facing Alex at the table in the center of the room. Alex saw her cock twitching and straining in her pants as Alex moaned when she pinched her clit. 

 

"M-m-maggie p-please fuck me. I need your knot please," Alex cries out to her. Maggie looks at Alex with black eyes blown with lust but she still hold herself back. 

 

"I can't Alex. After this is over, you'll regret it and I won't have that," Maggie says and her voice strains. Her leg bounces up and down on the floors, giving her a sense of control over herself. One of her hands is covering her nose and mouth so she can block out Alex's arousal smell and heat scent. Maggie's been hard and fighting with herself since Alex came in her hand. She wanted to take the dark red headed Omega for hours of them being trapped in the room together. 

 

"I won't r-regret it. I w-want you. I want y-your knot please please." Alex begs. A gust of wind blows from the open window onto Alex and circles to Maggie and fills her nose. The Alpha grabs the end of the table and breaks the wood in her hands. She clamps her hand over her nose and groans. "Maggie please." The Alpha closes her eyes and listens to Alex moan her name. She growls at herself and her Alpha takes over. Her eyes snap open, red and full of lust and she charges over to Alex. She tears the shirt and pants of the burning Omega and takes her own clothes off.

 

"You fucking drives me crazy Alex, is that want you wanna do, drive me to the brink and take you hard? Huh is that what you want Omega?" Maggie growls. She unwraps Alex's binding and peels over her soaking shorts, her legs spreading. "I'm going to take you and make you cum until your body shakes and you beg me to stop." Maggie towers over Alex's body, staking her with her eyes. She moans out as Maggie start to manhandle her breasts. "You sound like a bitch in heat but I guess that's what you are huh,” Maggie growls into her chest.

 

"Fuck Maggie fuck me fuck me," Alex moans before Maggie takes her lips. She fells the Alpha's tongue slip in her mouth and she moans into it. Maggie growls as she positions her cock on Alex's sopping cunt. She eases in and thrusts slowly before Alex wraps her legs around her waist. Maggie being to ram in and out of her, her lust from the day going into her thrusts. She screams as the Alpha works her pussy. Alex grunts and moan loudly as the brunette jack-hammers into her. Maggie kisses and shoves her tongue down Alex's throat to shut up her screams of pleasure. She continues to moan into her mouth. Maggie's waist grinds against her clit as she fucks her cunt with power. Their mouths separate to catch breath.

 

“Fuck Maggggie,” She moans. She reaches down to her ass as she grips it and fucks her harder. Alex groans as her cock hits her cervix. Her teeth grit and she grinds them,” fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.” Maggie don’t stop and jerks her hips into her, brushing her overstimulated clit. “AHH AHH AHH.” Maggie leans over and bite into her neck, claiming her. “Fuck Maggie, mark me,” Alex yells into her ear as she hits her spot and her nails scrape down her back.

 

“I should've fucked you sooner,” Maggie grunts as she thrusts deep and hard into her. Alex bites her neck, marking the Alpha for herself. Maggie bites her again and pounds and pounds into her, moving and shaking the bed on the wooden floor. The wood on wood makes a sound resounded through the room but it’s blocked out by the sound of skin hitting skin. "Fuck I'm gonna knot," Maggie grunts as Alex clenches and squeezes around her cock.

 

"Knot me Alpha please knot me. I need it need it," Alex begs. She feels Maggie slow and go deeper into her. She feels the first part of Maggie's knot enter her.

 

"I'm gonna knot in you and fill you with pups," Maggie groans. She slips the biggest part of her knot into Alex and the rest follows as the Omega yells at the top of her lungs. Alex tightens and clenches around Maggie. Her back arches and she cums around the Alpha's cock. Maggie's hips stutter and she pushes deep inside the Omega. Maggie cums with a grunt and fell against Alex's chest. They pant and breath against each other and Alex feels her heat die down. She yelps in surprise as Maggie flips them over onto her front. Alex lays on Maggie's chest as the Alpha falls into a well needed sleep. Alex kisses the top of her nose and falls asleep, touching her bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:  
> GONAKRU, WORMANA ONYA : Army, War Cheif Anya 
> 
> GONA, YU AR MY FOUS! MY GONAKRU OF TRIKRU!!! WE WIL GON DAUN THE AZGEDA NATRONA AIN GON DAUN THE BAGA : Warriors, you are my army! My warriors of Trikru!! We will fight the Azgeda traitors and fight the enemy!!
> 
> JUS DREIN JUS DAUN : Blood Must Have Blood


	6. Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Dinner!! Every couple is in this chapter and has thier own mini part. Please Enjoy! ;D

Lena was in her office, looking at papers dealing with the war with Azgeda and the alliance of Skaikru. It was getting later and later the more her stack lowered and the sounds of the warriors training dimmed. Kara was reading some books about the Grounders culture while the Flamekeeper was working. Kara heard the door knock and she went to it. 

 

"Hello?" She greeted as she opened it a sliver. 

 

"Tell Flamekeeper that dinner is soon. Heda wants her there on time tonight," The servant said and they left. Kara closed the door and turned back to the working Omega.

 

"Uh Lena?" Kara hesitates but says. 

 

"Mmm," Lena answers without looking up.

 

"Dinner is going to be soon. A-a messenger just came," Kara tells her. Lena nods her head and continues to work. She continues to work for ten more minutes until Kara tells her again. "Lena, dinner."

 

"I know I know. I'm working," She huffs. Kara raises an eye at the Omega and smirks to herself. Very slowly, she pumps out two different pheromones into the room. One calming and the other relaxing. Kara sees Lena's shoulders relax and her hands stop writing. The Alpha raises the scent a small bit and the charcoal pencil falls out of her hand. Lena looks up at Kara with unfocused but relaxed eyes and she stands. 

 

"What are you doing," Lena lets out with a slurred voice. 

 

"I'm calming you. You work too hard and this is the first time I've seen you work. Can you come here?" Kara says and asks the Omega. Lena walks toward Kara and leans onto the Alpha's chest. Kara gently and slowly wraps her arms around the dark brunette's body and pulls her closer. 

 

"I have to keep up with my work schedule or I'll fall behind," Lena purrs into her chest. 

 

"Why don't you find someone to help you," Kara questions.

 

"Because no one can get it right. No one understands this stuff like I do," Lena tells her.

 

"I always around you and I've done things like this on the Ark before, I'll do it." Kara says. 

 

"The documents are all in Trigedasleng, I don't think you'd understand it," Lena responds. 

 

"You can teach me how to understand in your spare time. I'm a fast learner," Kara chuckles and smiles when she feels Lena do the same. "I think we should go to dinner soon. The messenger said the Heda didn't want you to be late." 

 

"But I don't want to leave this," Lena purrs and rubs her head onto Kara. The Alpha laughs and holds her closer. 

 

"I don't either but we need to eat. I'll make a compromise with you," Kara tells her.

 

"I like deals. What kind of compromise?" Lena says as she looks up at her. 

 

"I'll hold you like this while we sleep and anytime you ask," Kara inquires.

 

"That is persuading but why can't we just stay here?" Lena asks.

 

"Because, I'm very hungry and I would think you are too. You didn't have lunch!" Kara says surprised. 

 

"I can survive without food. I'm not even-"  _growls_ "hungry." Kara look at the Omega and bursts out laughing. 

 

"Come on Lena. Lead me to the dining hall." Kara smiles. Lena smiles back and they leave Lena's office. 

* * *

 

Maggie wakes up to bangs on the door. She growls but pulls on some shorts and walks to the door. She swings it open just to see the person. 

"What," She growls out. 

 

"Dinner Lieutenant. Heda wants you and your mate there," The servants says. 

 

"We'll be there," Maggie huffs as she slams the door. She slumps over to her bed and falls on the bed. She hears a whine to the side of her and looks. Alex is sleeping and she looks relax. Maggie touches her skin and feels that it has cooled back to normal temperature. Maggie couldn't smell the scent of her heat in the air or her arousal. Maggie laid on the bed but huffed when the door knocked again. 

 

"I'M COMING I'M COMING!!" The Alpha shouts out to the door. She hears the person scamper off and looks back at Alex. The red-heads eyes were looking into hers. 

 

"Hi," She husks out and smiles. 

 

"Hey," Maggie smirks. "Sorry for yelling and waking you but dinner is soon. We have to get shower and go." 

 

"Mmmhm," Alex sleepily yawns. "Come on we can take on together." The Omega sits up.

 

"You sure?" Maggie questions. 

 

"Yeah. We mated after all," Alex smirks. She stands and lets the sheet fall from her and Maggie stares at the fine display in front of her. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," Alex jokes. Maggie follows her out of bed.

 

"What's a picture?" She asks, following her Omega to the bathroom.

 

"I'll explain it to you later," Alex says as she jumps into the shower. She watches Maggie turn the water on and step in after her. The warm water cascades them and the steam fills the small bathroom.  Alex turns her back and looks at the Alpha behind her. Her hand twitches as she sees the tattoos on Maggie's arms. There was an intricate pattern on her right shoulder and forearm. It was a large patterned sun with different marks under it. On her other arm, there was an eye, and it looked like t was on fire. It was like a cat's eye or a reptiles. Alex felt herself staring into it until Maggie told her to turn around to wash her hair. Alex turns but instead on feeling Maggie's hands in her hair, she feels them wrap around her waist and pull her close. Alex melts into her from and puts her hands in Maggie's hair.

 

She feels Maggie growl something but couldn't make it out," What was that?"

 

"Mine," The Alpha repeats and she bites her mark on Alex's neck. "You're mine." 

 

Alex chuckles, "Yes I am and I believe that we should go. Dinner remember?" 

 

"Yes. I am hungry for actually food right now," Maggie jokes. "Let us go and on the way there, tell me what a picture is." 

* * *

 The dining hall was large. Clarke looked in awe at the room she just walked in. There were three chandeliers hanging on the roof, two small and one big in the center. In the middle of the room, there was a reasonable sized table in the center. Lexa had walked with her into the room and was talking to one of the servants. The Beta was smiling and nodding his head while the Alpha was talking. He nodded and walked off in to what looked like the kitchen. Lexa turned back to Clarke and the Omega was in wonder of the room. 

 

"Clarke, it's time to eat," Lexa smiled at her. Clarke looked at the commander and nodded. They walked over to the table and Lexa pulled out a seat for her Omega. The blonde sat and Lexa sat across from her. Lexa struck up small talk with her chosen mate about how things were on the ground and on the Ark. After a while, the doors opened and Anya and Raven came through. The Latina was tugging on her collar and whining to Anya about how tight it was. Anya just turned around and loosened it. The Beta thanked her and they sat next to Lexa and Clarke. Raven hugged her friend and the Arkers talked about the things they saw since they came to the tower. Lexa looked at Anya and saw her  _Fos_ looking at Raven like she did Jakelin. 

 

" _Fos, yu chek au the gada bilaik ems Jakelin. Yu hod in her alredi?_ " Lexa says to her as the dirty blonde drinks her wine. The woman almost spits it out. 

 

" _Leska, ai du nou, aim nou yu. Ai ai op the edei chek au yur Omega,_ " Anya jokes. Lexa snarls at her. 

 

" _Klark's nou ain, nou yet_ ," Lexa told her. " _Yu chek au Ravion laik yu gada in her_." 

 

"You can't just talk about us in a language we don't understand," Raven says to them. 

 

"I suppose they could let you in on what they were saying but I don't know if you'd like it," Maggie says as she walks in the room.  Alex follows next to her. 

 

"Hey guys, it's been a few days," The red-head says to them. "Things have changed." Clarke rose up from the table. She runs up the hug the other Omega. Omegas had a special relationship with one another. Clarke and Alex connect when they were in solitary together. They talked to each other through the vents and 'helped' each other through their heats. One day Alex stopped talking to Clarke because she was taken from her confinement. They saw each other three years later when the dropship came down.

 

"You-you went through your heat. I remember when it's due and that was a few days ago. It still should be going on, why is it," Clarke took a smell at Alex's scent and realized. "You're mated. Alex, you are mated." 

 

"I know. I was mated a few days ago. During my heat," Alex tells her. 

 

"By who? You don't like any Alpha besides Kara and you didn't mate your sister," Clarke exclaims. 

 

"She's other there," Alex sheepishly says. This is the first time Clarke's seen Alex act like a shy Omega. Clarke looked at the Alpha Alex walked in with. The woman was talking to Anya, Lexa, and Raven smiling and laughing. She had a cup of whiskey in her hand and was eating a piece of bread. She was talking to Raven and they were sparking up a storm. Maggie was letting Raven brag about science and space and the things on the Ark. The grounder looked intrigued and was asking at types of questions. 

 

"Wow, that happened very very quickly. She didn't force you did she?" Clarke asks. 

 

"No she didn't. Maggie didn't even want to mate me. In my heat stroked mind, I begged her to. A gust of wind by coincidence pushed her into it. Next thing I know, she was on top of me and ripping my clothes off." 

 

The doors burst open and the scent of a very very very angry Alpha flooded the room. Clarke showed her neck and Alex's knees buckled. The blonde Alpha ran and jumped onto Maggie, wrapping her hands around her neck. 

 

"YOU FORCED YOURSELF ONTO MY SISTER!!!!" Kara growled. "YOU RAPED HER!!" Kara snarled and barked in Maggie's face.

 

"I didn't force myself onto anyone. I'd never take an Omega without thier permission." Maggie growled back.

 

"THEN WHY DID ALEX SAY YOU RIPPED HER CLOTHES OFF AND WERE ON TOP OF HER?!!" Kara barked. 

 

"She asked me to. She was begging me to. I gave in because I couldn't handle it anymore. I was with her, protecting her from taking any random's knot. It was her last day to in heat," Maggie chokes out. 

 

"Then why couldn't you hold out one more day," Kara growled. 

 

Alex broke out of her trance. "Cause I asked her to. Kara sweetie, I asked her to. I gave her permission, she didn't even touch me before," Alex tells her younger sister. "I promise that Maggie didn't touch me until I asked her to. Just let her go ok, let her go."

 

Kara huffed, towering over the other Alpha but loosen her grip on Maggie. She stopped releasing her pheromones into the air and created a bubble of anger around her. Her chest huffed and she walked back over to Lena who was standing by the door. Lexa stood to speak but Clarke went first.

 

"Before Kara kills someone, who about we eat and talk about this? It'll make more sense once we have calmed down," The Omega says. Lena, Lexa and Anya nod while Alex helps Maggie up. They all take thier seats, the two sets of grounder sisters sitting beside each other. Clarke across from Lexa, Kara angry but across from Lena, Alex across from Maggie and Raven across from Anya. The servants came out and placed drinks, patters and plates in front of the four pairs. They ate in silence, Kara glaring at Maggie who was smiling and smirking at Alex which was doing the same. Lena rubbed her foot on Kara's shin and leg and she saw the Alpha relax at her touch. She huffed but ate and looking into Lena's green eyes. After some silent eating and looking, Lena spoke.

 

"There's obviously some issues we have to talk through so we'll begin with the most prominent one. Kara, you're mad at Maggie for mating your sister, why?" Lena asks.

 

"It's not that I'm mad at her. I'm just frustrated with the circumstances. Alex only met Maggie a few days ago and they're already mated and together. I have a hard time wrapping my head around that," The blonde Alpha huffs out. 

 

"Kara, I'm sorry that you're upset but I understand. I'm an unknown Alpha with your sister that you haven't seen in a few days and she's acting differently. I know that I don't know much about her or you but I'm willing to learn and I want you to know that I won't hurt your sister. I won't force her or influence her in any way, I promise," Maggie genuinely says to the other Alpha. Kara nods and drinks some of her wine.

 

"Shall we introduce ourselves to each other and call it a night?" Lena says. They all nod. "Heda will start first." Lexa stood.

 

"I'm Heda Lexa. I am the commander of the 12 clans and now Skaikru. I'm in my 27th summer and my 13th year as Heda. I am the eldest sibling of the Wood family of Trikru and an Alpha," Lexa says. She raises her glass and Lena stands next.

 

"I'm flamekeeper Lena. I am the advisory and overseer of Heda and the 12 clans. I'm in my 23rd summer and my 9th year at flamekeeper. I am the younger sibling of the Woods family and an Omega." They raise thier glasses and Maggie stands next.

 

"I am Lieutenant Maggie. I'm the right hand of General Anya and the 12 clans united army. I'm in my 25th summer and my 14th year as Lieutenant. I was the second youngest but now youngest of Vernest family of Trikru and I am an Alpha," Maggie introduces. They raise their glasses again and Anya goes next. 

 

"I'm General Anya of the 12 clans united army. I'm in my 35th summer and my 16th year as General. I am the oldest of the Vernest family and I am an Alpha." Anya tells them. They raise thier glasses another time. Raven stands.

 

"I'm Raven Reyes. I'm from the Ark and I'm 20 years old. I was a mechanic on the Ark, I fixed the technology and other things. I'm the only child of the Reyes family and I'm a Beta." They raise their glasses and Alex stands.

 

"I'm Alex Danvers. I'm 26 and I was a guard on the Ark. I'm the first kid of the Danvers family and I'm an Omega." They raises thier glasses once more and Kara stands.

 

"I'm Kara Danvers. I'm 21 and I was a labor worker on the Ark. I am the second and adopted kid of the Danvers family and I'm an Alpha." They raised thier glasses, Maggie and Anya with empty ones. Clarke stood last.

 

"I'm Clarke Griffin. I'm 18 years old and didn't have a career. I was a prisoner on the Ark since I was 14 because my dad found something out and he was killed for that. I was found as an accomplice. I'm the only child of the Griffin family and I'm an Omega." They raised thier glasses for the last time and drunk. 

 

"Well, that was a nice dinner except from the start but I can over see that Kara. My sister chose you for a reason so you better not hurt her. I'm going up to bed, goodnight everyone. Clarke, lets go," Lexa says to the groups. Clarke says her goodbyes and leaves with Lexa. 

 

"I'm exhausted. You ready to go Alpha?" Raven asks.

 

"Yes but you did nothing today Ravion. You simply watched us train," Anya states as she stands. She kisses her younger sister goodnight and goes with the tired Latina. 

 

"Watching you and your guys train is tiring." Raven complains. Anya smirks and nods and they leave. 

 

Lena, Kara, Alex and Maggie sat in a awkward silence. Things were sort of cleared up but it was still tense. Lena broke the noise. 

 

"Kara it's late and we have lessons in the morning remember? Shall we go?" 

 

"Yeah we should. Those lessons seem useful," Kara states. She hugs Alex like she hasn't seen her in years. 

 

"Uh Kara, if you'd like, I'm training tomorrow and Alex is going. You can go and spend time with her," Maggie tells her.

 

"That'd be nice. I'll be there. Goodnight Alex, Maggie." Kara took Lena's hand in hers and they headed up to thier room. 

 

"Let's go Al. You still have to explain to me what a picture is and now what a camera is," Maggie says as they walk to the door.

 

"But I already told you," Alex laughs.

 

"Your Skaikru tek is confusing so I need another explanation." They walk up to Maggie's room. 

* * *

 

Lexa was laying on the couch, reading the book from earlier. Clarke had gotten in the bath and Lexa was respecting her space. After a few chapters, the blonde came out the bathroom dressed in nightwear. She was drying her hair.

 

"What are you reading? I see you with that book a lot," Clarke asks. 

 

"The book's is called The Odyssey. It's about this man, a warrior and sailor named Odysseus who went to a ten year war. The Trojan War. After his army one, he bragged about how he didn't need the gods for himself. One of the main three gods, Poseidon, cursed him to never get home. On his way back to his home, most of his crew were killed by beasts and monsters. I'm on the part were his ship was docked on the island of a witch Circe. She turned his crew into animals and they almost killed and ate one of them," Lexa told Clarke.

 

"There was this book on the Ark. I think is was the same one but I never read it. I was too young," Clarke explains to her.

 

"Well how about we get in bed and I'll read some of the part I'm on to you. Like a children's story," Lexa smiles.

 

"Yeah, that sounds great." Clarke and Lexa climb into the bed and Clarke forms onto Lexa's side. Lexa opens the book and begins to read. 

 

_When we came to Circe's island, no one was eager to go exploring, but I divided the company in two and we drew lots. My group stayed behind while the other set out under my kinsman Eurylochus to reconnoiter._

_Before long they came to a stone house in the middle of a tangled wood. Strange to tell, it was surrounded by lions and wolves of extraordinary meekness. Hearing singing from within, the men saw no harm in making their presence known._

_Circe came out and welcomed them inside. All but Eurylochus accepted the invitation. He had a premonition. And sure enough, after she had given them food and honeyed wine mixed with a pinch of something, she waved her wand and turned them into swine._

_Eurylochus came running back to the ship and spread the alarm. I now shouldered the burden of command and set out to investigate._

 

Lexa looked at Clarke and the blonde had drowsy eyes but kept awake. She yawned and Lexa read. She flipped the page.

 

_Fortunately I met Hermes along the way. Zeus's herald warned me that I too would be transformed by Circe's witchery unless I followed his instructions. I was to accept the potion that she gave me, knowing that I would be protected by a godly charm -- a sprig of herb called moly that mortals dare not harvest. Then when she raised her wand I was to draw my sword._

_Hermes gave me the moly, then departed. I made my way to the house in the clearing and Circe bade me enter. I downed the potion. Then just as she showed her wand, I unsheathed my sword and held it to her throat._

_She fainted to the ground and clutched my knees. 'You can only be Odysseus. Hermes warned me that this day would come. Let me be your friend and lover.'_

_First I made her swear an oath._

_Later we feasted splendidly and her servants danced attendance. But she could see that I was in no mood for levity. Divining the cause, she waved her wand once more and restored my shipmates to human form. She even sent me to summon the men from the ship, who never thought they'd see me again alive._

_When many months had passed, the crew reminded me of home. Now it was my turn to take Circe's knees in supplication. The goddess was willing to let me go, but it was not as simple as that._

 

Lexa looked back at Clarke and the Omega was sleeping on her chest. Lexa smiled and closed the book, saving her space. She laid Clarke flat down on her chest and pulled the blankets over them. She blew out the last two candles and fell into a sleep like Clarke's."

* * *

 

Raven had passed out on Anya's bed. The Alpha chuckled but helped the Beta out of her clothes and boots. She took Raven's shirt and shoes off without waking her and started on her pants. She unbuckled them and slip them over her ass. Anya watched with wide eyes as it bounced with the movement. She pulled them off and watched the raven's ass jiggle. She felt her cock twitch in her pants but she ignored it. After undressing Raven and putting a bigger shirt on her, Anya tucked her in and slip under the blankets after her. She kicked off her boots and armor and rested on her back. She closed her eyes for sleep and two words slipped from her mouth.

 

"Goodnight Jakelin." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments !!
> 
> Trigedasleng:  
> Fos, yu chek au the gada bilaik ems Jakelin. Yu hod in her alredi? = First, you look at the girl like she's Jakelin. You love her already? 
> 
> Leska, ai du nou, aim nou yu. Ai ai op the edei chek au yur Omega = I do not, I'm not you. I see the way you check out your Omega
> 
> Klark's nou ain, nou yet ; Yu chek au Ravion laik yu gada in her = Not mine, not yet... You look at Raven like you own her


	7. Chapter 7

"Lena, what are you doing?" Kara asked as she rose out of the bed. Her voice was groggily and she was blinking her eyes open.

 

"I'm working Kara. I got some more paperwork earlier this morning," Lena tells her. Kara looks out the window and sees the sun barley rising.

 

"Lena, the sun's not even up yet, why are you?" Kara says as she swings her legs out of bed. She grabs her glasses, that were surprisingly not cracked, and put them on her face.

 

"It'll be up soon and I'll have more work then. I'm trying to finish as fast as possible so I can teach you my language." Lena tells her. Kara walks over to the Omega and sits next to her on the couch. 

 

"I've only known you for a week and I already know that you work too much. I know you have an important job but you have to take a break sometimes. I bet it I wasn't here to watch you, you'd work all through the night and not get any rest," Kara sighs.

 

Lena stops and turns her head to Kara, "You know me too well." 

 

"SEE I KNEW IT! Lens, you gotta take a break," Kara says as she kissed her on the cheek. Lena smiles.

 

"Lens? Your Skaikru talk is ridiculous," Lena chuckles. 

 

"Get ready to hear more of it if you're to mate me. Have you eaten yet?" Kara asks. Silence. "That's a no. I'll ask a servant for some breakfast." Kara walks to the room door and steps out. Two guards are at the end of the hall and a servant is walking down it. Kara walks over to her. 

 

"Can we get some food for Lena?" Kara asks the girl. The Beta looks at her weirdly, Kara guessing she doesn't understand. "Hmm ok. Food for Flamekeeper?" The servant girl smiles and nods her head. She leaves and Kara guesses she's going to the kitchen. She goes back to Lena. 

"Lena, can you tell me what Flamekeeper means?" 

 

Lena sets down her work," Fleimkepa is the person who helps the flame move on to the next host. Heda is the person who holds the flame, it's been like this for centuries. Lexa is the current host and when she dies, I'll guide and help the flame find the next Heda." 

 

"Is the flame an actual thing?" Kara asks.

 

"Yes I've seen it briefly before. It's like a small chip in the back of Heda's neck. I've read books upon it and my teacher taught me about it but I'm still not certain on what it does," Lena explains.

 

"I've never heard anything like that. My mom would know something though, she's a scientist." Kara tells her. "I ordered some food for us. It'll be here in a little bit." Lena nods and continues working. "Lens, stop working." Lena looks up and raises an eyebrow but she goes back to working. Kara huffs. She sits by Lena and grabs the ink and quill from her hand.

 

"HEY KARA!," Lena whines. She reaches for her things but Kara leans back, making the stuff out of her reach. "Stop it Kara, I'm not playing with you."

 

"That's better than working," Kara says. Lena reachs for her things again but Kara puts them out of her reach. "Na ah ah," Kara singsongily says.

 

"Why not? I have much work to do," Lena sighs.

 

"Because you're working too much. You might pass out one day randomly in one of the halls. I can't have that," Kara explains.

 

"Why is that?" Lena questions.

 

"Because I care for you. We've only known each other for a short time but I care about you and I don't want to see you hurt." Kara says to her Omega. Lena looks at her with wide green eyes.

 

"The only person who said they care for me, that's not family, was this servant. Yeah he would have been my mate if he didn't try to kill my sister. Gods I was hurt and confused after he did that and you know what the worst thing was? He said he still loved me right before he was killed. I was forced to attend, it was my duty but my heart broke a little as he pleaded to Lexa, 'Sorry Heda. It was my mission' and 'I didn't want to do it after long I was forced by the Queen. She'd killed Lena if I didn't'." Lena had closed her eyes while she was talking and when she opened them, Kara was looking at her with deep blue eyes full of emotion. Lena felt tears coming form her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Kara put Lena's stuff down and pulled the Omega into a hug.

 

"Lena don't worry. I won't leave you and I sure as hell won't try to kill your sister. She scares me anyway," Kara says and chuckles as she raises the mood. Lena grasps her shirt and tears it a little. She started to cry. Kara rubbed her back and comforted her. "It's alright Lena. He can't hurt you. No one can." Kara kissed the side of Lena's head then her neck and the green eyed Omega didn't object. She gave Kara access as she tilted her head to the side. Kara hesitated but kissed down her Omega's neck. Lena purred at the feel but pulled away from Kara. The Alpha looked confused but that went away once Lena climbed onto her lap. Her legs wrapped around Kara's waist and they looked into each others eyes. Lena leaned towards Kara and kissed the Alpha. Kara's tongue ran across her lips and Lena's eyes snapped shut. She opened her mouth and Kara's tongue slipped in. Kara moaned at Lena's taste because it was better than she imagined. Lena puts her arms around Kara's neck and pulled her closer. She slightly grinded against Kara and the Alpha growled into her mouth. Kara's hand clutched the back of Lena's shirt and tore it a small bit down the middle. "Sorry," She gasped out as they separated for breath. Kara lunged back at Lena's mouth and bit her bottom lip. Lena's hands rose to Kara's hair and pulled it. Kara opened her eyes and growled but didn't stop. She started grinding her hips on Lena's core, getting more rough with each grind. Lena loved it and arched her back to Kara's form.

 

**KNOCK KNOCK**

" _Fleimkepa? Yur bos op snap es hir_ ," The servant said from outside the door. Kara pulled away from Lena, making the Omega whine. Kara looked at Lena with wide eyes. 

 

"Lens, what are we gonna do? We can't open the door like like this!" Kara scream whispered to Lena. The brunette chest was still heaving from their heated session but she sat up. Kara moved to the other side of the couch. 

 

"Calm down Kara. I have an idea," Lena croaked out, her mouth adjusting to talking. " _Bants the dina at the dou beja_ ," Lena says in a clear, not clouded voice. 

 

" _Sha fleimkepa_ ," The servant said. Kara and Lena heard the clatter of the patter( no rhyme intended) hit the ground and they took a breath.

 

"That was the scariest and best thing I've done since I got here," Kara panted slightly, still catching her breath. She brushed her hair back over her head.

 

"That was exhilarating and I thoroughly enjoyed it," Lena said formally. Kara looked over at her.

 

"How do you do that? We were having one of the best, if not the best, make out sessions in the world and you shoot right back into work mode," Kara said to her. 

 

"It's just something I have to do," Lena brushes off. 

 

"You're not working, you don't have to be in work mode 24/7 Lena," Kara argued. 

 

"Apparently I do because of what just happened. I can't have anyone see me like that," Lena huffed loudly. 

 

"Like what, like you care?!" Kara huffed back. Lena shot a glare at her. 

 

"You're so infuriating," Lena said as she stormed off into the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out fully dressed. She was wearing a black shirt with lace sleeves and tight pants on with her normal shoes. 

 

"Where are you going?" Kara growled at Lena as she grabbed some papers from her desk.

 

"I'm going to work, something that you distracted me from," Lena growled back. She clutched the papers and began for the door. Kara got in front of her.

 

"You don't get to leave," She growled. 

 

"Who are you to decide that? You have no authority or rank over me." Lena grunted.

 

"I am your Alpha and you are going to stay here with me," Kara growled, not seeming like herself. 

 

"There is no mating bite and you haven't knotted me so no, you are not my Alpha," Lena hissed at her as she walked out the door and slammed it. Kara punched the wooden barrier and sat on the couch. She growled at the scent of Lena still in the room and closed her eyes. Some time passed and Kara had calmed down. She opened her eyes open again and looked at her surroundings. The angry scent of herself and Lena stalking the room and the dent in the door. Kara cursed herself. 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK KARA!!?" She yelled at herself and her Alpha. It had taken her over during her moment with Lena and she couldn't control it. It wasn't an excuse she should have better control over herself. "God I made her angry at me. Fuck I hate myself right now."

Kara lounged on the couch in hate of herself until she decided to get up. She took a shower and dressed in some clothes that Lena gave her. She smelled them and they smelled like the Omega she had angered. Kara made the bed, fluffing the pillows. She moved Lena's papers to her desk, making sure they weren't mixed but they were nice and neat. She then went to one of the guards she saw speaking English and asked them to bring up a big dinner for two and a couple of flowers. He nodded and smiled, understanding why. Kara then cleaned up Lena's room, making sure everything was in place. She fixed the couch, putting the pillows back on it. The food came a short bit after and Kara had them place it on the table in front of the couch. Kara was rushing around the room, making sure everything was perfect for Lena. She lit a few candles, making sure nothing caught on fire then sat on the couch. It got darker and darker every few minutes and Kara was starting to worry. She looked outside the door and saw that the elevator was coming up. She looked for a little while longer until she saw Lena's dark hair and green eyes pop up. She zoomed back into the room, making last minutes check ups. She stood up, grabbed the flowers, put them behind her back and waited. About 2 minutes later, the doors opened.

* * *

 

Lena had stormed off to her office, leaving a trial of aroused and angered pheromones behind. She walked to the elevator and slammed the metal gate shut behind her. Lena repeated pressed the button to her office until the elevator started moving. She tapped her foot fast on the ground, anxious and angry. After five minutes, the elevator stopped on the floor she needed and she walked to her office. Once she was in, she slammed the door behind her and sat in her chair. She slammed the papers she had in her hand on her desk. They were crumpled and balled up from her anger. She flattened them and got a paperweight to straighten them out. Lena took a look at her work and organized the mess. She dipped her quill in the ink and began working. Every now and then, she'd get a servant to give her fruit and water to hold herself over till dinner. Often, she drifted off to a few hours earlier with Kara. She mainly focused on what Kara called "their heated make out session" and the fight they had. She didn't respect Kara for the way she treated Lena after they had stopped kissing. Just because Lena chose to work more instead of taking more time off is not her problem. And anyway, Lena's working more for Kara, so she can learn Trig. The Alpha shouldn't be yelling at her for something she wanted. Lena rolled her eyes at the thought of the blonde Alpha. To ignore herself, Lena began to organize her papers laid out on the desk. She put the the unimportant papers in one pile, put the important ones in another and the war ones in the last. She began on the important ones first. She read and signed, filling out spots people missed. As she was almost done with the stack she came across a paper that was different from the rest. It was related to the war. She was going to put it aside until she spotted something wrong. The words. Now Lena knows everybody in the clans can't spell correctly and write perfectly but this was super different. It was like the words were spelling wrong on purpose and they were capitalized in the wrong order. Lena went with her instinct and began to decrypt the paper. She grabbed a blank sheet and placed the papers side by side. She started. 

_edaH hasid es of omus amjie. laiHana es breemgkai ut raskaiksha olPis. Me es klstin epig adn wlil eb erd en ethr onms. Eb ugod._

Lena worked through the words and letters until it started to make sense.

_Heda disha es of mous mejia. Haiplana es geimbrekia tu skaikrasha Polis. Em es step klinig will be der en thre mons. Be ogud._

Lena's eyes widen and she shoot up from her desk. She ran to her door and left her office. She needed to find Lexa. She ran to where she thought her older sister would be and found her there along with her mate. As she opened the door, her eyes widen again when she saw Clarke on Lexa's lap. Her sister's hand was up Clarke's shirt and the blondes arm's were around her neck. 

 

"Um Lexa?" She says breaking the two from their trance. "I have something of real real importance." Her sister coughs and quickly slips her hand from under Clarke's shirt. 

 

"What, what is it?" She says a little high pitched.

 

"I was going through some papers and found this," Lena handed Lexa the orignal paper.

 

"This makes no sense Lena. Did you decrypt it?" Lexa asks handing it back. 

 

"Yes I did and it's crucial," Lena tells her. Lexa reads the paper and Clarke looks at her. Lena smiles and waves at her sister's mate and Clarke does the same.

 

"This is _koken. Yu jos fond disha?_ " Lexa asks. 

 

"Yes I just did and came to you immediately. Should I tell Anya and Maggie so they can get the troops ready?" Lena asks. 

 

"No no. It's far too late in the day and the gona and plangona have already gone home. I'll make a meeting for tomorrow. Go rest." Lexa orders her.

 

"Lexa, I have much more work to do today. It's not that late," Lena argued. Lexa and Clarke looked out the window. 

 

"Lena, the sun is gone. How long have you been distracted?" Lexa asks worried about her sister. 

 

"I'm not distracted, im just-"

 

"Distracted. Did something happen with Kara?" Clarke asks the other Omega. 

 

"Nothing happened with Kara," Lena borderline growled. She cleared her throat. "We just had a small fight this morning."

 

"And you haven't seen her all day? I think you should go to her. She'll apologize for whatever she did," Clarke says to her.

 

"She's just like any other Alpha. Thinking with her groin instead of her head," Lena sighs. 

 

"Lena, I understand what you're thinking but Kara likes you and you're right, she probably wasn't thinking clearly but you should give her another chance. Kara's nice she really is and whatever she did, she didn't mean it," Clarke tells her. Lena rolls her eyes but nods her head. 

 

"I'll go see her." She sighs.

 

"And take the day off tomorrow sister. You're overworking yourself again," Lexa tells her.

 

"But there's-"

 

"Ah ah. I'll have someone else do it or I'll do it. Listen to your biga sis," Lexa smiles. Lena messes her hair up and laughs. 

 

"Whatever biga sis. Goodnight Ai hod yu in," Lean says as she leaves.

 

"Ai hod you in," She hears Lexa say. She heads back to her office to grab her things and heads to her room. In the elevator, she taps her foot slowly and breaths. As she reaches her floor she sees a head peak from her door and zip back into the room. Lena slightly smirks but puts on a straight face as the elevator stops. She takes her time walking to her room and opens the doors.

* * *

 

Kara and Lena looked at each other in silence. Kara too afraid to speak and Lena not knowing what to say. Kara gulped and spoke.

"L-Lena, I'm sorry. My actions earlier had no place here. I was caught up in you and the moment and my Alpha came out in the entire wrong way. I wish that I had better control over myself and my actions." Kara says to her. She shows the flowers she was hiding. "I understand now if you'd like to choose another Alpha to be your mate. I don't deserve to have you and I'll leave if you'd want me to." Lena was stunned. For one because she was wondering where Kara had got all these things from and two why Kara would think she didn't want her anymore. 

 

"Kara, this is is amazing. Where did you get all of these things from?" Lena asks the Alpha.

 

"I asked the guards and servants. They helped." Kara says. Lena nods her head and smiles.

 

"Thank you. You didn't have to though," Lena tells her.

 

"I did. I disrespected you earlier and this is my apology. Hopefully you accept it," Kara sheepishly says. 

 

"I do. Of course I do," Lena smiles. "Come on let's eat." Kara walks Lena to her seat and pulls it out for her. The Omega sits and Kara pushes the chair in for her. She runs over, making Lena's plate and giving it to her. Lena thanks her and Kara sits beside her. They begin to eat and talk, Lena laughing and smiling at Kara's jokes. It gotten later and later and Lena grew more tired. She yawned for the fifth time when Kara noticed.

 

"You tired? We can go to bed," Kara says. 

 

"That would be a good idea. I was up very early this morning and I can sleep in. Lexa gave me tomorrow off," Lena says.

 

"That's good. You need it even if you don't want it." Kara agrees with Lexa's idea. Lena walks to the bed and Kara cleans. The Alpha spares a glance to Lena and sees the Omega undressing. She snaps her head back and hears Lena chuckle. Her ears grow red. 

 

"Come to bed Kara. The servants will clean it tomorrow." Lena says to her. Kara nods and turns around. Lena's undressed and Kara slams her hand to her eyes. 

 

"S-sorry." 

 

"It's quite alright. I don't mind if you look," Lena tells her. "You are my Alpha after all." Kara gulps and removes her hand. Lena is laying under the furs and Kara breaths. "Undress before you get in bed though." Kara walks to her side and strips off her clothes. She nervously slips into the bed next to Lena. "What was your promise?" 

 

Kara coughs and repeats her words. "I said that I would hold you when we slept and whenever you asked."

 

"Correct and what are you about to do?" Lena asks.

 

"Sleep." 

 

"Right again so what are you gonna do?"

 

"Hold you," Kara answers.

 

"Then come hold me," Lena orders. Kara wiggles over, her front on Lena's back and wraps her arms around her waist. Lena turns to face her. 

 

"Goodnight Alpha." Lena kisses Kara's nose and gets comfortable in her arms. 

 

"Goodnight Lena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigedasleng:  
> Fleimkepa? Yur bos op snap es hir : Flamekeeper? Your breakfast is here  
> Bants the dina at the dou beja : Leave the food at the door please  
> Sha fleimkepa : Yes Flamekeeper  
> Heda disha es of mous mejia. Haiplana es geimbrekia tu skaikrasha Polis. Em es step klinig and will be der en thre mons. Be ogud. : Commander, this is of most importance. Ice Queen is plotting to storm Polis. She is marching and will be there in three months. Be ready.   
> This is koken. Yu jos fond disha? : This is crazy. You just found this?  
> Gona; Plangona : Warriors ; Warrior women  
> biga sis : bigger sister  
> Ai hod yu in : I love you


	8. War Planning (Or Is It Rut?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, sorry for being late. I'm back for good and I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. Enjoy!

Clarke was on top of Lexa, grinding against the Alpha. Lexa's hands were up her shirt and her mouth was on her neck. Clarke ran her hands through Lexa's brown mane and groaned. 

 

"Fuck Lexa...." The Omega sighed out as Lexa bit her scent gland. She rocked her hips on her bugle, it twitching.

 

"I want to take you right now Klark," Lexa growls in arousal, her accent thicker than normal. "Make you mine and for no one else. My Clarke." Clarke hums against her and arches her back once Lexa grabs her chest. They're so wrapped up in each other they don't here the door open until Lena speaks. 

 

"Um Lexa?" 

*** * ***

 

After Lena left and the sisters said their goodbyes, Clarke climbed off Lexa. The dominant alpha whined and Clarke laughed at her. "Is the big bad Alpha sad that her Omega left?" She teases. 

 

"Clarke, come back. We were just getting started." Lexa says to her, still clutching the letter Lena gave her. 

 

"No Heda, you have urgent business to take care of now and I have to shower. You got me worked up," Clarke says as she undresses. Lexa grumbles something but walks over to her desk. 

 

"I hate it when you are right Clarke." Clarke laughs at Lexa's statement and walks to the bathroom, leaving the door open.  Lexa reads the letter over and jots some important parts over. She'll tell Maggie and Anya tomorrow morning about the war and they'll begin training the warriors. She then takes Clarke's lead and undresses to shower. She hears that the Omega isn't out yet so she decides to join her. The bathroom is filled with steam and Lexa can only see Clarke's silhouette through the broken glass door. Lexa slips in behind her and the Omega jumps as Lexa wraps her arms around her mid section. 

 

"I took care of my urgent business Klark, we can continue if you'd like," Lexa says before she nips at Clarke's neck. 

 

"A-a-actually, no. I don't want to continue," Clarke nervously says. She turns around to face Lexa. "It's not you, it's definitely not. It's just that I'm not ready, I've never done anything before," She say in a low voice but Lexa hears her. 

 

"It's quite alright Clarke. I do not mind that you are not ready. I will wait," Lexa reassures her. She rests her chin atop Clarke's head and they let the water bathe them. They get out after a while and Lexa turns to give Clarke privacy. She sets out the candles except for one and lays in bed waiting for the Omega to finish.  Clarke climbs in and blows the last candle out. Clarke lays her head on Lexa's chest and Lexa puts her arms around Clarke's body. She kisses the Omega's forehead and they fall asleep. 

* * *

 

Clarke wakes up to no one holding her and the sound of a door closing. Lexa comes down the hall, dressed in her commander gears, warpaint on her face. The Alpha looks at the bed and sees Clarke blinking her eyes open.

 

"Good morning Clarke. Did you sleep well?" She says formally.

 

"I slept well enough," Clarke tells her. "Where are you going?"

 

"I have to inform the ambassadors about Nia's plan and start training with the warriors. Will you be going?" Lexa asks her.

 

"Yeah I have to ya know? I'm an ambassador too," Clarke yawns. "I'll be ready in a bit." Lexa nods and walks over to her desk. She picks up the note Lena gave her and waits for Clarke. The Omega comes from the bathroom a few minutes later, dressed in clothes Lexa got her. Lexa looks in awe at the beautiful girl she chose to be her mate. She walks over to her. 

 

"You are beautiful Clarke. Any person would be honored to have you. Wait here for me quickly." Lexa walks off to the bathroom and walks back with something in her hand. It's her warpaint. "Stand still for me." Lexa opens it and Clarke closes her eyes. She feels the black paint go over her eyes and almost to her ears. She feels Lexa's finger go down to her cheek and stop before her neck. She shudders at the cold feel. A thin line goes straight down her forehead and hears the paint close. "Perfect. You can open your eyes now." Lexa sets the paint down and grabs Clarke's collar. She puts it on her. "Clarke, I have to scent mark you. Is that ok?" 

 

"Um yeah I guess. Is this because of the council?" Clarke asks. 

 

"Yes it is." Lexa lies. She just wants the Omega to smell like her. Lexa pulls Clarke close and pumps out dominate pheromones. Clarke whimpers and squeezes her legs together. Lexa stops after she's certain Clarke is marked and they leave their room.

* * *

 

When they arrive, the ambassadors are wearing angry faces and arguing all except for the Ice Nation one. He's smug. 

"Heda, what is this meeting called for?" One of them ask.The couple walk up to her throne and Lexa sits, Clarke following to be on her lap. They cast a look down upon the room and the ambassadors quiet down. 

 

"This meeting was called because of the Ice Nation. I received a letter last night from one of the loyal ones in Azgeda. It was warning me about their queen is planning to storm Polis." Lexa say to the room, her voice echoing off the walls. 

 

"That's preposterous Heda. Azgeda would never," Their ambassador yells out. 

 

"Silence traitor. I know this is true. The queen will be here in three months time. Now I'm sure that many of you or your leaders have gotten recruited by her but just how many of you have accepted?" Lexa asks them.  No one owns up. "I will ask once more before I get up and begin to slit your throats one by one. How many of you accepted?" Two ambassador stand and Lexa nods at her guards. They grab the men and drag them out of the Polis tower and soon the Polis limits. "Anyone else?" Another three stand and they willingly walk out. "Thank you for your honestly and loyalty. Now the one who haven't accepted. Will you join the Polis army?"

 

"I will Heda," The Florkru ambassador stands.  Another two stand, from the Trishana Kru and Ingranrona Kru. 

 

"Good, alliances. Well then, report to your leaders and tell your warriors. Train for battle and be back in two months time. The rest of you will stay out of the war correct?" Lexa questions. The rest of them nod. "Good, but before you are all dismissed, I have to deal with the Azgeda." The ambassadors shift in their seats. . "Clarke, if you would." Clarke climbs off of Lexa's lap and the Alpha walks over the the Azgeda traitor.

 

"Heda, you will lose this war. Nia's army will kill you and your little Omega bitch." The men grins evilly. Lexa punches him in the face and Clarke gasps.

 

"You underestimate me mutt and so does your queen. Tell her this if you can find her. She will not win this war and the next head on the ground will be hers with my sword." Lexa growls.

 

"What do you mean if you can find her?" He questions. Lexa smirks and digs her fingers into the man's eyes. He lets out a blood curdling scream and Clarke turns away. He screams and yells out to Lexa for her to stop and Clarke hears her kick him. 

 

"Quiet scum. I'm almost done." Lexa had almost pulled out both eyes completely and Clarke heard them break for the stem with a snap. Lexa shoves the man's eyes in his mouth and yells for the guards. They come and pick up the crying man and Clarke catches a quick glimpse at him. His mouth is stuffed and he's bleeding from his face. The guard hands Lexa a towel and she wipes off her face and hands. 

 

"You are dismissed," Lexa says to the remaining ambassadors. They leave and the guards shut the doors behind them "I'm sorry you had to witness that Clarke but it had to be done. Traitors get no acceptance here." 

 

"That was horrible Lexa, you blinded the man!" Clark yells at her. 

 

"He called me weak and I had to prove a point. Not to myself but to everyone else. This is the way things work down here and you must get used to it," Lexa yells at her. Clarke huffs, storms to the door, opens it with a last look at Lexa and leaves the room. Lexa sighs in anger and rushes after her.

* * *

 

Lexa finds Clarke in the Polis gardens, sitting on a bench and watching some kids play. They're kicking a ball around and laughing until they see Lexa. They smile even wider and ran after her.

 

"Heda Heda!!" They yell in joy. Lexa smiles at them and she bends to hug the children. Clarke sees her and hears her future mate say something to the children in their language and they give the ball to Lexa. She looks at them in confusion but they show her want to do in laughter. Lexa smiles and says something else and sets the ball down. She backs up and the kids watch in awe as she runs up and kicks far and high. They giggle and laugh but ran after the ball after saying their goodbyes. Clarke turns away from Lexa. The brunette sighs and sits next to her. 

 

"I apologize for yelling at you. I was high off the dominance of the situation and it went out of hand. But you must understand that-"

 

"You had to do it. I get it. He disrespected you in front of the council and me. You had to show your dominance and punish him," Clarke says in a harsh tone. Lexa is confused but gets it soon after. 

 

"No no no Clarke." She takes the Omega's hands and turns her forward. "I would never do that to you. There is a hard difference between a mate and a traitor. If you disrespected me in public, I'd only slap you and then spank you in private. I wouldn't take your eyes from you." Lexa tells her. 

 

"You'd spank me? Wait am I five?" Clarke says, now over the whole ordeal. 

 

"You'd disrespect me so I'd strip your pants off, bend you over my knee and spank you. What's difficult to understand?" 

 

"That seems childish," Clarke says to her. 

 

"If you behave like a child, you get punished like a child minus a rough fucking," Lexa adds, in a husky voice. "Disregard that. I'm entering my rut. I'm not thinking clearly." 

 

"You're going into your rut? Why didn't you tell me?," Clarke asks her.

 

"After what you said last night, I didn't want to put you in an awkward place. Do not worry though, I can take care of myself," Lexa tells her.

 

"Lexa I am not a virgin if that is want you're asking. I've never been with an Alpha before is all," Clarke tells her. "It was a Beta." 

 

Lexa audibly gulps and adjusts herself in her pants. "So I'd be your first Alpha?" 

 

"You would, yes." Clarke answers. "A-are you getting turned on from this?" 

 

"Embarrassingly yes I am. I'll take my leave now." Lexa says as she stand. Clarke pulls her back down. 

 

"You don't have to go. That's hot actually." Clarke laughs out. 

 

"Why must you torture me Clarke?" Lexa sighs. Clarke smiles. 

 

"It is Lexa. You getting turned on by begin my first Alpha. Are you thinking about taking me," Clarke leans to her ear. 

 

"Over and over again Clarke. I'm beginning to hurt." Lexa breathes out, eyes blown with lust. "I must go before someone sees me." 

 

"I'm going with you. It's late anyway." Clarke says and Lexa nods. They leave the gardens. 

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa are laying separately in bed like it's the first time in bed with each other. Lexa thinks Clarke is asleep but Clarke can't sleep with the Alpha's heaving and moving. Clarke knows she's only trying to get comfortable with her tent but it's upsetting her. 

 

"LEXA!! Just jack one off or something," Clarke growls to her. Lexa turns to face her. 

 

"Jack one off? What do you mean Clarke?" Lexa sighs breathing hard. 

 

"Pleasure yourself. You've down that before right?" 

 

"No, I usually get a beta to help me with my rut," Lexa tells her. "How do you jack one off?" 

Clarke thinks for a second, thinking on either showing Lexa or telling her what to do. She deciding to show her. 

 

"Sit up and take your shorts off," Clarke tells her. Lexa, too tired to deny, does what she says. She strips from her shorts and Clarke jumps as her cock slaps on her stomach. "Well, no going back." She grabs Lexa's hand and wraps around her shaft. The Alpha moans. She moves Lexa's hand up and down, hitting her knot and her hips jolt up. Clarke swallows. She works her wrist more and soon finds that one hand isn't gonna cut it. Lexa's too big. She can't see Lexa's other hand in the dark so she uses her own. Clarke holds back a moan at Lexa's heat in her hand. She moves her and Lexa's up and down, the Alpha moaning with every stroke. Clarke, turned on herself let go of Lexa's hand and replaced with her own, Lexa grabbing a handful of Clarke's hair.

 

"Jok..." The Alpha grunts out. Clarke moans at Lexa's arousal filling the room. Clarke moves and places herself in front to the Alpha. She looks up and sees the silver eyes of Lexa's alpha staring down at her. Clarke thrusts into nothing and moans. She puts her foot under her dripping cunt to grind against while she works her hands on Lexa. The brunette begins to thrust into Clarke's hand and Clarke grinds to her rhythm. Clarke sees Lexa's ball swell and her breathing get harder as she's about to cum. Clarke doesn't think and licks the tip of Lexa's head. Lexa growls and grinds her hips up into Clarke's mouth, filling it with her cock. "Jooooook Klark." She starts moving up and down, Clarke automatically bobbing her head and grinded against her heel. She rubs Lexa's ball and squeezes them ever so slightly and the floodgates open. Lexa's hand are on her head, holding her head and Clarke is frantically rubbing her hand against her clit. She swallows and slurps down Lexa's cum, tasting it on her tongue. It's sweet, almost like strawberries but salty like the food on the Ark. Clarke gulped it down until Lexa finished. The brunette thrusted up once more and laid on the bed. Clarke kept moving against her hand until she froze and moaned loudly. She collapsed next to Lexa. They stared into each other's eyes so long that Clarke saw the silver turn back into green. Clarke's eyes fluttered after that and she drifted into a sleep after hearing a low "thank you" for Lexa.


	9. Chapter 9

" _Ait, Azgeda is jomp opin in thre mons. We souda be ogud_ ," Maggie yells to her warriors. They yelled back there chat and Alex copied them a second late. " _Nou, the natronas gon daun graun. Emo snek up un yo an ban we thier gou. Jomp op then taim emo du nou fig raun it. Aleics wil shoun of it._ " Maggie looks over at her mate and Alex steps out the formation and next to her. 

 

"This is how you do it," The redhead brunette shouts. Maggie translates. The mates face each other and drop into a fighting stance. Maggie charges at Alex and the Omega ducks and hoists Maggie over her shoulder. The Alpha drops to the ground and cuts her fake dagger at Alex's ankles. She jumps and stomps her foot next to her head. Maggie stands and they take their place in front of the small army. "That's how it's done." Maggie translates again. 

 

" _Stot au!!"_ The warriors pair up and begin practicing. Alex and Maggie take a stance again. 

 

"Ok sky girl, I think you should show me some of your moves from your training," Maggie tells her. 

 

"We'll show each other. It would be smart if I knew how you fight for this war," Alex smirks. Maggie grins and they charge at each other. 

 

Maggie yells, training sword in the air coming down fast onto Alex. She moves at the last second, kicking her mate in the back of the knee. Maggie grunts and wipes around to elbow her in the back. Alex groans in pain but turns around with her hands in front of her face, a simple boxing guard. Maggie stands looking confused but copies her. Alex throws a punch caught by Maggie and she twists the girl's arm around her back. Alex headbutts her and breaks from her strong hold. 

 

"I have under thought you girl. Maybe there is more skill under that skin," Maggie smirks as she spits out some blood. Alex smiles and runs up to her. She turns and kicks Maggie not once but twice, one leg after an other. Maggie catches one before it could impact again, turning hard enough to make Alex yell out but not break it. The Omega falls to the ground and Maggie is quickly over her. She smiles at Alex and pecks her lips before getting over her and pulling her up.

 

"You fight good Alex. Like a warrior. You should come to training from now on." Maggie tells her.

 

"That would be great. I'd have something to do and I'd like to do this the right way. The grounder way. I want to start at the lowest level and rise up to the top like everyone else. I don't want special treatment just because I'm your mate." Alex explains to her.

 

"Are you sure Alex? I don't know about your training but ours is very tough," Maggie says to her.

 

"You think I can't handle being tossed around and hurt? You're sadly mistaken Alpha," Alex jokingly says and smirks.

 

"You asked for it Omega," Maggie responds. She unexpectedly lifts Alex and throws her over her shoulder. She hits the ground with an oof and hears some people chuckling at her. "Rule one gona, don't talk to me unless I ask you to. Now get up, hurry." Alex rushes up to her feet and Maggie calls her warriors to a stop. 

 

" _Sis op a bos op. Be doba op in 10. Go_ " Maggie says to them. They call back in respect Alex thinks and leave the formation. "Alex, go get some water. There is a pump over there, watch them though," Maggie nods over to the people surround the pump. "They're trouble." Alex nods and walks over to the pump. The warriors shot looks and glares her way but Alex isn't phased and keeps her head up high. As she reaches the pump four guys stand in front of it and look down at her.

 

"I remember this one. She was the one who killed one of us," One of them spit at her. Alex rolls her eyes.

 

"Could you move? I'm trying to get a drink," Alex says ignoring their comment.

 

"No sky girl. How about we take you on? You only won against Slate because of your fayogon? Four on one," The leader one smirks at her. They all laugh. Alex rolls her eyes again but backs up.

 

"Come on let's get this over with," She says as she puts her hands up. They act fake shocked.

 

"Oh Maggie's little Omega is going to fight us, I'm so scared," One of them fake. The other laugh and a crowd starts to surround them. "Alright, lets go little girl."

 

"Or let's not," Maggie yells from outside the circle. The audience splits and lets her in. "What is going on?" 

 

"Your Omega started this." Alex rolls her eyes at the remark. "We're just defending ourselves." 

 

"Is that correct? Well then Alex, what did you start exactly," Maggie asks, not falling for their shit. 

 

"I was trying to get some water and they came up to me. Said that I killed one of them. I would remember killing an ugly man like them," Alex shot at them. The crowd laughed and some ooed. 

 

"Well since this is already started, continue. Whoever wins, wins and after it they'll be no problems. It's four on one right?" Maggie asks. They all nod. "I pray for you men." The crowd laughs again and Maggie nods her head to begin the fight. They all charge at once, throwing different attacks, not coordinated with each other. Alex rolls her eyes and dodges them nicely until one of them grab her arms and hold them behind her back. The other three began punching and kicking at her stomach and face. Alex grunts and groans in pain and Maggie watches with a worried gaze. She catches Alex's eye for a signal to make them stop but finds none, only a smirk.  Next thing the Alpha can see it Alex's legs wrapping around one of their necks and her kicking another one. She's moving and wiggling roughly out of the man's hold on her and headbutted him in the face. A crack resounded from the man and he backed up holding his nose. He groans in pain and another grunts as Alex kicks him in the teeth. Alex, legs still around a guys neck, puts all her strength into a flip and pulls the men with her. She lands on her feet and he hits the ground, cold. Alex kicks another man twice just like she did Maggie and he falls out in a spin out. Two down two to go. The men then charge at her punching. She grabs it like Maggie grabbed her punch and her mate smirked. She grunts as she turns him around to block herself from his friend punch and is hits him in the face. They stumble back at the force but Alex gets her footing and pushes him onto the other one. Alex walks to them and pushes on man off the other. She grabs the man and pushes him on his knees. Alex decks him three times and he falls on the ground cold. Alex moves to the next guy and he smiles at her. 

 

"Come on Omega bitch. Show off your _ina_ _ripa_ ," He shouts. Alex raises her fist but he falls to the ground with a kick to the back of his head. Alex looks up and sees Maggie. 

 

"Now I don't mind if you spare with my mate, she can hold her own. Just don't ever in your life, call her an Omega bitch. Understood?" Maggie calls out.

 

" _SHA!!_ " The warriors shout. 

 

"Good. Now continue your training. There are some non traitors from Azgeda who will show you how they fight and show you how to counter. Go," Maggie says to them. The warriors leave and split into groups to learn the new techniques. As soon as all of them leave, Maggie rushes to Alex's side. 

"Are you alright girl? What were you thinking?" Maggie whisper yells to Alex. 

 

"I'm fine Maggie. I can handle myself you said so. Four men are nothing," Alex groans as she spits out some blood. "I'll just get some water and rest for a little bit." Maggie looks at her weirdly but nods and leads her to a bench. She then gets a cup that was left on the ground and washes before getting Alex water. "Drink it all and we're going back to my chambers." 

 

Alex gulps down the liquid and looks at Maggie," Go back?! No, we just got started, it's only been an hour and a half. I still need to learn and train," Alex yells with a hiss as she holds her front. 

 

"Alex you're hurt ok? And once you're better, you can begin training ok? Just take it easy for the rest of the day. Come on," Maggie says. Alex stands but buckles in pain and Maggie catches her. The dark brunette thin picks her mate up and carries her back inside the Polis tower after yelling commands to her squadron. They leave before Alex can hear their response and they're on the elevator. Alex gives in and boroughs her head into Maggie's shoulder as they rise up the floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trig:  
> Ait, Azgeda is jomp opin in thre mons. We souda be ogud : Alright, Azgeda is attacking in three month. We must be ready  
> Nou, the natronas gon daun graun. Emo snek up un yo an ban we thier gou. Jomp op then taim emo du nou fig raun it. Aleics wil shoun of it : Now, the traitors fight dirty. They sneak up on you and take thier time. Attack them when they do not expect it. Alex will show you it  
> Sis op a bos op. Be doba op in 10 : Take a break. Be back in 10


	10. How It's Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RANYA!! And I apologize for this chapter taking so long. I had some writer's block

Anya was training her warriors for the third time this week. Raven had followed her around. The Latina, had been watching the warriors fight for hours and her butt was starting to hurt. She wanted to call Anya over but the Alpha was yelling at the warriors. She wanted to leave and do something with herself but blondie wouldn't let her out of her sight. The Beta huffed. She watched the warriors fight and crossed her legs at the grunting and yelling. She didn't know why she was getting so worked up, she had been fine for the past few days. Maybe the atmosphere of Earth was messing with her. It was certainly different than the Ark. Raven looked up at the sky and saw the small small ship floating around. It must have gotten closer and closer with the time she's been down here. Raven sighed and laid her head back on the wall. She looked up, the tower wall climbing taller and taller.

 

"What is the matter Raven," Anya asks as she sits beside her. The Alpha is sweaty, wiping it away with a dirty towel. Raven could almost smell the dominant pheromones she was giving off as a aftermath of the training.  Raven turned and looked at Anya.

 

"I'm bored Anya. You guys have been training all week and I've been sitting here. Give me something to do. I feel useless as shit," Raven complains to Anya.

 

"Raven, why don't you train with us? I don't know your skill set or what you can do so why don't you tell me," Anya says. 

 

"I'm not a fighter, I build and engineer things Anya. I'm a mechanic. I work with metal and tools-"

 

"Metal you say? Maybe you can help out with the blacksmiths. One of them had to take a leave because her wife had a child. You could take her place," Anya offers. 

 

"Well, I am a fast learner and I could learn a thing or two and teach a thing or two. Sure, I don't see why not. Where they be at?" Raven says in a gangsta accent. Anya looks at her with a brow raised.

 

"You are the weirdest Beta I've ever met," Anya chuckles. She puts her arm around Raven's shoulder and rest her head on the other one and points. "They are over there, that building there. I warn it is very," Raven looks at Anya and follows the Alpha's eyes to her cleavage. Anya swallows and looks up, caught by Raven. She turns away. "Very hot in there. The fires are always going. I could walk you there if you like." Raven shakes her head and stands.

 

"No need Alpha, I can see that you've had enough heat for today. I'll be back when you guys are done," Raven kisses Anya on the cheek and walks off with a sway. Anya watches in awe until one of her warriors shakes her and knocks her out of the trance. She yells at him for touching her and casts one more look in Raven's direction. She had just entered the blacksmith shop. 

* * *

 

" _Anya was right, it's hot as hell in here_ ," Raven thought as she entered the blacksmith. There was a few customers in the shop and some people that Raven thought was the employees. She walked up to what she thought was the main blacksmith and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around and Raven was greeted with a smile and a feminine face.

 

" _Ha hofli ai sis au yu?_ " She asked. Raven put her arms up in confusion. "How may I help you?" 

 

"Um, the general is my soon to be mate and she told me that a job is opening here," Raven told her.

 

"Anya sent you? Well you're her mate, why do you need a job? You live in Polis tower," The woman asked. 

 

"I'm not used to the, having everything life. I want to put my knowledge to work and help anyway I can," Raven explained. 

 

"Well, may I know your name? I'm Haiden," She smiles.

 

"I'm Raven, nice to meet you," Raven grins back. "So when can I start work?" 

 

"Follow me first Raven. We got to get you familiar with the tools," Haiden told her. She began walking and Raven followed her to the back. She stopped and showed her an arsenal of tools. Haiden explained what each other them did and Raven picked it up immediately. She showed the brunette the melting pot where the iron and metal here heated and one of her workers showed her how to pore the hot liquid metal into a mold and hammer it. She went to another station were the mold was put into water, cooled and hammered again. After the mold was cooled, Raven saw that it was an ax head. Haiden brought her and the head to the front of the store were a customer was eagerly waiting. Haiden said something in Trig and the customer nodded and pulled out a small bag. They dumped it out on the counter and counted some sliver and grey coins. Haiden took them and handed the person the ax. Something like "mochof" was said and the customer left. Raven stayed and followed Haiden around for the rest of the day.

After the shop closed Haiden turned to Raven," Do you get the jist of things?" 

 

"Yeah yeah I do. When can I get started?" Raven asked. 

 

"Tomorrow morning. Be here when the sun rises because you have to get used to things. You can go back to your Alpha." Haiden smiled and told her. Raven smiled back and left the blacksmith shop. She walked back to Anya, the blonde sitting on the bench, wiping her head with a dark cloth and drinking water from a cup. She looked at the Beta. 

 

"Did you enjoy it?" Anya asked her. Raven sat next to her. 

 

"Yeah it was nice. The boss, Haiden said I could start working tomorrow, when the sun rises. Wake me up will you?" Raven told her and asked. Anya nodded. 

 

"Let me get these _branwadas_ home and we can head up the tower. Do you want to go to dinner or stay in the room?" Anya asked as she stood. 

 

Raven thought and it's like she wanted to stay alone with Anya. "Um, let's stay in our room tonight." 

 

"Ok," Anya answered and called her troops. Raven crossed her legs and watched as the Alpha yelled them into formation. They split and began joking around and Raven saw that they were done. Anya talked to some of her friends and saw the Beta patiently waiting. She saw a flash of Jakelin in her and said goodbye to her friends.

 

"You ready to go?" Anya asked. Raven nodded and stood. They walked to the tower and stepped into the elevator. It pulled them up and Raven grabbed Anya's arm at the sudden shake. Anya smirked and glanced at Raven. The Latina looking at her nails, still holding Anya's arm. The Alpha didn't stop her. After a few minutes the elevator stopped and they stepped out together. There was a commotion in the hall and Anya walked ahead of Raven. She asked some guards what was happening and they told her that one of the skaikru got into the tower. Anya pushed ahead and Raven followed her. 

 

"What's the problem," Anya growled at she looked at the person in the middle of the group. Raven came up beside her. A boy was kneeling over a bleeding body with a dagger in one hand. He looked up at Anya.

 

"Finn?! What are you doing?!" Raven yelled at the Alpha. He looked up at her through the dark locks. 

 

"Raven? I found you, I finally found you!" He said happily. He stood up and walked over to her. Anya put her arm in between them. "Who are you?!"

 

"I'm Anya, this beta's mate. You will back up from her." Anya growled at him. Finn growled back. His hand tightened around the dagger he had. He pushed Anya back, knife to her neck. The guards raised their swords in defense of her but she raised her hand. Blood trickled down her neck and Finn backed her into a room. Raven followed them and he put a spear through the handles. The door banged. 

 

Anya charged at him but Raven split them apart. "You're not her mate. You're just some cock driven Alpha who doesn't care for her. She's probably hypnotized and mind fucked after you raped her so much," Finn spat at Anya.

 

"How dare you accused her of that," Raven yelled at him. "She's done nothing to me, she even got me a job. She's gave me my space to adjust and welcome this place. You need to too." Finn looked at her.

 

"Why are you hanging on her like that? I'm your Alpha, not her," He growled at her. Raven faintly smelled his pheromones and nuzzled her face into Anya's arm.

 

"Finn you are not my Alpha, Anya's not either," Raven told him. Anya looked at her and Raven shook it off. "We haven't mated and she hasn't forced herself onto me. You on the other hand, you killed that person out there!"

 

"Because they didn't tell me where you were. I only wanted to find you and take you back to our camp. We already began building our wall. We need our technician," Finn tells her. Raven takes in his news and looks at Anya. The Alpha is looking down at her, clearly saying "decide" with her eyes. Raven looked back at Finn.

 

"Look Finn, that sounds nice and all but I'm gonna stay here. Clarke is here. Alex and Kara are here. I especially have to stay with Clarke, help her out and things. Just tell everyone in camp that we're not coming back. We have to stay here in order to have a treaty with the commander," Raven explained to him. The door banged again.

 

"You only have a few minutes till they break that down done and kill you," Anya tells him.

 

"Shut up," Finn growls. "Raven, you're coming with me!" He reached towards her and Anya stood between them.

 

"You're not touching her," She growled. 

 

"SHE'S MINE!" He yells and lunges at Anya dagger first. She knocked it out of his hand, kicked him in the leg and he fell to his knees. She locked his arms behind him and stepped on his leg. 

 

"What do you want to do with him Raven?" Anya asks her. Raven looks at her with frantic eyes. She's sure Anya would kill him with one move but she doesn't want him dead. "Come on girl, before they get the doors open." 

 

"Um, put him in the dungeon. Yeah, put him there," Raven told her. Anya nodded and lifted the mop hair Alpha up. She pressed her fingers on a pressure point and he fell cold in his arms. Anya laid him down and opened the doors. She spoke with the guards and they took Finn. Anya grabbed Raven's hand and walked her to their room. She shut the door and locked it. The blonde sighed and pushed her hair back, on top of her head. Raven jumped on her. She wrapped her arms around Anya's neck.

 

"I'm so glad you're ok. That he didn't hurt you," Raven sighed into her neck. She felt Anya put her arms on her waist and purred. 

 

"I'm ok Raven, I'm good," The Alpha tells her. "He only got a small cut on me. I'll heal." Raven hugged her tighter and Anya groaned. The Beta let go.

 

"I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Is that from training or him?" She asked. 

 

"It's from training, you don't have to worry. I just need to lay down and get cool," Anya told her. Raven nodded and let Anya walk over to the bed. She stripped her shirt off and laid on the bed. "Ask the servant for some ice, water and a bandage. Repeat after me ok?  _Az, woda an rapon_ got it?" 

 

" _Az, woda an rapon?_ That's it?" Raven repeats. Anya nods. Raven stepped into the hallway and tapped a servant. "Um, _az, woda an rapon_ please?" The servant nodded, smiled and walked off. Raven went back into the room.

 

"I really should teach you Trig," Anya said as she walked into the room. "It shouldn't be as hard as gonsleng." 

 

"That would be smart to do, I am working in a public place now and I can't understand the people there." Raven said as she stood at the door. After a few minutes in silence, the door knocked. Raven got the things and closed it behind her. She sat near Anya on the bed. "Tilt your head up. I need to clean the blood." Anya looked at the ceiling and hissed as she felt the cold water on her neck. Raven as gently as she could, cleaned the wound as good as she could. "Doesn't look like you need stitches and I have no idea how to do that anyway so I'll just wrap it up." Anya hummed her agreement and Raven wrapped up her wound. She placed the ice on the bruises that were decorating the Alpha's abs. Raven gulped at the sweaty stomach of the girl next to her and Anya scoffed. 

 

"S-s-sorry, I didn't mean to-"

 

"Get caught. It's alright Raven. It's payback from earlier," Anya chuckles. 

 

"Oh yeah, I suppose I'm too attractive to keep your eyes off me," Raven teased. 

 

"That you are _Ravion_ , it makes me want to take you right now," She growled. Anya climbed closer to Raven and held her chin. Anya pecked her on the lips and Raven gasped. She kissed her again and again until Raven was on her back and Anya was leaning over her. The blonde's leg was in between her legs and was pressing on her crotch. Anya's hands went to her waist and clutched them. Raven groaned and rocked against Anya's leg. She felt Anya's hands roam up her body and grab her chest through her shirt. Raven arched to her hand and moaned as she felt Anya's boner in her pants. She pushed against it and Anya growled into her mouth. Anya's hand went up her shirt and pressed her groin down onto Raven's. The Beta's eyes opened and pushed against Anya. The Alpha separated them. 

"What what is it?" She asked with hooded eyes. 

 

"It's just too fast, slow down," Raven panted out. She looked into Anya's brown eyes and saw traces of yellow glistening within them. 

 

"D-do you want me to stop?" The Alpha asked with a crooked voice. 

 

"No Anya you're fine. Just just slow down please. You can keep going," Raven told her. Anya nodded and kissed down Raven's neck. The Beta groaned. "Take, take my shirt off." Anya leaned up and stripped Raven's shirt off. She pulled the Beta on her lap and groaned when she pressed on her bruise.  

 

" _Jok_ ," She sighed in pain. 

 

"Anya, I much as I want to continue, we should stop. You're hurt and will be better in a few days. Just wait it out," Raven says to her, breathing heavily. She rocked against Anya and her grip tighten on her waist.

 

"Raven, I'll be alright," Anya said. Raven pressed on her bruise again and she hissed. 

 

"Sorry Alpha but you're not getting any tonight. Get undressed, go to bed," Raven said as she climbed off her. Anya groaned and laid back on the pillows and furs. She slide off her pants and climbed under the sheets. She waited for Raven to undress and felt her get into bed. Anya turned on her side and pulled Raven close by her waist. The Beta yelped in surprise but didn't make any sounds of objection. Anya put her nose by Raven's neck and nibbled on her neck. 

 

"Goodnight Anya," The Beta groggily said to her. 

 

"Night Raven," Anya responded. She pulled Raven closer and pushed against her. 

 

"Don't get something started that you can't finish," Raven moaned as she felt Anya's pole press onto her ass. 

 

"I'd show you how it's done Beta. Better than that sorry accuse of an Alpha. He's not gonna touch you again," Anya said, clearly in need of sleep. "Did you mean what you said? About me not being your Alpha?"

 

"Shut up and sleep dumbass. You don't have to compete with anyone. You're better by far," Raven said not knowing if she was sleep or not. She glanced behind her and saw the Alpha out cold and followed in her footsteps.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! Sorry I was away for so long, I took a vacation and came back with writers block. I'm back now and will updated soon with The Survivor.

Clarke was with Lexa at another meeting. That's all they've been doing for a while but the Omega's been picking up on a look of things. Mostly Lexa though. She noticed how the Alpha would move her jaw when she was aggravated or annoyed and how she would put on a certain face with every person she spoke to. The Alpha was complicated and special but Clarke liked everything about her. But today, something was off. 

 

"I said to shut up," Lexa growls, rubbing her temples. "None of your tribes but Azgeda knows how Azgeda fights. I'm not sure maybe you could find a rare one that studied with them but left but if you don't, you train with Skaikru. Understood?" Lexa huffs at them. Clarke squirms on her lap. 

 

"But Heda, Skaikru is putting up a wall around thier tribe. We cannot trust them," Indra tells her. 

 

"Do you not have a wall surrounding Trikru? Does Delfikru not have a wall also? Until you tell me that they are preparing for war against us or allying with Nia, you have nothing. Dismissed, all of you, I'm tired of this." Lexa growls loudly. The beta huffs to herself and leaves the room with the other. The guards shut the doors behind themselves and Clarke stands.

 

"Was that the best decision Lexa?" For all we know, Skaikru is preparing to fight," Clarke says to her. Lexa's eyes are closed and she's rubbing her head again.

 

"Either they are with us or against us and if they are against us, I'll kill them all," The Alpha growls. 

 

"Lexa what?! What's wrong with you, are you in your right mind?" Clarke says to her. Lexa's eyes open and she looks up at Clarke. The Omega steps back in fear of the sliver eyes staring into her blue ones. 

 

"I'm trying not to shift right now and take you were you stand. I'm trying my hardest Clarke but if you keep yelling and defying me, I do not know what I will do," Lexa says in broken breathes. 

 

"Lex, should, should I go?" Clarke hesitates. 

 

"If you leave my presence, I will kill the nearest person and no one will stop me," She growls. 

 

"Ok ok, I won't leave. Should I come closer?" 

 

"Hurry," The Alpha huffs. Clarke rushes over to Lexa and the brunette pulls her into her lap. Clarke straddles her and Lexa's arms go around her waist. She gasps as Lexa palms her ass. "Quiet, just quiet." Clarke snaps her mouth shut and lets Lexa run her hands over her body. Her rough hands move under Clarke's soft shirt, running over her bindings. One of the hands run down her chest, legs and grabs a knife that the Alpha had on her boot. It moves back up Clarke's body and the Omega keeps from whimpering in fear. "I'm not going to cut you unless you ask." Lexa cuts up Clarke's shirt from the inside out, then does her chest bindings. Her chest moves with Clarke's breathing. Lexa stabs the knife into the wooden chair and paws Clarke's chest. "Mine. If anyone else touches you, I'll kill them." 

 

"Y-yours," Clarke moans out as Lexa pinches her nipples. She pulls them and Clarke grinds her body onto Lexa. The Alpha growls in pleasure and takes Clarke's mouth with hers. She moans into the Omega's mouth and Clarke bites her bottom lip. Lexa grins at Clarke's fierceness and grinds onto her. 

 

"You better stop grinding on me or I'll take you right here right now Omega," Lexa growls and grins. Clarke smiles against her lips. 

 

"Oh the big bad Alpha's gonna fuck me? I'd like to see you try." Clarke teases. She feels Lexa's hand slip into her panties and grab her bare ass. Lexa smirked and stood, lifting Clarke. The blonde squealed and Lexa pulled her pants down. "LEXA!" 

 

"You called?" The Alpha joked. "You told me to try and I'm trying. I'm in a no nonsense mood Clarke." The brunette lets go of Clarke's waist but the Omega was a death tight grip on her neck and legs wrapped around her waist. Lexa pulled her own pants down and sat back on the cold throne. 

 

"DU NOU LE ENI UN IN!!" Lexa shouts and commands to the guards. She hears a faint 'SHA HEDA' through the doors and turns back to Clarke. Lexa pulled her Omega close and ground her cock on Clarke's entrance. Clarke felt the head slip into her and she pushed back against Lexa's hard armor. 

 

"Lexa, please, I'm not ready yet stop," She begged at she felt Lexa's nails dig into her ass. "Please please stop!" 

 

"Mine! Mine!" The rut driven Alpha growled at Clarke. The sliver eyes looked into blue and saw what she had become. Fear filled Clarke's eyes and tears came from their corners. Lexa could smell Clarke's arousal but could also smell her fear. Her fear permeated the room and Lexa choked on it. 

 

"Lexa please, please stop," She whimpered and showed her neck in fear. Tears fall from Lexa's eyes and she moves her hands from Clarke's ass. Claws had formed from were her nails had been and they were dipped in blood. 

 

"Clarke," She growled and whimpered. "Get off me." 

 

"W-what?" She stuttered.

 

"Get off m-me. I hurt y-you, you're bleeding and crying. Get off me," Lexa tells her again.

 

"A-are you sure?" The Omega shakes and hesitates.

 

"Y-yes please Clarke. Please," Lexa begs her. Clarke stands from Lexa's lap and pulls up her pants. Lexa stands in front of her and pull up her shorts and pants. They stand in awkward silence.

"Clarke. I'm sorry, I-i-i almost forced you to do s-something that you aren't ready f-for. I'm sorry Clarke."

 

Clarke looked up at her," Lexa it's not your fault. You weren't in control at the time and-"

 

"And I took it too far. I should have never done that ever. Not without your say. I should spend the rest of the day without your presence. I'd do something else that you wouldn't what," Lexa tells her.

 

"Lexa, it's ok. You weren't in control."

 

"AND I SHOULD HAVE BEEN! I should've been. If you don't leave I will. I'll see you tonight." Lexa says and doesn't meet eyes with Clarke.

 

"Lexa-"

 

"Please Clarke, please." Lexa says and looks up at her with green eyes. Clarke nods and leaves the room.

* * *

"Lena I need to talk to you," Lexa says as she knocks on her office door.

 

"L-lexa yes? What is it," Lena asks, stepping away from Kara. Her hair was moved to the side and Lexa saw wet marks on them.

 

"I need your advice on something. I made a major mistake today with Clarke," She says ignoring her and Kara's messy state. 

 

"I'll just go," Kara says looking at the two sisters. 

 

"No Kara you can stay. I actually need to tell you something and you're advice as well. Anyway, back to it," Lexa says. "Lena if Kara forced herself onto you but backed away at the last minute, would you forgive her?" 

 

 

"I already am in my rut," Lexa tells them.

 

"Well, if Kara almost forced herself onto me but stopped, I'd forgive her. I'd scold her to control herself but I'd forgive her." Lena tell her sister. "She'd need to work on her self control and everything but yes, I'd forgive her." 

 

"Hmm ok, thank you Lena and Kara," Lexa says.

 

"Y-yes?" The younger Alpha stutters. 

 

"Do not hurt my sister. She is the world to me and the only family I have left. Do something to her and I'll pop your knot off understood?" Lexa says to her. 

 

"Yes Heda, I understand," Kara says. Lexa nods. 

 

"Have a good rest of your day. Go ahead and continue what you were doing," Lexa jokes and leaves the office. 

* * *

Lexa paces around her and Clarke's quarters, waiting for the Omega to come back. It's been hours since she's seen her and she's calmed down since the morning. Before she went to her room, she visited the tower kitchen, talked and cooked with the workers and servants. She had made Clarke a dinner, full with meats and berries. She was sure the Omega would love it and forgive her for her mistakes. She heard something outside the door, laughter and it belonged it her Omega, Clarke. Lexa stood be the bed, hands behind her back, waiting. The door opened and Lexa looked into the eyes of the girl she frightened.

*** * ***

 "Lexa," Clarke said looking into her eyes. 

 

"C-clarke," The Alpha said and stuttered. She shook her head and took a step forward. "Clarke. I'd like to apologize for everything, everything that I did this morning no not just this morning, through my entire rut. The roughness I showed to you, my attitude, I hurt you, I made you bleed. I apologize deeply, deeply for that. I hope that in your mind or heart that you will forgive me for my actions."

 

"Lexa, it's ok. You didn't have to do all," She looked around the room. "All of this. You already apologized."

 

"I know that I did but that wasn't good enough. I want you to trust me and not be afraid of me. This morning, I saw the fear in your eyes, and the hurt. I was going to do something that you weren't ready for, probably ever won't be with me and I was so so close to hurt you. My nails and fingers had blood on them Clarke. How do you just brush something like I did off, how?" Lexa says and asks her. 

 

"You forgive. I'm not going to forget what you did, it was unacceptable, you lost control and you need to learn to handle your Alpha but you don't have to beat yourself up over it. I accept your apology, I already did this morning." Clarke says and steps closer to her. The Omega looks up and into the Alpha's eyes, their lips close but far. Clarke stood on her toes and took Lexa's lips with hers, moaning as she felt the strong arms surround her. Lexa's hands hadn't dared to cross Clarke's waist but the blonde pushed them onto her ass. She smirked against Lexa's lips as she felt her squeeze. Clarke pulled away to speak but Lexa chased after her mouth. She landed on her neck but had no objections. 

 

"Lexa, we should stop," Clarke tells her as she was backed onto the bed stand. She felt the Alpha groan but she didn't stop. Lexa hoisted Clarke's leg around her waist and slipped her fingertips into her bottoms. Clarke groaned as she felt her bulge grinded against her crotch. "Lexa! Stop!" Lexa pushed herself off Clarke abruptly.  

 

"Clarke, I'm sorry. I did it again, I took advantage again. I can't control my rut-" 

 

"Stop that. Don't blame yourself, I kissed you. You're fine, you just just have to control your Alpha during your rut. It's like me in my heat. We could teach and learn with each other, you're fine," Clarke says and Lexa nods not looking at her. "Look at me." Lexa looked farther away. "Look at me Lexa." Nothing. "Alpha! Look at me!" Lexa turned and started at Clarke with silver eyes. "You are fine. You did nothing wrong." Lexa nods and Clarke thinks she sees tear but Lexa wipes her eyes away before she could determine.

 

"Shall we eat?" Lexa asks. 

 

"That would be a good idea." Clarke responds. They chat and eat, sometimes starting at each other in silence. Lexa's eyes still haven't returned to their green but the Alpha explained that that meant she was fully in her rut. She had to sleep and they would be green in the morning. Clarke nodded at that and told Lexa that she was going to shower. Lexa nodded at her and climbed into bed as the water started. Clarke stared into the wall and thought about Lexa. Lexa stared into the ceiling and thought about Clarke. When Clarke stepped out of the shower, she turned and looked into the full body mirror. She saw the scabs that Lexa had left in her ass but they had already started healing. She dressed in underclothing and walked to their bed. Lexa had fallen asleep luckily not in full armor. Clarke moved her under the furs and climbed in. She looked at the sleeping brunette and the girl was so peaceful. She pecked Lexa on the nose and fall asleep with the sound of Lexa's breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trig:  
> DU NOU LE ENI UN IN! : DO NOT LET ANY ONE IN
> 
> P.S. Do you guys know about the discriminant. They are a genderless clothing store online and I have a discount code that you could use. My code is Dev85 and it's for 25% off in the Pride section. https://www.thediscriminant.com/ is their website, go check it out.


	12. When You're Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get that the timeline of the story maybe a bit confusing so I'll explain it. The delinquents came down, Lexa and the other three picked who they wanted. A week later, Lena and Lexa got the letter that Nia and her army were coming to Polis in three months. 7 days between the letter and Lexa's rut, Alex, Anya and Maggie started to train, Raven got her job, Kara got in a with Lena and Lexa's rut started to come and a day after it came, chapter 11. I'm sorry if it was confusing to understand during the story but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"You are insatiable you know," Lena sighed as Kara kissed up her neck. It was morning but Lena didn't have to work today. 

 

"With a beautiful black haired Omega in my bed, I just can't help myself," Kara joked as she leaned on her forearms. The top half of the Alpha's body was over Lena's, hair pushed to one side. Kara's binding were covering her chest but Lena had a full view of the alluring abs her Alpha had. 

 

"I could say the same about a certain blonde haired Alpha," Lena joked back as she gently ran her nails up Kara's stomach. Kara hissed and put her nose in the crook of Lena's neck. She bit on her skin and grinned when she heard Lena moan. Kara spoke but it came out mumbled. 

"What did you say Alpha? You're such as you sky people call it, a goof." Lena laughed. Kara sat up and moved between Lena's legs. She grabbed the Omega's hips and pulled her up on her lap. 

 

"I asked when your heat started," Kara repeats. She moves Lena's legs around her waist and holds the woman.

 

"It usually starts after Lexa's rut ends. Her rut last about 5 or 6 days, 7 at most," Lena tells her. She put her pale arms around Kara's neck and kisses her with a smile. "Why?"

 

"I was just wondering, I didn't want it to sneak up on us that's all," Kara says, she starts to kiss Lena's neck again. 

 

"Reasonable," The Omega gasped as Kara pulled her close and lightly bit her neck. "Mmm Kara.." 

 

"Yes baby," The Alpha grinned. Lena flicked her forehead and Kara laughed. 

 

"Again, insatiable," Lena chuckled. "You can't keep your hands off me." 

 

"It's not like you're fighting me baby," Kara laughed. "Will you teach me Trig today or will we stay in bed?" 

 

"Ugh you drive a hard hard bargain Alpha but I'll teach you some Trig and we'll go to the training grounds." Lena tells her. She pecks Kara's lips and gets up from the bed. 

 

"Why the training grounds?" Kara asks as she follows her to the bathroom. 

 

"Maggie wants to teach you some basics and moves and Alex wants to see you. It's been a couple of days," Lena tells her. Kara nods at that and they walk in the bathroom together. Lena starts the shower and Kara freezes for a second. 

 

"W-wait, we're showering together?" Kara hesitates but asks and wonders if she should just go with the flow. Lena raises an eye and looks at her and the blonde thinks she should've just gone with the flow. 

 

"We can if you think you're up for it Alpha," Lena says and begins to undress. Kara thanks the gods that Lena didn't say no and begins stripping. She quickly throws off her bindings and shorts and look up at Lena. It's steamy in the bathroom but Kara could still see enough. Lena was just as naked as she was and Kara took in the sight. Lena's supple ass and slender back that her hair was cascading down. Kara felt her dick twitch and willed herself not to get hard. Lena stepping in the hot water and Kara followed after her. Even though the shower was big enough to fit more than two people, it felt like it was too small for just one. Kara felt as if she was towering over the Omega but they were almost the same height. Kara looked up and down Lena's body again, hands itchy just to touch the Omega. 

"You can touch me you know. We are going to be mates sooner or later," Lena says to her and she yelps when Kara's arm pull her closer. Kara kissed her temple and they swayed in the warm water. 

 

"You're amazing Kara," Lena whispers to her. 

 

"You act like you're not and I'm holding myself back right now. If I could I would be all over you," She whispers back. 

 

"Why can't you? Are you scared?" Lena chuckles and puts her hand back to run through Kara's wet hair. 

 

"I thought you wouldn't want me to, after what I did," Kara says in a small voice. Lena turned to face her. 

 

"Kara, we were both in the wrong but you are ok. I forgave you for what you did, and you only made a mistake. That doesn't mean you can't touch me or fondle me or do what you want in private. I will not mind it, I want it myself. You're not a bad Alpha or mate because of your instincts," Lena tells her. She puts her hand to Kara's cheek and the Alpha whimpers and leans into it.

 

"I'm sorry Lena, I just feel I have to ask before I do it. I've been raised to ask for anything and don't do anything at all with consent. Well not by the Ark because they thought since I was an Alpha, I could take anything I want but by my parents and Alex. And after what happened to her, I just don't know," Kara tells the woman in front of her. 

 

"You're ok for wanting me Kara. You don't have to ask if it's a kiss or a touch, I won't stop you. But if it's something like sex-" 

 

"Yeah I know, ask. I learned that with the thing with Alex," Kara sighs. She kisses Lena's forehead. "Thank you for that." 

 

"It's not a problem. You needed it," Lena says. Kara leans her head on Lena's and breathed in. She pulled Lena closer so their bodies were touching. 

 

"This is ok right?" She asks, still unsure. 

 

"Shhhhh Alpha, you're fine," Lena sighs. She leans up and kisses Kara's lips. "But as much as I love this, we have to go."

 

"I hate it when you're right." Kara huffs. "But you're right." 

 

"That I am," Lena says as she turns the water off and she and Kara step out of the shower. She yelps at Kara pulls her close again and spins her. Kara kisses her temple and moves her arms under Lena's chest. The blonde moves her hands down Lena's smooth stomach. Lena's breath hitches as Kara's fingers graze her pelvis. "Ugh, we have to go!" She says and rushes out the bathroom. Kara follows her and a towel is thrown at her face when she gets out. She pulls it off her face to see Lena drying quickly and starting to dress.

 

"What's the rush, you left in a hurry?" Kara asks, drying the front of her body. 

 

"Ugh Maggie and Alex, they wouldn't want us to be late," She lies. Kara groans in annoyance and Lena feels her arousal seep through her shorts. 

 

"Tell me when they wanted to meet and we'll go then," Kara said as she stepped behind Lena. The Omega was covering her chest with her arm and Kara grabbed her from behind. She screams in surprise. 

 

"Would you believe it if I said they wanted up now?" Lena asks. 

 

"Lena? Why do you want to go so bad? Did I do something?" Kara asks, genuinely. 

 

"You did something but it's nothing wrong," Lena whispers. 

 

"What did I do?" Kara asks, turning Lena so they can face each other. 

 

"Just smell Kara, I'm surprised you can't already," Lena says embarrassed. Kara points her nose up and sniffs around like a pup.

 

"I don't smell anything.......oh, o-oh," Kara stutters. Lena blushes and puts her face on Kara's bare chest. "You're aroused? By me?"

 

"Have you seen yourself? Kara, you are a sex goddess," Lena chuckles on her chest. "And I'm more turned on than I would because-"

 

"Your heat is starting, I can smell it on you only with what I did," Kara coughs. "But I'm a sex goddess huh? You like me that much?"

 

"Karaaaaaa, shut uppp," Lena whines. Kara laughs.

 

"You are adorable Lena Woods, you know what?"  Kara said to her. She put her hand under the brunette's chin and tilted it up. She brought Lena's lips to her and the Omega stood on her toes. "God you are beautiful, so so beautiful." Kara brushed her hand against her mate's cheek and Lena leaned onto it. The Omega kissed her hand and looked into her eyes. Blue met green and Kara fell to her knees. 

 

"Kara?! Are you ok?!" Lena said in surprise. 

 

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. I just.......I just, I don't know. I feel like submitting to you, it doesn't feel we-weird or dumb," Kara explained. "My wolf feels like it should be here, on my knees in front of you. It's not sexual. It feels right." 

 

"K-kara, I don't know what to say," Lena tells her. 

 

"Then don't say anything," Kara says as she stands. She holds Lena's face and kisses her. They moan into each other's mouths and Kara lifts Lena by her waist. Lena's legs wrap around her waist and Kara walks them to the bed. She leans and puts Lena on her back, on top of her. The Alpha's hands ran up her body, cupping her breasts and Lena opened her eyes. 

 

"Kara Kara Kara wait, just wait," She said with urgency. Kara sat up.

 

"What what, did I do something wrong?" The Alpha asked concerned. 

 

"Nothing you did nothing I didn't want. I just don't want to get started when we have to stop soon. Even though she doesn't want us right now, Maggie will want us soon," Lena explains to her.

 

"Ugh fucking hell," Kara sighs. She looks between the two of them and her legs is between Lena's. She presses forward and the Omega moans Kara. "Fuck. Can't we just meet tomorrow?"

 

"You could but I wanted to see you train. You have to keep the muscles you have up somehow and I want to see how," Lena confesses to her. Kara raises an eyebrow at her and Lena turns away with a blush.

 

"You like my body that much huh?" Kara asks in a judging tone.

 

"No no no I mean yes but I didn't mean it like that!" Lena panics.

 

"I know what you meant Lena, I'm just messing with you. I like your body too and your mind for that matter," Kara smirks. She moves off Lena and throws on some new bindings. "Either you get dressed now or we both get undressed." Lena shoots up and dresses quickly. Kara laughs. 

 

"You ready to go?" Lena asks her. 

 

"Sooner we go, sooner we can be back," Kara says and they walk out the room. They take the elevator down, chatting about Lena's work. They walk to the training grounds and see Alex flipping someone over her back. Maggie woos at her from a bench not far away.

 

"Good job girl! Keep it up!" The Alpha yells. Lena and Kara walk over to her. 

 

"Hey Maggie," Kara greets. 

 

"Hey little danvers, look at your sister, she's a natural," The Alpha told her. "Once she's done kicking this guys ass which'll be soon, we can start your training. You can come here once a week so you learn how to protect yourself and Lena when and if the time comes." Maggie drinks from water she's holding.

 

"Sounds good." Kara says. She watches her older sister punch the guy she flipped over and he was out. Alex looked up and saw the three of them smiling at her. She ran over to them. 

 

"Hu........hey guys. How you..........how are you do," Alex says, catching her breath. 

 

  
"Catch your breath baby then talk. You like to overwork yourself," Maggie says. Alex nods and takes Maggie's cup of water. She drinks the rest and starts again. 

 

"Hey guys, How are you doing," Alex says, hands on her hips. Kara walks forward and hugs her sister. 

 

"I missed you Alex," Kara whispers in her sister's ear. 

 

"I've missed you too little sis," Alex says back. "What have you been up to, how have you been?" 

 

"I've been good Alex doing well. I've picked up a little Trig during working with Lena. I've helped her work and even talked with her sister some." 

 

"You talked to the commander? and she didn't threaten to kill you?" Alex says surprised. 

 

"She did oh she did. She said if I ever hurt Lena, I'd die and I respect that, I do." 

 

"I thought she was a softy for a second," Alex says and Kara nods. The sisters talk for a while until Maggie interrupts them. 

 

"Kara, you want to get started? Lena said you two don't have a lot off time until you have to go back." 

 

"Yeah ok, just tell me what to do," Kara says to her. Alex goes and sits beside Lena. Alex tosses Kara knuckle wraps and the Alpha puts them on her hands. 

 

"Ok little Alpha, here is what you do. I'm teaching you basic hand to hand offense and defense for today and later on, knifes and after that swords." Maggie tells her. Kara nods. "Ok kid, put your fists up." Kara raises them in front of her face, formed perfectly. "I guess Alex taught you some things?" Maggie asks, putting punching pads on her hands.

 

"Yeah just a little and I got into fights when I was younger," Kara tells her.

 

"Normal for an Alpha to fight. Let's get started. Punch at me," Maggie tells her. Kara launches forward, hitting the pad on the target. "Good good. Go again and this time, hit me twice, try to aim for the pad." Maggie nods and Kara goes forward again, hitting the pad once and turning to hit the other one. "Damn Danvers, are all of you good fighters?" 

 

"We try," Kara jokes. Maggie tells her to throw as much punches as she can and Kara lets go. She runs forward, quickly hitting the pads in cession. 

 

"Harder Kara harder," Maggie yells and Kara punches with all her strength. "Come on Danvers, look who your impressing." Kara looks up, faltering her punches to see Lena watching her. Her green eyes met Kara's and the Alpha roundhouse kicked. Maggie ducked in time. "Damn girl, you trying to kill me already?" 

 

"No no Maggie, sorry. I just," She looked at Lena, "I just don't know what came over me." 

 

"You do, you want to impress your mate. Show her you're an Alpha who's strong. I get it, I do it all the time," Maggie tells her. "You haven't had an older Alpha guide you through your years have you?" 

 

"No, only thing I was taught when I presented was that I could take what I want and no one would stop me. My parents are a Beta and an Omega, they knew nothing about raising an Alpha but they tried their best." Kara explained to her. 

 

"Yeah, I understand. But if you need advice on dealing with your wolf and what it does, talk to me, I'd be more than happy to help," Maggie tells her. 

 

"Thank you Maggie, I really appreciate it." Maggie just nods. 

 

"Come on Kara, lets put those legs of yours to work, show me what they can do." 

* * *

 

Kara's legs can make Lena's knees weak and buckle. The Alpha had her pinned to the door, a leg between Lena's like earlier. She was grinding on Kara's calf as the blonde had her hand under Lena's bindings. 

 

"You are so hot Lena, gods, I can't wait to fuck you," Kara curses. 

 

"The bed Kara please the bed," She pants as she grinds harder on her leg. Kara lifts her and Lena wraps her legs around the Alpha's waist. Kara walked them over to the bed as fast as she could and dropped Lena. 

"Great gods," Lena moaned. Kara moved up so she was towering over Lena. She kissed the woman, letting her tongue go into Lena's mouth. "God damn Kara." Lena sighed as Kara pulled away from her. Kara smirked and kissed Lena's neck. Lena's hands let go of the sheets and raveled in Kara's hair. Kara moved down Lena's body until she was in between her legs. Lena raised her hips and Kara pulled her pants down. Kara slipped Lena's soaked shorts from her and settled. Kara looked up at Lena and the Omega's legs closed around her head. Kara pried them open. She ran her tongue up Lena's sex and a gush of wetness came from her. 

"Did you just cum?" Kara chuckled. 

"Y-you got me worked up," Lena panted. "Shut up and keep going." She pushed Kara's head back down and moaned as she felt Kara's finger enter her and her tongue circle around her clit. "M-m-more," Lena shuddered out as she closed her eyes. Kara pushed another finger into her Omega and the brunette's back arched. Kara began to pump her fingers in and out of Lena, brushing against her spot. Lena clenched around Kara's fingers and the Alpha growled. She pulled her fingers out from Lena and Lena whined at the loss. "Kara, why'd you stop," Lena pants out. She opened her eyes to see Kara over her, her pants tenting and her breathing heavily. Kara's hands went up Lena's body, resting on her breasts. She yanked down Lena's bindings and watched her chest bounce. The blonde kicked off her pants and pulled her boxers to her ankles. She stalked up Lena's body, pinching her nipples and pulling them slightly. Lena bit her hand to dull her moans and she arched to Kara's hands. " _ Jok Kara Jok. _ "

 

"Tell me what  _ jok  _ means Lena," Kara grunts out. 

 

" _ Jok  _ means fuck in y-y-our words," Lena moaned out as Kara slide her cock across Lena's entrance. 

 

"Fuck huh? How about I  _ jok _ your, how do you say cunt in Trig?" Kara groans as she slips into Lena. 

 

" _ GAPA!! JOK MY GAPA KARA!!"  _ Lena yells out as Kara bottoms inside her. 

 

"You asked for it baby," Kara gasped as she began to hammer inside Lena. Lena's legs locked around Kara's waist. Kara placed her hand on the headboard and clutched it. The headboard groaned and creaked at each thrust Kara gave Lena. Kara slammed in and out of Lena, grunting every time she went in her warm tunnel. Kara bent down and captured Lena's lips with hers, letting her tongue in her mouth. Kara stroked deep and hard into Lena, her knot starting to form. 

 

" _ Kara, knou ai. Ron op yur knou, Ai gaf in _ et," Lena yelled out as Kara hammered into her. She was so close, getting closer every time Kara nudged her spot.  Kara stopped and pulled out of Lena. Lena whined. " _ Kara du nou hop op!" Kep in _ _kigon_!"

 

"I don't know what you said Lena but I want you to ride me," Kara huffed out. She flipped them over so Lena was straddling her lap and her shaft was resting on her. Kara breathe heavily as she looked at Lena. The Omega was glistening with sweat and her chest heaving. Kara watch her breasts go up and down and she twitched at the sight. She lifted Lena's hips and allowed the Omega to line her up. As she let go of Lena and she slammed on her cock, the door knocked.

 

" _ Fleimkepa? Ar yu ku? Ai sen in yel in,  _ " A servant asks from behind the door. Lena stared into the eyes of Kara, filled with worry. She didn't know what to say. Kara leaned up to Lena's ear.

 

"Tell them not to worry," She whispered to the Omega. Lena nodded and started to speak but Kara thrusted up into her. She hit her on the chest but Kara's eyes spoke 

 

" _ Keep speaking or I'll stop _ ." 

 

" _Ai am k_ ," Lena's voice wavered. Kara thrusted into her and she slammed back down. Lena's eyes rolled back and she clenched her legs on Kara's hips. Kara raised an eye at her and Lena kept speaking. " _Ai am ku._ _ beja _ ." 

 

" _ Ar yu get klin ait Fleimkepa? _ " The servant asked. 

 

" _ Ai am ku. Beja go beja _ ," Lena panted while staring in Kara's eyes. Kara suddenly understood what Beja meant and started to thrust her hips up and down. Lena bit her fist until she heard the servant scamper off. She began to bounce on Kara's cock. Kara's head slammed back against the headboard in pleasure as Lena clenched and unclenched around her. 

 

"Fuck I'm gonna cum Lena. Don't stop," Kara growled out at her. Lena whimpered and Kara sat up. She wrapped her arms around Lena's side and Lena's hands locked behind her neck. "Don't you stop bounce girly." Lena rose and slammed down, Kara bottoming every time. In this position, Lena felt Kara's tip nudge her cervix and screamed in silence as she came. She tightened around Kara and the Alpha came with a grunt. Lena was shot into another orgasm as she felt Kara's cum paint her walls.  

 

"You didn't knot me, why?" Lena asked out of breath.

 

"I knew that you weren't ready and truth be told, I'm not either, I was just spitting out things." Kara told her. Lena nodded.

 

"Thank you for knowing I guess," Lena panted. 

 

"No problem love, no problem," Kara panted back. She pulled out of Lena, the woman groaning at the loss and laid next to her. "We should clean huh?" 

 

"Shhhhhhh Alpha, enjoy the moment," Lena said. Kara pulled up the blanket and pulled Lena to her chest. 

 

"I love it when you're right." Kara laughed. Lena shushed her again and they fell asleep in the afternoon glow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Back with this fic! I have a question, should I make the characters actually shift into wolves or just have a wolf spirit/soul? 
> 
> Trig:   
> GAPA!! JOK MY GAPA KARA! : CUNT!! FUCK MY CUNT KARA!!  
> Kara, knou ai. Ron op yur knou, Ai gaf in et : Kara knot me. Give your knot, I need it  
> Kara du nou hop op. Kep in kigon. : Kara do not stop. Keep going  
> Fleimkepa? Ar yu ku? Ai sen in yel in : Flamekeeper? Are you ok? I hear yelling  
> Ai am ku : I am ok  
> Ar yu get klin ait Fleimkepa : Are you sure you're alright Flamekeeper?


	13. Chapter 13

It had been three days since Lexa’s rut started. The Alpha had a trail of pheromones following her everywhere she went. Clarke was with her, it wasn’t like she had a choice but she was pumping out calming Omega pheromones when Lexa would get angry. The blonde remembered learning from her mother that Alpha’s rut lasted up to four days but Lexa’s didn’t seem to be ending any time soon. Sometimes at night the Omega would wake up to Lexa humping the bed and she’d have to calm her down with her hand. Clarke enjoyed it but it was getting annoying. She prayed to God that her mate’s rut would end soon. Today, she was in the courtyard with her mate, watching her train. Lexa offered to teach her some things but Clarke kindly refused. She didn’t want to get in a fight with a headstrong Alpha in the middle of her rut. She watched as Lexa was surrounded by warriors and she yelled for them to attack. They came at her on all sides and Clarke panicked. She had never seen Lexa fight before and didn’t know what the brunette was capable of. She unconsciously let out nervous pheromones in the air and Lexa picked up on them before anyone else could. She hit the man towering over her with her sword sheath and he groaned, walking back onto two other people. She kicked the first man and he sent all three of them down. Her eyes flashed silver as she tackled four people. All four of the men’s boots left a mark on the ground as she pushed them back. She headbutted the man in front of her and he groaned holding his head. He launched at her, fist aimed at her head. She grabbed it, twisting it behind the man’s back. He cried out in pain and Lexa pushed him in front of the other three. They all tumbled and Lea was left standing alone. She ran over to where Clarke was sitting and the Omega looked at her in shock.

 

“I thought you were hurt!” Clarke exclaimed as she held Lexa’s face. 

 

“I thought you were hurt! You were panicking!” Lexa says as she brushes the blonde locks from Clarke’s eyes. 

 

“I was only panicking because they all jumped you! You could’ve gotten hurt or worse!” Clarke tells her. She flicks Lexa on the forehead. “Don’t do that to me again.” 

 

“I’m sorry Clarke. It’s the only way I can work off the energy from my rut without, in a loss for words, fuck. I do not want to force you into something you do not want,” Lexa informs her. 

 

“I get that but I don’t want you to hurt yourself,” Clarke says. She looks behind her mate. “Or others.” She waves her hand in the direction of the warriors. Lexa looks back and winces at the men. She yells out her sorry and the men laugh and wave her off. 

 

“I am sorry Clarke. I don’t know any other way to deal with my rut, it feels like it’s only getting stronger,” Lexa says to her. “But I’ll get it under control. I don’t want to hurt you again.” 

 

“Lexa, I forgave you for that day. Don’t hold it against yourself, you just need to find your control. Let’s go back to our room and see if we can try to control your Alpha,” Clarke suggests. Lexa nods, thinking that is a wonderful idea. She stands for her knees and helps Clarke up from the bench. 

They sit criss-cross on the bed. Clarke is holding Lexa’s hands and stroking her palms. 

 

“Let’s try to get your eyes first. I’m not sure if you noticed but they’ve been turning silver more,” Clarke tells her. 

 

“How am I supposed to control that? I have no idea how it happens.” Lexa tells her. 

 

“Ok, I have an idea. Close your eyes and think about your heart’s greatest desire.” Lexa follows Clarke’s words and closes her eyes. She begins to think about her and Clarke, sitting by a place where she used to hide when she was younger. She sees young pups running around, barking happily. They run up to Lexa, one of them having blonde hair with a silver and blue eye and the other having a dark brown hair with the same eyes. They resemble her and Clarke. She smiles and hears Clarke giggle. She opens her eyes to see the Omega looking at her lovingly. She leans forward and captures her lips. Clarke smiles and laughs into the kiss. “Ok ok ease up Alpha.” Lexa sits back up and Clarke follows her. 

“Your eyes are green again. What were you thinking about?” Clarke asks. 

 

“Us. We had two pups, one of them having your hair and the other having mine. They had silver and blue eyes. Twins I suspect. We were a family.” Lexa smiled. 

 

“You really think we can have that? One day?” Clarke whispers lowly.

 

“I do. I really do.” Lexa smiles. “One day when the wars have stopped and we have peace.” 

 

“I’d like that, a lot,” Clarke tells her. “Ok, close your eyes again.” Lexa follows suit. “Imagine something took that away from you.”

 

“I wouldn’t let that happen,” She growls. 

 

“I know you wouldn’t, you’d protect us but imagine.” Clarke tells her. Lexa begins to imagine. She can’t move and is tied to a post. She is stripped of her armor and hears a scream. It’s Clarke. She becomes very very angry as she sees the ice queen towering over her Omega. Clarke is tied down and yelling her name. Lexa’s chest heaves in anger and the sight. She yells at the queen to stop but she just laughs. Tears of anger and helplessness stream from her eyes as she yells again. Lexa’s shocked out of her head to see Clarke looking at her with wide eyes. 

 

“Clarke, you’re you’re safe,” She croaks out, voice thick with tears. “You’re safe, you’re safe.” She grabs the Omega’s hips and lifts her onto her lap. She wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist, holding her close. “She’s won’t touch you, I won’t let her touch you.” 

 

“She won’t touch me Lexa. I’m yours not hers,” Clarke whispers, not wanting to frighten the Alpha. Lexa’s tears sub sighted and she calmed down. She pulled away from Clarke and the blonde held her face. 

 

“Please don’t ever leave me. I got hooked on you so quickly and I can’t have you leave. I’d i’d, I don’t know what I’d do to myself if you left me. I don’t want to trap you with me, you should know the you’re free to go whenever you want, go back to your people but I can’t live without you. I’ve fallen for you Clarke. You are why I wake in the morning, you are why I fight and live and breath. You make me feel things I haven’t felt ever. You’ve opened doors for me and shown me that life is more than surviving. I love you, I love you so so so much,” Lexa whispers to her. Tears begin to fall from Clarke’s eyes and Lexa thinks she said something wrong. Her Alpha whimpers at her Omega’s tears but Clarke grazes her finger over Lexa’s lips. 

 

“You did nothing wrong. Nothing. You did everything right Lexa. I’m not crying because I’m sad but because I’m happy. I’m so so happy that you love me and you think of me that way. I’ve had my doubts that you wouldn’t want to have more with me and I’m so glad that you do. I love you Lexa, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anything. I thought I’d never love anything again after my dad died but you came into my life. You changed it for me in the best way possible. I am so happy that I literally fell into your life,” Clarke half cried and half laughed. She tangled her fingers in Lexa’s braids and held onto them. They stare at each other with tears in their eyes, waiting for each other to say something.

Lexa leaned up and locked her lips with Clarke’s.Clarke moaned into the kiss, rocking her hips forward and Lexa fell on her back. Clarke’s body was over Lexa’s and their lips never left each others. The Alpha’s hands went to Clarke’s ass, lightly palming it. She still didn’t want to overstep Clarke’s boundaries and was surprised when she left Clarke grab her shaft. She moaned back into Clarke’s mouth as the Omega tightened her grip. Clarke leaned up and stripped off her shirt. Lexa watched her with blown pupils. She reached for the back of her bra and a boom resounded through the tower. It shook the tower, rattling the candle holders and dust fell from the roof. Lexa moved Clarke off her and ran to the window. Dust was coming from the ground in a big cloud outside the borders of Polis. Clarke threw on her shirt and stood beside Lexa. They looked in the air and saw something coming from the sky. It was on fire and slamming far off in the distance. 

 

“An attack?” Lexa said skeptically. 

 

“No, it’s the Ark.” 


	14. Chapter 14

The Ark crashed into the earth, rumbling the ground. Lexa and Clarke rushed to the bottom of the tower, horses ready for them. A person walks up to the commander, hooking up her sword and belt. They hand her a jar of something black and she marks it on her face. A large leather coat is thrown over her shoulders along with a red sash. Lexa hopped up top on, pulling Clarke in front of her.

 

“OGUD THE GONAKRU!! WE GO TU THE FLEIM DAUN SKAI!!” Lexa says as she raises her sword. The warriors yell and mount on horses. Clarke looks around wildly and sees Anya and Maggie on black and brown horses. They are in close attire to Lexa, hands on their swords and each leading a small platoon of their own.

 

“These are your people correct?” Lexa whispers into Clarke’s ear.

 

“Yes, I’m sure,” Clarke tells her.

 

“You are their leader so you will tell them what is happening when we arrive there,” Lexa says. Clarke nods and Lexa slaps the reigns. The horse begins to trot and breaks into a full run once they leave the Polis city walls. Lexa's heels hit against its side as they ran down the road.

* * *

"Clarke is that you?!" Someone yelled. Clarke and Lexa turned from the people they were helping. 

 

"Mom? Mom, you're ok!" Clarke yelled back as her mother wrapped her in a hug. "I thought you didn't make it out, I thought the worse."

 

"I'm fine Clarke. Just a few cuts and bruises," She hugged her daughter once more and looked at Lexa. She sniffed towards the Alpha and smelled her rut. "Who is she?"

 

"I am the Commander of these lands you crashed into and your daughter's mate. I welcome you," Lexa said politely. 

 

"My daughter's what? Her mate? She's only 18, she's too young!" Abby objects. 

 

"Clarke has shown matureness even in her young age. Your daughter is one of the bravest and strongest leaders I've ever met," Lexa tells her. "We may talk in private later the three of us. You two should help your people and find survivors from the crash. I'll go to mine and order them to find food and water for yours." Clarke nods at her and Abby agrees. Lexa leans to Clarke and kisses her before hopping onto her horse. "Gyon au," She shouts and the horse goes off to the camp that the grounders had set up.

 

"Mate Clarke?! A mate? Why did you take a mate?" The Alpha asks as the mother and daughter begin to walk.

 

"It was the only way. Shortly after we landed, we were captured in our daze. We were taken to the capital, Polis. I meet Lexa, she's the commander of every single clan in these lands. I had the idea of a treaty. We give ourselves to the grounders as mates but we had to be able to choose who. Lexa agreed but with a price.  Four of us had to be chosen to be mates with the grounders. Alex, Kara, Raven and I were chosen. I am the commander's mate," Clarke explains. 

 

"But why did they want mates? They could've taken slaves or something else. You are just kids," Abby complained. 

 

"Alex is 26, Kara is 21 turning 22 and Raven is 20. Plus they didn't take all of us, the rest of the Arkers are making a colony of their own somewhere. They are the thirteenth colony under Lexa's alliance," Clarke tells her. 

 

"Do you know where the colony is?" Abby asks. 

 

"Somewhere outside of Polis. As we were riding her, I caught a glimpse of it. When we return, Lexa and I plan on helping you guys get there. We went over it briefly," Clarke explains more. The two continue to help and lead people to safety, upon a hill. 

 

*** * ***

 

It was nightfall and the grounders had helped the people of the sky people into tents and small camps. Clarke was in Lexa's tent with her mother, waiting for the commander to arrive with dinner. The grounder had also hunted, feed and gave the Arkers medicine and bandages. 

 

"Have you two.." Clarke's sire started. 

 

"No, not yet. She's been waiting till I was ready," Clarke assures her mom. She sees Abby let out a gasp of relief and rolls her eyes. 

 

"You're ready now?" The Alpha asks her daughter.

 

"I think I am. I still have my implant so there's no chance of pregnancy and they have a tea that you should drink after you mate so I'd take that after we had sex," Clarke said, her words surprising her mother. 

 

"Your implant is still working?" Abby asks. "And they have supplements that stop pregnancy?" She marveled. 

 

"They aren't dumb mom. They have developed their own language so they can speak and write of some sort in it. There are boundaries and lines between the different clans and a legal system even if we don't agree with it. They are a civilized people, maybe not in the same way they are but they still are," Clarke says to her mother. Abby nodded and changed the subject. 

 

"How have you been down here? There was no way to communicate with you." 

 

"I've been good. I've surely matured from the little girl I was and more people respect me. Raven is working, keeping herself busy. Kara, she is the mate of Lexa's younger sister and Alex is the mate of a war general. We haven't been attacked or hated against. Most of the grounders are nice but I've only met the clans that are at peace with each other. Azgeda is a different story," Clarke says and stops.

 

"What is Azgeda? Are they an enemy clan?" Abby asks, interested

 

"They want us. The Arkers. There are almost no Omegas in the Ice Nation so their Queen Nia, she wants to enslave us. They are marching to Polis as we speak but they are far away so it'll take months," Clarke tells her.

 

"Niron, I hope you aren't telling our secrets to your nomon," Lexa says as she enters the tent. She is holding a large tray of food and a pitcher of what Clarke thinks is wine. "I have brought dinner. Abby, I hope you are hungry."

 

"Uh, thank you, Lexa. I am, I appreciate it," Abby says. The younger Alpha makes a plate for her mate and her mate's mother and hands it to them. 

 

"Before we get into the specifics of everything, I just wanna say that it is an honor to meet you. Meeting your mate's mother is one of the biggest honors in the world. Clarke, unfortunately, will not get to meet mine. My parents died in mass murder caused by Azgeda but this is still a happy occasion. I want to prove that you can trust me with your daughter and that I will be a good mate for her. Tonight you can question me and tomorrow we can get into the politics and help your people to the capital," Lexa tells her. 

 

"Ok Lexa, first question. Is my daughter your slave?" Abby questions. 

 

"No and Clarke will never be my slave. Down here, we treat Omegas with respect, unlike the stories I've heard about your Ark. I am the commander so Clarke is my queen. No one will ever treat her with disrespect because if they would, they'd be disrespecting me," Lexa tells her. She makes her plate and sits next to Clarke. 

 

"Your people would treat an Omega with the responsibility of a leader? No one thinks that they can't do their jobs?" Abby responded. 

 

"My younger sister is an Omega and she holds the second highest responsibility in all of the clans. Omegas are highly respected." 

 

"On the Ark, omegas aren't given high power positions. It just surprised me," Abby says. 

 

"I don't understand why not but do you have any more questions for me?" Lexa asks.

 

"Have you or will you ever force yourself onto my daughter?"

 

"Never. That is strictly against the law, even I can be punished by death. This is a law that I made even I saw my Omega mother be forced before she was killed. You shall have no worries about this," Lexa says. Clarke kissed her forearm and Lexa kissed her forehead. 

 

"Are there any rules down here for anything? I'm sorry for getting into politics but I must ask," Abby says. 

 

"It is alright. I have a council of twelve ambassadors. It will be thirteen when your clan is finished. The council is mostly old men who obey the laws of the old. After years, I got them to welcome some of mine. A while ago, Omegas were made to wear collars as a sign that they were mated. I got rid of that law under the agreement that mates of high up officials had to wear collars. I haven't made Clarke wear on yet, we aren't officially mated yet. Once we do, I have a leather one for her," Lexa explains. 

 

"That's reasonable. Well, that's every I have for tonight, I'm a bit exhausted. Is there somewhere for me to sleep?" Abby asks. 

 

"I have a guard for you outside. They will lead you to a tent that I set up earlier," Lexa tells her. She stands and helps the older Alpha up. Clarke hugs her mother before she leaves. 

 

"Love you mom. Try to warm up to them, they aren't that bad," She tells her.

 

"I will Clarke but it's not me you have to worry about. Pike and Marcus are the ones," Abby says. Clarke nods and they separate. Lexa opens the tent for her and nods as she leaves. 

 

"Your mother is nice Clarke. I didn't know she was an Alpha," Lexa says. 

 

"I didn't think we'd need to talk about it but your mother," Clarke says. 

 

"It's a story for another time. I will tell it though, it's just hard as you would say," Lexa says. 

 

"It's fine baby. Plus it's late come on," Clarke says. Lexa kisses her. 

 

"You go ahead, I'll clean," The Alpha tells her. Clarke nods and heads to the bed in the middle of the room. Lexa picks up the plates and set them on a table. She looks back at Clarke and leaves the tent. The Alpha rests on a fence and holds her head. Tears falls from her eyes as she remebers her mother and father. She hears her baby sister cry in the back ground and feels and tears on her shirt. The memory is clear, she'd never forget the day. She remeberd her father tied to a chiar, beaten bloody. She rememeber the bed squeaking and her mother yelling, telling her to turn away. And she remeber the man. The man who did it to her family. The Azgeda scum and her father. The old Ice King. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back. This chapter has some more of Alex's backstory. Warning of rape, I'll bold the start and finish.

"Clarke love, wake up," Lexa says, gently shaking the young girl. The rest of the Arkers had been rescued and given a place to say, but some are causing problems. "Come on niron we must deal with your people. 

 

"Huh, Lexa?" Clarke awoke with a dopey grin. She kissed the Commander and sat up. "What's the problem?" 

 

"Some of your people are causing problems with my Omega servants. They won't listen to me when I command them to stop so I threw them in a cage. They're lucky I didn't kill them," Lexa growled.

 

"What are their names," Clarke said, fully waking up. 

 

"Marcus and Pike. They have some followers," Lexa says. "The men your mother was talking about last night. They believe-" 

 

"That Alphas are absolute and their word means all and Omegas are breeding bitches who need to be felt, not heard," Clarke continued. "I know exactly who they are. They're the ones that had my father killed. My Omega father." Clarke rose from their bed and rushed to the bathroom in a huff. She came back out, fully dressed and had the jar of war paint. "These two and their followers won't accept your peace, you have to force it on them. Come here, sit." Lexa sat in front of Clarke and closed her eyes. The Omega carefully put the war paint on Lexa's face, memorizing how it went from the first time she saw her. Once she was done, the Alpha opened her eyes and the green from them popped out. 

 

"I'll do you," Lexa said. Her and Clarke switched positions and Lexa drew an old paint design from her childhood. It was like a phoenix flying and marking Clarke's eyes. Once Lexa was done and Clarke opened her eyes, the blue from them was like a fire. "Beautiful." Lexa kissed her and Clarke smiled. 

 

"Come on, we need to take care of them," Clarke said. The dynamic couple walk out of Lexa's tent. The commander has one hand on her sword, the other holding Clarke's. On the way to the cage, they find Abby. She's chatting with the surviving council from the crash.

 

"Mom, we need to talk about Marcus and Pike and their followers," Clarke says to her. "They were forcing themselves on some of the grounder Omegas." 

 

"Yes, I know. I helped Lexa with them. You two are going to speak with them now?" Abby asks. 

 

"Yes, we would like if you'd come along. You may get to them better," Lexa said to her. Abby nodded and stood. They walked to the cage where Marcus and Pike were being held. 

 

"It's about time," Pike yelled as he saw them. "Let us out of here. We were only showing those Omegas their place." Marcus and the others nodded in agreement. 

 

"I know how you treated Omegas on your Ark. With disrespect and like they were fools. Down here, that is not the case. Omegas are the highest and we worship them. Disrespecting or forcing yourself upon one is punishable by death. You are lucky that I am a forgiving commander, I shall give you one more chance," Lexa bit at them. Her eyes flickered of silver but set at her normal green. 

 

"Omegas were made to be breed and serve their Alphas. To cook and to clean and to be felt, not heard. They are supposed to worship Alphas and Betas, not the other way around," Marcus said. 

 

"The way you savages think and act is a disgrace," Pike said. 

 

"The way you talk you are the savages," Clarke growled at them. 

 

"Hey, all mightly commander, control your bitch," A man said from the back. Everyone in the makeshift prison laughed. 

 

Lexa's eyes turned silver and she grabbed the man through the bars," SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" She growled. 

 

"H-h-holy shit! She's an Alpha Prime!" One of the followers yelled. The rest backed away from her and the one in her hand squirmed roughly. 

 

"I thought that was a fable for children," Pike gasped. "You're really an Alpha Prime?" 

 

"Yes, I am. What does it mean to you," Lexa growled in question. 

 

"They're specific people who can shift into their wolves. There's an Omega Prime to every Alpha Prime. The Alpha Prime's eyes turn silver, like yours and Omega Prime's turn golden since they're colors of royalty," Clarke explained. 

 

"All commanders have been Primes. All of them have been able to shift, I can shift and I will gladly show you," The commander growled. She threw the man down and he ran off to the others. 

 

"You probably can't even control your wolf," Marcus says. Lexa huffed off her jacket and gave it to her guard. She ran off into the field and front of them. The Arkers watched as her clothes tore off her and she returned as a large pitch black wolf. The sun on her fur made the tips of her fur a dark purple. Her silver eyes stared at Marcus and Pike. 

 

" _You said I have no control?_ " Lexa said to them. Her voice resounded in their hands. " _And not just Primes can shift. All can. At least all the grounders_." 

 

"That's impossible," Pike said. 

 

" _It's not. It just takes practice which you wouldn't know about being a cock and headstrong_ _nomojoka_!" Lexa screamed at them. They held their heads, grunting in pain and Lexa shifted back. She covered herself with her jacket. 

 

"Well, what are you going to do with us?" One of the men ask from the back. 

 

"A simple question. Do you choose to respect Omegas and treat them as equals? If you do, you will be welcomed by me and my people. You'll be escorted to the Arkadia clan camp outside of the capital Polis. If not, you will be banished." Lexa tells them. "Raise a hand if you agree with my terms." A few men raise their hands. "Get them," Lexa says to her guards. They grab the men from the cage. Abby leads them to everyone else who are eating and chatting with the grounders. 

 

"Last chance," Clarke says. Lexa smirks at her in approval. 

 

"I'd rather be dead than treat an Omega more than a cock sleeve," Pike growls. The other laugh in agreement.

 

"Very well. Guards, get them," Clarke says. The guards walk back in, chaining up the remaining men. Pike and Marcus are at the front with ten Alpha men and ten Beta men behind them. The chains are marked with a symbol. "Banishment. Do not unchain." Guards surround the men. Two horses are in the front chained to the men to pull them.

 

"Send them to the Dead Zone. No one will dare help them there," Lexa says. 

 

"You're gonna leave us to die?!" One of the men scream. The others shout at her. 

 

"It's either this or execution. You will no longer oppress the Omegas. This is a new life, a new way. You must understand that you are not the leaders here. Not remotely. It'll take time but you will get used to it. We have peace with the grounders and we'd like to keep it that way. If you can't accept, you are exiled," Clarke says. Her voice is strong and loud, unwavering. Lexa smiled with pride at her mate. 

 

" _Sen op emo_ ," Lexa commanded her guards. They slapped the reigns of the horses and it jerked the Arker men forward as they started moving. Shouts of protests and curses at Clarke and Lexa drained off into the forest. 

 

"I'm sorry you had to do that," Lexa started. 

 

"It's fine. They deserve nothing more than they get. Hopefully, they will learn," Clarke says. "Come, we need to start back to Arkadia." Clarke and Lexa walked back to the large gather of tents in the field. Clamor and chatter are heard from them. Once they walk in, the grounders helping and greeting stand tall. 

 

" _Heda, Heda Sadrona!_ " They yell in unison. Lexa waves her hand towards the crowd and they relax. 

 

"Hello, people of the Ark. I am Heda, commander of the twelve clans here. I am what you call your," She looks towards Clarke. 

 

"President," The Omega whispers. 

 

"President. I and my people will lead to you Arkcaida where the younger Arkers have set up camp. Once we are there, we will teach you farming and finding fresh water. Some will stay behind and teach you how to hunt. Unfortunately, we have some clan who think that my way is wrong so anyone in my alliance is wrong as well. However is willing, we will teach you how to fight and defend yourselves. And before we head out, I have one rule for you to follow." Lexa says. "You must respect Omegas like they are you. None will be treated like they are worthless or just for pleasure. You cannot force yourself on any, unmated or not. Done here, Omegas are treated like royalty and consent is absolute. If you refuse to obey this rule, you will be banished or killed. Now, my mate Clarke Griffin will speak." 

 

"Hi, Arkadia. Um, I'm Clarke Griffin, daughter of Jake Griffin the Omega engineer. Some of you may not know you. Once my father was killed, I was locked in the isolation for three years. I'm just going to be simple with you. Down here, things are different. Everyone knows how we treated Omegas in the Ark but now that is different. Omegas must be treated with the utmost respect and mannerism. Down here, Omegas will choose their mates and not be forced into arraigned mating. Mating most not be forced upon them and mating must have very clear consent. If an Omega comes to someone in charge about being forced to mate, that person who forced them will be killed. Forcing yourself or your pheromones on an Omega is very wrong. Alphas and Betas aren't the most important thing anymore. Omegas are. The first leader of the grounders was an Omega so they will be respected. The grounders down here know not to touch an Omega or anyone without their word. Hopefully, for the sake of yourselves and families, you will do the same," Clarke says. There are a few claps in the crowd getting stronger with each second. Clarke knew how it was. The Omegas of the Ark, tired of being raped and abused. 

 

"Eat and strengthen yourselves, we will be leaving in an hours time," Lexa said. Clarke and Lexa leave the tent, heading to their own. 

 

* * *

 

"Is he here?" Maggie asked her Omega. She and Alex were looking for the men that threw her and Kara in isolation. 

 

"He was a guard in his 20s. Brown hair with a bread," Alex says. "Pale skin, no family." 

 

"You think he might have one now?" The Alpha asks. 

 

"If he does, then the Omega is being forced," Alex says. They walk into the crowd, looking around. They also hadn't found Eliza or Jeremih yet, her and Kara's parents. 

 

"I will kill him," Maggie growls. 

 

"Not if I don't first," Alex says. She looks around the crowd and says a group of men sitting together. There is a couple of people outside the group with children. She suspects them of being the men's families. **They walk up to the group and her eyes connect with someone else's. His.**

 

"Well look if it isn't Alex Danvers. It's been a while and," He sniffs towards her. "You're mated now. I guess our hookups can't happen anymore huh?" He jokes. Some of the other men laugh. 

 

"We never had any hookups, you always forced me to do things to you," Alex yelled at him. People in the larger crowd looked towards her. 

 

"You never said no to them. How was I supposed to know you didn't want it?" He said and stood. 

 

"Maybe because I was yelling and crying my heart out!" Alex screamed. "I was your slave for seven years because I wanted to be a guard!" 

 

"You're overreacting! You wanted me just as much as I wanted you! Your weirdo sister is the one who put that in your head! You loved me!" The man said. 

 

"I hated you! I still hate you! You raped me, you raped me for so long! Sometimes you even had friends join along!" Alex yelled. Tears streamed down her eyes and everyone was looking at her. Some grounder guards came over to them. 

 

"You're just a slut who regrets her past choices. And whoever has mated you, it was out of pity. You're just another Omega whore," THe man cursed. Alex ran at him to tackle him but Maggie was on him first. 

 

"My mate is not a whore. She is not a slut or anything other you have in that head of yours. You assaulted her for years and I should kill you on the spot right now!" Maggie growled. Her teeth sharpened and her claws came about. She snarled at him. Fear overtook his face and the faint smell of pee entered the surrounding people's nose. "You are a coward. Alexandra Danvers is more than you will ever be. She's a better guard and a better warrior. I command you right now to apologize to her. If you don't I will castrate you." Maggie got off him and shook her head. Her fangs disappeared and her claw retracted. The man stood, shaking. 

 

"Alex-" He started. Maggie growled at him. "Ms. Danvers, I apologize for giving you what you wanted when you were younger. You wanted me and now you're just ashamed." He wore a sour grin and his eyes were dark. "And now if you want to leave that Alpha for me, I'd-" **A sword was to his neck. Maggie growled at him.**

 

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Maggie yelled. She punched him and kicked the back of his knee. "But it is not my place. It is hers. Guards, hold him down." The grounders stood behind him, stepping on his legs and holding his arms back. "Alex." Alex walked up to him and unsheathed her sword. She hit the man with the hilt bruising his face. 

 

"My mate said it earlier. I should castrate you and.....I will," With a swift movement. Alex's sword cut at his groin. The man screamed and winced in pain as his pants dropped. A bloody lump weighing them down. The man screamed from the top of his lugs but it was cut off by a sword down his throat. Alex panted heavily and sheathed her sword. The guards picked up his body and carried him out of the tent. Everyone who was watching turned away and Maggie watched as a strange couple was walking up to them. 

 

"Alex love, do you know them?" The Alpha asks. Alex turns around and tears fill her eyes. 

 

"M-mom? D-d-dad?" She croked. 

 

"Alex. Alex my beautiful daughter," Eliza took her head in her hands and hugged her tightly. Her father wrapped an arm around her shoulder. They separated and looked at each other. "Where's Kara?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Do you think that they are ok?" Lena asked, looking out her window. She could see small plums of smoke from the crash site but the bigger fire has gone out. 

 

"I'm sure they are. Your sister and Clarke are probably leading them towards here now. Alex and Maggie are definitely helping. They'll be fine," Kara tells her. Lena nodded and stepped away from the window.

She was in charge since Lexa had gone. Running Polis wasn't hard though, normally. But with Azgeda and its war coming on, the city is panicking. People were running back and forth to her office, delivering letters asking questions. It was like chaos. But Kara. Kara's been unwavering. She's been taking care of the little nightbloods while Lena was drowning in paperwork. Once she was done with that, Kara would bring her food and make her take a break. The Alpha would also take up her paperwork while as Lena was sleeping or eating. And through all the time, the Alpha wasn't the least bit tired. Sure, she probably still slept but Lena didn't see it. She didn't even see her eat and that was a surprise. The girl has a great appetite. 

 

"Kara, when was the last time you ate?" Lena asks her Alpha. The blonde stiffened and stood still. Then relaxed, thinking Lena didn't see. 

 

"Um, I had breakfast today. Wasn't much though," She lied. Lena could smell it on her. The dark brunette raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch. She watched Kara work through the paperwork and the Omega drunk her wine. 

 

"We should have dinner tonight. It's been a while," Lena says, watching the other girl. As she expected, a large growl filled her ears. "I knew it. You haven't eaten." 

 

"I'm sorry Lena, I just didn't want you to get stressed out about all your duties. Yeah, I feed the nightbloods but I didn't eat myself. Didn't feel hungry," Kara tells her. Lena stood, putting her chalice down. Kara stood up straight in front of her. 

 

"Kara niron, you have to eat. I know that you've been doing your work and all but food is important. Have you been getting water?" Lena asks her. 

 

"Yes and I'm not lying about that. I've been drinking water any chance I get," Kara tells her truthfully. 

 

"We're having a large dinner tonight. You better eat your heart out too," Lena tells her. They kiss and Lena stands on her tip toes to reach Kara's lips. Kara chuckled. 

 

"You're so short," She giggled. Lena huffed and pushed her away. Kara laughed loudly. "You are though!" 

 

"Don't make fun of my height Alpha and it doesn't matter because I can bring you right to your knees anyway," Lena says lustfully. Kara blushes and gulps. 

 

"Yes your majesty," Kara joked and bowed. The Omega laughed and threw a ball of paper at her. 

 

"I"m no queen. That's another person in the ice lands," Lena says. 

 

"Ah yes, Evil Queen Nia. She's the woman who thinks Alphas are absolute and no one should question their word?" Kara asks, moving behind Lena, wrapping her arms around her. 

 

"Yes that bitch," Lena growled and Kara chuckled. "What, she is and so is her father. Well, the man is dead, Lexa killed him." '

 

"Why?" Kara asks. 

 

"He raped our mother and killed our father. In front of us. I have no memory except for some little flashbacks, I was basically a baby but Lexa remembers it all. I was 1, she was 5. The Ice Nation had raided our village, looking for Omegas. Luckily, since I was so young, I hadn't presented so I wasn't taken. Lexa protected me. Held me as I cried. She had to watch our mother be used over and over and our father be beat and hung up. We escaped from him and his soldiers and ran to the safety of a larger, walled off Trikru tribe. A wonderful woman named Luna took us in. She knew our mother." Lena says. They sit on the couch, facing each other.

"Once Lexa was eight, she was taken away with the other nightbloods. We spent close to ten years without each other but she promised me that she'd come back from me. She did. She won the conclave shortly after she was taken. She didn't get me because she didn't want me to be hurt. So she waited until her alliance was set, then got me. She put me in Flamekeeper classes and few days before my 15th birthday, I became the new flamekeeper. We were and are a pair. She is the youngest Commander and I am the younger Flamekeeper," Lena told her. "Lexa was closer to our parents obviously. I remember small things about them. Apparently, I have our mother's smile and her dark hair. An exact replica. That what Lexa used to tell me. Honestly, she reminds me of our father. Same shaped face, brown hair and green eyes. Logan Woods was a good man. He never questioned the commander's word but never let himself get thrown around. Our mother completed him. Nihka Woods was beautiful. She had long black hair that flowed to her feet. Now remember that I don't remember seeing her, this is what Lexa told me. I've been showed paintings of them. Come, I'll show you one." Lena said. They stood and left her office. They walked to the hall of murals and turned towards a large painted tree. In the middle was a large painting of a woman in orange. Some writing was on top of it. 

 

"What does that say? Something something commander?" Kara asks. 

 

"That's the first commander. She came from the skies, helping our people up from the ashes. Her picture was painted there then the rest followed. Down to Lexa. Once she became commander, she had a painting made from her memory of our parents. It's over here." Lena lead her to a smaller chamber. It held paintings of the people who were special to the commander. To the far left was the painting of their parents. Logan and Nihka Woods stood tall in the frame. Strong and unwavering. Together. Lena smiled at the painting and Kara smiled at the Omega's smile. 

 

"Wow, you do look like your mother," Kara gasped. "Alsmot an exact replica. But she has a small small birthmark on her top lip and you don't. Your face is flawless." Lena blushed at her Alpha's words. 

 

"You're a charmer Kara," Lena said and the blonde smiled. "Come on, back to my quarters, I'll send for dinner." At her words, Kara's stomach growled and they both laughed. 

* * *

Raven was working her ass off in the blacksmith. She wasn't even being assigned work, she just wanted to do it. She made swords and knives most of the time but also worked on buckets and metal bars. Sometimes she made little toys for the kids who ran around outside the shop. Haiden paid her well, not that she needed it. Anya made sure she never overworked herself. But sometimes, the Beta did anyway. No one stopped her, some were a little afraid of her mate. Well, mate to be anyway. That worried her. Once Anya's rut came along, they'd be mated. And ha it wasn't like she was scared. Raven Reyes isn't scared of anything. That thought made her chuckle at herself. No one scared her but the tall blonde Alpha put other feelings in her brain. She didn't know if she liked them or not. But they didn't leave even if she wasn't around the Beta. So she and they were stuck. She looked outside and saw the sun setting. Her shift was over and Haiden wouldn't let her work over time. She sighed and put her hammer on its rack. She waves bye to Haiden as she left the blacksmith shop from the back. As she opened the door, Anya was leaning on a barrel, waiting for her. 

 

"What are you doing here?" Raven questioned. The Alpha had something that looked like a cigar in her mouth. 

 

"Waiting for you. I know you get off at sundown. I came to pick you up," Anya tells her. 

 

"You don't have to constantly watch over me," Raven said, starting an argument. 

 

"I'm not constantly watching over you. Instead of keeping you in our room 24/7, I let you work and earn money. You're independent and that's something I won't take away from you," Anya tells her. 

 

"Why not," Raven asks. "It's your kink? Breaking an independent woman to be your bitch?" She walked ahead of the Alpha, hearing the leaves under her feet crunching. 

 

"No, I'd never break you from who you are. I just enjoy a person who can take care of themselves and doesn't need constant watching. You aren't a child but with your arguing, you act one. Why Raven? Why do you continue to fight me for no reason? I try to give you what you want. Your job your money. Why is it your pleasure to fight me?" Anya asks the Beta. 

 

"I.....I don't know. I really don't know," Raven sighed, not turning to face her. She raced off into the main building, Anya quickly following her. She slipped into the elevator, trying to close it but Anya stopped it in time. 

 

"We are talking about this Raven. You can't run away from me," Anya growled at her. 

 

"Running is what I do! It's what I've always done. It's how I am. I can't help it," Raven said. The elevator stopped and she rushed out as soon as the doors opened. She ran to their room and Anya pushed her through the door, hands on her shoulders.

 

"Raven! Raven, it's ok. You don't have to run anymore," Anya says, moving her hands to the Latina's face. Raven looked at her with wide brown eyes. Tears filled them and fell down her checks. 

 

"It's the.....It's the only thing I know how to do," Raven cried. Anya kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. "It's the only thing." 

 

"I know Raven. I saw it from the start. You're a runner and you just need someone to chase you. No one's ever chased you before, they never felt the need?" Anya asked her. Raven shakes her head no. "Hm, I see. Well, I'm going to tell you something and you must accept it ok?" Raven nodded. "Ok.  _Ai wil otaim mafta op yu mi badas buka_." She felt Raven chuckle. "What is it?" 

 

"I have no idea what you said but one word sounded like badass. It means really really awesome and cool," Raven chuckles into her chest. She feels her Beta relax and she relaxed in Anya's arms. She began purring and Anya smiled. 

 

"Are you ok now Beta?" Anya asks her. Raven nods and Anya laughs. "You make me happy Raven. It's been a while. My sister helps but it's not really the same sometimes." Raven nods in agreement. "You don't feel like talking?" Raven shakes no. "Ok then. We don't have to talk then."

Anya lifts her up and she yells as she's thrown on the bed. "Don't worry, I'm not doing anything. I'm just going to shower." Raven whines loudly.

"I must. I stink and you tell me this every day." Raven looked at her, pouting. "That does not phase me Beta. Either you join me or I go alone." Raven jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door.

"RAVEN! What are you doing!" Anya shouts from outside the door. 

 

"Just wait a second. I'm going to undress and get in, once the water starts you can come in," Raven says through the door. 

 

"Ok Beta. I will go by your rules," Anya says back. Raven says and turns to face the bathroom. She quickly undresses and looks herself in the mirror. Her body still looks good, but it's been awhile since she's seen herself. Fresh scars stain her skin from crashing into the earth. She remembers having to punch her shuttle window to get out. Those scars decorate her arm. Small cuts on her stomach from running through branches and trees and don't get started on her burns. Those were almost everywhere on her. From working on the Ark to touching her shuttle stupidly once she broke the atmosphere. Her burns were apart of her, she just had to accept them. Raven walked over to the shower, starting the water and slipping behind the thin leather cover. She heard the door open and held her breath. Anya must have heard her. 

 

"Raven, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can wash separately," Anya tells her. 

 

"No Anya, I want you. But if you don't" 

 

"No no of course I do. Hold on, I'm coming." Raven heard the jiggling of pants and fabric hitting the floor. The curtain opened and Anya stepped in behind her. Raven stiffened. "Relax Beta. I won't touching you until you want me to." 

 

"What if I want you to?" Raven questions, nervously and aroused. 

 

  
"Then I will. Do you want me to?" Anya asks, moving closer. Raven turned around. 

 

"Yes." She panted, the hot water cascading on their skin. Anya gently kissed her, then held her, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

 

"You are beautiful Raven," Anya gasped into her ear. Raven moaned as she was pushed against a wall, as lightly as possible. "You are also very small. I'm afraid to hurt you." 

 

"You won't do anything I won't let. It's ok," Raven says against her lips. Anya tightens her grip slightly and Raven gasped. The Alpha looked at her worriedly but Raven reassured with a kiss. 

 

"We don't have to do anything but shower and kiss," Anya tells her. 

 

"But I'm fine with doing more. Unless we should wait," Raven says. 

 

"We should, but I don't want to," The Alpha says. Her hands brush against Raven's ass and she squeezed. "You are perfect." 

 

"I don't want to either and you're not so bad either," Raven said and squeaked as Anya bite her shoulder. Her arms snaked around her neck and Anya lifted her, legs going around her waist. 

 

"You have to tell me that you want to do this Raven," Anya moaned against the Latina's neck. The girl was grinding against her cock, spreading her precum over her slit. 

 

"I want to. Please, Anya," Raven moaned against her. Anya groaned and slipped inside the Beta. They both moaned. 

 

A sting went through Raven's body, "Wait wait, Anya slow down. It's been awhile, let me adjust." Anya stopped and gave the Beta time. "I'm not what or who you're used to doing." 

 

"Oh, I don't mind Raven. You're perfect to me," The Alpha tells her. "I honestly like Betas better." 

 

"Why, something tighter to stick your dick into?" Raven asked and Anya pumped into her. 

 

"No, because that doesn't matter to me. I have a stronger nose than most and get overwhelmed by their scent," Anya tells her, pumping into the Beta. Raven's moaned filled the small room and Anya groaned against her naked wet chest. Anya pumped and Raven pushed back down, the Alpha's cock rubbing against her spot with each thrust. 

 

"God Anya fuck me," Raven moaned. 

 

"I am Beta. My Beta," The Alpha moaned and growled. She began pumping faster and harder, Raven squeezing her shaft. 

 

"Yours, yes your Beta Anya," Raven screamed. Anya began rubbing her clit, moving faster. 

 

"Fuck, I'm going to cum already," Raven moaned, rubbing up against the tiles of the wall. 

 

"I am close behind you Raven," Anya moaned, a bit high pitched. She kissed the Beta and felt her walls clamp around her. Raven came and Anya followed quickly behind her. She pumped her hips, letting them coming down from their high. 

 

"Fuck Anya. How much are you cumming," Raven said and squealed as Anya rammed into her once more. 

 

"I'm sorry Raven it's just," She pumped again. "Been a while." 

 

"I can tell," Raven gasped. Anya finished cumming and slipped out of the Beta. Raven groaned as she felt Anya's cum drip out of her. "Fuck me jeez." 

 

"I already did Beta," Anya joked. She set Raven on her feet and helped her wash. Once they were done, they stepped out, Raven with wobbly legs. Anya chuckled at her and the Beta flicked her off. 

"Come on, to bed," Anya said. She picked up her and Raven's clothes, drying off rather quickly. They left the steamed bathroom and dressed in the main room. Anya only in her bottoms and Raven in both. They got into bed, Anya pulling Raven close. 

 

"You can't run from me now Beta," Anya tells her. 

 

"Not just Beta, your Beta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trig:  
> Ai wil otaim mafta op yu mi badas buka = I will always follow you, my wonderful runner


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More characters make an appearance with extra drama!

"Things have changed since I was with you huh?" Alex asks from her horse. Her parents were in a carriage being pulled by it. Maggie was shifted, walking beside them. Her coat was brown and black like her hair. Jeremiah looked in wonder at his daughter's mate. 

 

"Yes, it has. Omegas were being abused more and more because people were getting angry. The loss of hair made things stuffy more than usual. They killed Jaha and put Clarke's mother in charge. Thank god because they almost put Kane in charge instead," Eliza said, drinking from a canteen. She passed it to the others in the carriage. 

 

"I'm glad they did. Abby is a good leader," Alex said. Eliza nodded. "So did the crash just happen or was it planned?" 

 

"Abby and Jeremiah planned it. We all packed into the detachable parts of the Ark and were sent off. Some stayed up there to let us go but they'll survive. It was only a couple of people, like 5 or 6." Alex nodded at the information. 

 

"Alex, you've been down here longer. Can you shift like your mate?" Jeremiah asked, tearing his eyes away from the Alpha. Maggie shook and trotted forward in front of them.

 

"I'm not sure. I haven't tried it yet. But if I ask, I'm sure she'll tell me," Alex tells her father. 

 

"You'll have to join the kids' classes," Lexa said, coming up on her horse. Clarke was behind her, arms around her waist. "It's a simple class, every day for a week. Easy to pick up on, depending on how strong your wolf is. But it is painful the first time." A few grounders around them huffed in agreement. "It's very hot and your bones grind and break against each other. But once you've done it that once, it's painless afterward." 

 

"Will you teach me?" Clarke whispered in her ear. Lexa nodded. 

 

"So what does it feel like? You being in your true form?" Jeremiah asks. 

 

"It's freeing like you are what you're supposed to be. Alphas are bigger in the shifted form, Omegas are the smallest but they are large. Your wolf grows as you do obviously. If you are well rounded, your wolf will be as well. If you are underweight so will your wolf. If you are young, your coat will be rich in color. If you are older and your hair is greying, the tips of your fur will be as well. Your hair color helps set the color of your pelt. An example is Alex. Her hair is a reddish color so her fur will be as red as the sunset with brown accents. Clarke's would be golden and Maggie's is black and brown," Lexa explains. Jeremiah nods, taking the information into his brain. 

 

"Is there an age you have to be before it's too late?" He asks. 

 

"You must be 50 before your first shift. After that, you can shift all you want but if you're older, it'll be too painful and might kill you," Lexa says. Jeremiah nods. They ride, having short conversations with each other. After two hours, they reach a river. Everyone stops to eat and drink. 

 

"You have 15 minutes. Then we must set out, there are only 45 minutes left," Lexa announces. Her and Clarke help feed the small kids and teens and the adults wait until their turn. Omegas, then Betas then Alphas. A few Alphas and Betas were stubborn to share their food with Omegas and children. Lexa looked at them and growled. The men looked in anger but shared the food. After the 15 minutes were up, they reloaded and set off to Arkadia. 

* * *

"People, people listen. The Ark had just crashed so that means they are on their way here. We don't know how much they've changed but be prepared for anything," Bellemy yelled to the delinquents of the Ark. Octavia was by his side with Lincoln. Lincoln looked from the other side of the wall and saw two people on horses and heard chatter. 

 

"They're here!" He yelled. Bellemy and Octavia looked and he signaled to open the gates. They opened and Lexa rode through the group, in front. The teen looked at her in question but cheered as they saw Clarke behind her. 

 

"Clarke's back! It's Clarke!" Cheers and yells sounded out. Bellemy smiled at the sight of his old girlfriend. They were together for a small period of time before they were captured and set free. "She's back! Who's that?" Lexa and Clarke rode to the front of the camp. Bellemy came to meet them. Lexa got off first and helped her Omega done. The freckled boy looked in confusion but brushed it off. 

 

"Clarke, you're back. It's been, it's been a while," He said, hugging her and looking her up and down. "What's with the face paint?" 

 

"It's a sign of power," Clarke explained. 

 

"But I can't kiss you," Bellemy said. Clarke looked at him in alarm. 

 

"Uh, I have something to explain to you, later. Come on," Clarke said. The three of them walk to a makeshift podium. 

 

"Delinquents! As you know, the Ark has come down. We must now take the rest of the Arkers in. The grounders are here to help us learn to hunt, to find fresh water, and to defend ourselves. But also teach us the way of respect. Clarke is here to explain more," Bellemy moves to let her speak. Clarke stood in front of him and he places his hand on the small of her back. She shivers and begins talking. 

 

"Everyone, I know that's it's been hard getting used to living down here. but, it'll get better. Some of you can find your parents and relatives now. But there are new laws now. The first and most important one, respect Omegas. Down here, Omegas are the highest. They are to be treated with respect and honor. No more raping or abusing them. Alphas or Betas. If you do, the punishment is death. Now, is there anyone who objects to these rules?" Clarke speaks. No one objected. "Great but if you still feel like you're the highest, there will be protectors of the ones who can't protect themselves. Young Alphas, Omegas, and Betas protect your Omega parents if they have abusive mates. Parents protect your children and if you can't, ask for grounder help. They will take care of them." A group of grounders shouts in agreement. "It is not tolerated down here, by any costs. Now, find your families." 

* * *

 

"Clarke I've missed you," Octavia said, lifting and spinning her friend. The Omega smiled at her. 

 

"Octavia, you presented!" Clarke smiles and sniffs. "You're an Alpha!"

 

"Yeah, I am and thank god. I'm mated too," She smiled. 

 

"To who?" Clarke askes. Lincoln appears next to her. 

 

"This big guy. He's my Omega." She explained. Clarke nodded and hugged her again. "Oh, I missed you." 

 

"I missed you too wild child," They both laughed at the young Alpha's old nickname. "How's uh things with Bellemy? Is he off your ass now that you're an Alpha instead of an Omega like he thought?" 

 

"Oh definitely. I love it, he's disgusted about my scent and especially since I'm mated, I get to do whatever I want," Octavia says happily. "And I have my big teddy bear." She hugged her mate and Clarke saw a blush on his face. 

 

"You and Heda? She is your mate?" Lincoln says, his dominant and passive voice filling Clarke's ears. 

 

"Um not yet but maybe soon. I can feel my heat coming on," Clarke tells them. Lincoln nods and smiles at her. 

 

"Heda is good. She is kind and how you Arkers say calm," He says in broken English. 

 

"I'm still teaching him. He's learning English, I'm learning Trig, a win-win situation," Octavia says. She looks up at him, he leans down and they kiss. Clarke smiles. "Anyway, your heat is coming on? How soon?" 

 

"In a few days, probably when I get back to-HEY!" Clarke exclaims. Bellemy lifts her up from behind and twirls her. 

 

"How are you doing Princess?" The Beta asks and kisses the side of her face. Clarke bristles and relaxes once he lets her go. "I missed you." 

 

"I missed you too Bellemy. I see that you've been keeping things on lockdown pretty good here," Clarke says. 

 

"Yeah, I've been doing a good job. We've stopped the abuse and sexual assault between the people here almost to nothing. People who do it, get kicked out, it's pretty fool-proof," Bellemy says. "God I missed you." He went in to kiss her but she turned her head away. 

 

"Uh, Bellemy. There's something I got to tell you about. You know her?" Clarke says and points to Lexa. The Alpha is talking between some of the older Arkers. She looks up, seeing Clarke and smiles, looking back down. 

 

"Yeah, The Commander. What about her?" He asks, confused. 

 

"Well since the peace treaty, she's kinda been my mate in waiting. It was going to happen two days ago but the Ark," Clarke said and drained off. She looks at him sheepishly and his eyebrows furrow. 

 

"You're with her now? Not me? I thought you said we would mate," Bellemy said, puffing his chest in anger. "You said you'd be mine after this was over!" 

 

"Bellemy I'm sorry but things change. I really thought I was in love with you and would be with you but Lexa came along and-" 

 

"Clouded up your judgment with her Alpha pheromones. I bet she said she would treat you with the kindness and care and never force herself on you. Well, guess what, she's lying. She's waiting till your heat to just rut you and you can't say no. She'll bite you and not let you bite her. All Alphas are like that," Octavia scoffs at her brother's words. " She'll never treat you like I can. She'll never be gentle or loving or caring." Bellemy looked like he'd shift. Angry and dominant pheromones stalked off him. Lincoln winced at the smell and Clarke held in a whimper. 

 

"Bellemy, calm down. You're causing a scene," Clarke said, trying to calm him. 

 

"Has she done it already? Has she said she loves you and forced herself on you? I swear that Alpha bit-" Bellemy went down with a slap. 

 

"Don't you talk about her like that. Lexa is the best Alpha I've ever meet. She's nothing but gentle and kind and patient. She hasn't slept with me once and if she did, she'd be better than your two pump chump ass," Clarke huffed in anger. Lexa jogged over to them and hugged her. 

 

"Are you ok Clarke? I'm sorry I didn't notice I was-" Lexa was cut off by Clarke's lips on hers. A few whoops went out in the crowd, along with some wolf whistles from both groups of people. Abby chuckled at her daughter and shook her head. 

 

"Fuck, I love you," Clarke said and kissed her again. Lexa smiled into the kiss. Bellemy stood in anger and separated them. 

 

"You! You stole her away from me!" He huffed and yelled. 

 

"Do not test me, boy!" Lexa yelled back. Both of their chests puffed up and they began huffing at each other. Clarke's read about, they were about to fight. 

 

"I will take you right now! See who is worthy of Clarke because I know you're not!" Bellemy yelled. Lexa nodded. He put his fists up and looked confused when Lexa began to back away. "Ha! You're too scared to fight! You know I'm stronger!" 

Lexa chuckled at him. She took over her boots, socks, jacket, shirt, and pants. Left in her bindings, her body began to heat up. She snarled, gritted her teeth. Her body morphed, the sounds of bones breaking and grinding against each other. Fur sprouted out of her skin and her body elongated. A cloud of steam covered her and she silenced. The steam cloud evaporated and Lexa stood in her wolf's form. Large, body almost stalking over Bellemy. Her black fur shining, reflecting in a dark purple. 

 

"WHAT THE WHAT THE FUCK!?" Bellemy shouted in fear. "SHE CAN SHIFT, JESUS!" Lexa's wolf smirked and Clarke giggled at her. She walked towards him and he backed away, tripping over his feet, falling on his ass. "Alright! Alright! Stop stop, I'm sorry!" Lexa stopped and turned around. Bellemy sighed in relief but she jumped back around, making him yelp. She shifted back and dressed.

 

"Will you stop trying to steal my mate now?" Lexa said, questioning him. 

 

"No, I won't. I see that you are the stronger one, that you will take care of her," Bellemy said, catching his breath. 

 

"Yes, I will and do not ever question my love for Clarke. Neither of us deserves her because she is more than we can ever be. And if you yell at her like that again, I will rip out your throat," Lexa growls. She turns away from him, wrapping her arm around Clarke's waist. "Let's go my love. We have to be back in Polis by nightfall."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to get back into the flow of writing smut but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"How do you do it with such ease?" Clarke asks the Alpha. Lexa sat in front of her in, in a small private field, shifted. They arrived in Polis a night ago, sleeping as soon as they got back. Since they woke, Lexa took her to a field she liked to run in, trying to teach Clarke how to shift.

" _It takes time,_ " Clarke hears in her head. " _This is only your second time trying. I've been doing this since I was 11._ " 

 

"You learned when you were 11? Fuck, I've never gonna get it," Clarke whined and sat on the ground. Lexa's ears flopped down. 

 

" _You will Clarke. Come on, try again,_ " Lexa tells her. " _I get the feeling that you're afraid of the pain but, it's only for the first time._ " 

 

"Isn't it agony though? Going through that pain? It just scares me," Clarke tells her. Lexa tilts her head to the head. 

 

" _Try it again my love. You'll get it, I promise._ " Clarke sighed and stood up. She set her feet and closed her eyes. She envisioned her wolf and Lexa's running through a field. She thought more and saw a white wolf shining in the daylight. Their fur shined as a gold and the wolf had bright golden eyes with a flicker of blue. Steam engulfed her body and she felt her fingers pop and crack. She screamed in agony as she felt her leg give out, breaking. 

 

" _DON'T STOP IT CLARKE, LET IT HAPPEN!"_ She heard Lexa yelled in her head. 

 

"It hurts! Baby, it hurts so much!" Clarke yelled back. "I can't do it!, I can't!" 

 

" _Let it happen, Clarke. Just feel it, feel it happen and don't be afraid. You'll be ok,_ " She heard Lexa say. She calmed but winced and grunted as she felt her bones pop and crack out of place. It didn't hurt super bad but once her skull began to crack, she screamed in anguish. Tears streamed from her eyes as her ears grew long and outward. Claws formed out the end of her nails and a tail sported from her back. Fur covered her skin and she slammed her head against the ground, covering it with her hands. Clarke peeked out of one eye and saw her hands weren't hands. They were paws. 

 

" _Lexa? Lexa are you there?"_ Clarke asked. She stood and felt her arms give out. She almost fell to the ground but a strong frame was under her. She looked down and saw black fur under white. 

 

" _You did it niron. You shifted,"_ Lexa said with pride in her voice. 

 

" _HAHA YES_!" Clarke shouted. Except her voice wasn't her voice. It was a loud ruff that echoed. " _I SHIFTED!"_

 

" _You did Clarke you did. Now, try to stand with leaning on my head,_ " Lexa joked. She moved out from under Clarke and the white wolf didn't fall. " _Good, now try to follow me,"_ Lexa said and walked away from Clarke. She whined and began to walk towards Lexa. She fumbled and fell like a foal first walking. Like a child. She tried to go faster but stumbled and fall. She heard a deep scoff and saw Lexa looking back at her. She huffed and stood again. She walked, looking down at her paws. She moved faster, catching up to her Alpha. Lexa turned around to see a white ball of fluff tackle her to the ground. Lexa quickly flipped her over, pinning her to the grass. " _Don't test your limits pup. You still have more to learn."_ Lexa rolled off Clarke, shaking the grass off her fur.

She took off running and Clarke chased her. Having a more limber build speed past Lexa. The Alpha's instincts kicked in and a chase began. As hers kicked off, Clarke's started and she started running faster. Lexa chased her, nipping at her tail. They ran into the forest, Lexa hot on her heels. Clarke ran between two large rocks causing a valley. She ran and looked back, not seeing Lexa. As she saw the clearing of the valley, something landed on her back. She slides across the ground, seeing a large black mass on her back. She went stomach up and Lexa towered over her. The large black wolf bit down on her neck but not causing blood to flow. She tried to move but Lexa growled. She looked into the Alpha's eyes and saw silver eyes in place of her usual green ones. Clarke whimpered, trying to show more of her neck. 

 

" _Mine, mine, mine,"_ Echoed though Clarke's head. Clarke whined loudly and her paws flew through the air, wanting to grab onto something. 

 

" _Yours, yours, Lexa yours,_ " Clarke said back. Her Omega whined to please the Alpha. " _Mate me, Lexa. Make me yours._ " Lexa groaned and bit down a little harder. Clarke whined more in pleasure. As Lexa pulled away from Clarke to bite her again, a horn went off. It resounded through the forest and Lexa's eyes went small. 

 

" _CLARKE, FOLLOW ME, RUN NOW!_ " She yelled and took off. Clarke followed hot on her heels. Once she caught up with the Alpha, she saw that she stopped randomly. She was digging, trying to get something open. " _Help Omega!"_ Clarke ran over to her and started digging as well. Lexa's paw hit something metal. She quickly shifted back and pulled on the metal thing. It was a door. As Lexa began to open it, Clarke heard a hissing sound. She looked behind her and saw a cloud of smoke, a puke color. Finally, Lexa got the door open and jumping in. "CLARKE, GET IN HERE!" Clarke jumping in and Lexa slammed the door shut. 

* * *

 

Lexa looked up and saw the smoke rolling over the thick glass window. She sighed and walked over and opening a closet, getting out some clothes. 

 

"Shift back Clarke, we need to talk," Lexa said, getting dressed. Clarke understood and sat. She thought back to what Lexa said earlier and thought of herself running on two legs. Blue eyes and blonde hair. Clarke slowly felt herself shifting back, bones twisting and popping. Her cold butt touched the metal floor and she whined. Clarke opened her eyes and saw Lexa sitting in front of her. She had clothes in her hand. "Here you go. Get dressed and we can begin." Clarke putt on the small shirt and tight pants. "Sorry, I don't have anything that might fit you. You are better built than I am." 

 

"What do you-" Clarke coughs. "What do we need to talk about?" 

 

"Us and I'm sure you have questions about what just happened. Where would you like to start?" Lexa asks. 

 

"Us. Like what we are to each other and mating," Clarke says. Lexa nods. She sticks her hand out and Clarke grabs it. 

 

"I believe that we were meant for each other Clarke. Two Primes together rarely happen but when they are together, they stick together until they die. I know that we aren't mated yet but I feel as if you are my mate. I love you with all of my soul and would do anything to keep you happy. You make me feel like a pup during their first hunt. Excited and waiting for everything around the corner. I've been waiting to do something special for you, I believe it's called a proposal." Lexa took off a necklace that was around her neck. "This was my mother's and I give it to you. She was one of the stronger Omegas I've ever meet. You remind me of her spirit. I hope that one day, our pups will reflect her." Lexa placed the necklace in Clarke's hand. 

 

"Wait, wait," The blonde said through sniffles. "Put it on me, please." Lexa nodded and walked behind the Omega. She placed the necklace around her neck and tied it in the back. She sat back in front of Clarke. 

 

"This is a promise that I will be your mate. I will wait until you are ready. If there comes a day where you do not want me anymore, I will leave without any objections. Because I love you. I love you like the trees love the sun." She looked down. "I love you like the waves love the moon. I love you like Alpha loves Omega. Clarke, you are my heart," Lexa laughed. Lexa looked back up and tears were falling down her cheeks. "I love you like I'd want you to love me. Clarke, I am yours if you are mine. I'd do anything for you, I promise you this. An-" Lexa was cut off. 

 

Clarke threw herself onto Lexa, kissing her and falling to the ground. Lexa laughed and kissed her back, tears falling for her face. Clarke laughed too but didn't dare separate from Lexa's lips. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Clarke insinuated with a kiss each time. "Lexa, I will never leave you."  _Kiss_ "I will never fall out of love with you."  _Kiss_ "I will never hold you down."  _Kiss_ "And I promise I will love our pups as much as I love you. I am yours to love just like I love you," Clarke sobbed in happiness. They kissed again and wrapped each other in a hug, tight enough to break bones. Clarke sat on her lap and Lexa smiled at her. She laughed as she kissed the Omega. 

 

"Does that mean a yes to my proposal?" Lexa asks, just making sure and joking a little. 

 

"Yes, you dumb Alpha! Yes!" Clarke smiled and laughed. They kissed more, just feeling each other, making sure each other is there. Making sure they're real. As the kisses calmed down and the mood settled into something else. Lexa's pheromones rolled off her, making Clarke's Omega hot.

She began to grind on Lexa’s lap, feeling her cock harden. Lexa groaned into Clarke’s mouth.

 

“Clarke, are you sure?” Lexa asked, ignoring her rut brain. Even though it was the last day, it still had a strong control over her actions.

 

“Yes Lexa, I want this I want you, all of you,” Clarke says to her. She feels Lexa’s hands roll down to her ass, lifting her up. Lexa stood with Clarke wrapped around her waist.

 

“Ok niron but one thing that I can’t promise is that I’ll be gentle with you. I have a hard time...controlling my Alpha when in bed,” Lexa explains to her.

 

“Who said I wanted you to control yourself? You can have me whenever and however you want me. I’m yours, Lexa,” Clarke said, voice full of lust and love. Lexa growls and kisses Clarke again, walking her over to the bed in the corner. She placed Clarke down and stood, pulling her shirt off with one swift motion. Clarke wiggled the pants off and was going to take the shirt off but Lexa ripped it before she could. Clarke groaned, turned on even more. Pheromones swirled around them, making both their eyes dilate in lust. Lexa’s began to shine silver and Clarke’s had a gold hilt to them. Lexa pushed off her pants and crawled on top of Clarke. She kissed her way up the Omega’s body, making sure not to leave any part untouched. Clarke writhed in pleasure and need as Lexa’s nails moved up her body. They rolled over her nipple and Clarke arched her back.

 

“Sensitive there?” Lexa questioned, voice deep in thirst. Lexa coupled one of Clarke’s breast in her hands, the other was moving up to grab her neck. She took Clarke’s free breast in her mouth and bit down on her nipple.

 

“Ahhha fuck Lexa,” Clarke wailed in pleasure. “Fuck me fuck me, Lexa.”

 

“Patience my Omega. Everything good comes in time,” Lexa said, teasing the girl. Clarke groaned in annoyance. Lexa smirked and chuckled. All of a sudden, her hand tighten around Clarke’s neck. Not tight enough to stop her breathing but tight enough to hold her down. Clarke moaned and tried to sit up. Lexa’s hand tighten every time she struggled so she eventually gave up. The Alpha moved down to the valley between her legs. Clarke’s pussy dripped with arousal and want. She hoisted one of her legs over her shoulder and moved until her mouth was almost touching her outer lips. She blew some air and Clarke quivered in pleasure. Lexa chuckled again and it had the same effect on the Omega.

 

“Open up for me Omega. Let your Alpha see the rest of your beauty,” Lexa says, biting Clarke’s inner thigh. Clarke spread her legs as much as she can and Lexa moves closer. She kisses her clit, lightly licking it. Clarke moaned at the stimulation and it got louder as Lexa’s tongue enter her. Lexa moved her hand from her neck to her other empty breast.

 

“Mmmmm, Lexa. Please harder,” Clarke moaned out. Her legs shook as she fought with them, trying not to close them and squeeze Lexa’s head. Lexa decided to agree and pushed her tongue in more. It flickered over a small lump inside of the blonde and her legs clamped shut around her head. She looked up at the Omega and saw her head was thrown back against the bed. She retracted her tongue and Clarke’s head shot up. “Why’d you stop Lexa?” She whined in need.

 

“I want you to look at me. Look at me or I’ll stop,” The Alpha said muffled. Clarke fought to keep her eyes open as Lexa re-entered her. She moaned loudly, eyes slamming shut as she came into the Alpha’s mouth. Lexa lapped all of it up, not letting a drop go to waste. Clarke’s back arched and dropped on the bed as she came down from her high. Lexa sat back up, licking her lips and wiping her mouth. “You are absolutely delicious Clarke. I could devour you right now.” Clarke moaned at her words.

 

“Lexa please just fuck me,” Clarke moaned loudly. "Please just please." 

 

"As you wish, my Omega," Lexa said very politely. She spread Clarke's legs with use, moving her hips between them. She grasped her cock, moving it up and down Clarke's silt. She bumped and nudged against Clarke's clit and the Omega winced in pleasure and pain. 

 

"Inside, inside please Lexa," She begged, moving her hips towards the brunette. Lexa smirked and slowly but surely slid inside of Clarke's pussy, stretching the Omega wider than she's ever been. Clarke's hands scrambled for something to grab onto. One hand grabbed the sheets and the other grabbed Lexa's. The Alpha rose it and kissed her knuckles, one at a time as she went further into the Omega. 

 

"Ahh wait wait, Lexa, slow down," Clarke cried out in pleasure but also in pain. "Let me, let me adjust." Lexa nodded and waited for her to be ready. She kissed Clarke's hand again, taking her time on every knuckle. Clarke watched her, love deep in her eyes. Lexa shifted a little and Clarke felt a shock shoot up her spine in pleasure. "Ok, you can move now." Lexa nodded and pulled out until her head was at her entrance and pushed back in with some force. Clarke moaned and her walls squeezed around Lexa. "Faster." Lexa spread Clarke's legs more and laid over her, kissing her as she pumping into her. Lexa gained speed with each thrust, hitting Clarke's spot expertly. Clarke screamed in pleasure with each thrust, legs crossing around Lexa's waist. Lexa moved faster and harder, almost slamming against her cervix. Her knot formed and began to stretch Clarke's opening more. Clarke moaned louder as she felt her knot slip in. "Knot me, Lexa! Please knot me!" 

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK LEXA!" Clarke screamed. "I'M GONNA CUM, I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM SHIT DON'T FUCKING STOP!" Lexa grabbed her hips and started to rut into her. Clarke came but Lexa didn't stop. All she could feel was Clarke. She was in Clarke, her nose was filled with Clarke. Her Alpha craved Clarke. Lexa ground into her, brushing harshly against her clit and spot. Clarke came again and Lexa's knot popped in, triggering her orgasm. She leaned down and marked Clarke's neck, biting her mate. Clarke did the same as she came from being filled with Lexa. She thrusted, making sure her knot was fully in. 

 

"I love you," Lexa groaned, separating from Clarke's neck and leaning on her chest. She kissed her again, the kiss saying things to each other words couldn't explain. " _Yo a mi Omega. Osir wil be ogeda feva. Mi mat, mi Klark."_ Lexa fell onto Clarke's chest, between her breasts. She grabbed one and placed it in her mouth, sucking her breast. 

 

"You're a pup Heda," Clarke chucked in an exhausted voice. Lexa smirked and nibble on her nipple. Clarke moaned and flicked the woman in her head. Lexa chuckled and began purring. Clarke smiled again, drifting off into sleep, stroking Lexa's brown locks. Once she felt her mate relax, Lexa drifted into a sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always imagined Clarke as a pottymouth during sex. I hope you enjoyed and comment, comment, comment please please, please. They keep me writing.
> 
> Trig:  
> Yo a mi Omega. Osir wil be ogeda feva. Mi mat, mi Klark : You are my Omega. We will be together forever. My mate, my Clarke


	19. Chapter 19

Maggie was chopping some fresh wood for fires and Alex was cleaning inside an old cabin. Someone came out of the trees and shouted. 

"Alex, hey! It's been a while," Maxwell Lord said to his old friend. The Beta was tall and had brown hair, Maggie took in. Alex turned around and her face brightened. 

 

"Max!" Alex said excitedly. She hugged her friend tightly, his arms around her waist and her arms around his neck. Maggie growled in anger. "It's been so long, you look great!" 

 

"So do you!" Max told her. Maggie growled again, a bit louder. Maxwell took a step back to get a full look at the Omega. "And you grew up very, very well," He said in a sultry matter. Maggie snarled loudly, catching their attention. 

 

"Max, this is my mate Maggie," Alex said and walked over to the fuming Alpha. Once Alex touched her arm, Maggie calmed to a certain extent. 

 

"Nice to meet you, Maggie, I'm Maxwell Lord, one of Alex's oldest friends," He smiled. He stuck his hand out in greeting but Maggie only glared at him. He took back his hand and turned to Alex, "So Alex, you guys said you're mated?" 

 

"Yes, Maggie is my Alpha just as much as I am her Omega. We've been together for about five or six weeks," Alex said. She kissed Maggie on the cheek and the Alpha's mood got better. 

 

"Hmm, that's interesting," Max inquired. Maggie glared at him harder. "So, what are you two doing now?" 

 

"We're helping my parents into a cabin of their own. This place was once Maggie's grandparent place right?" Alex asked for confirmation.

 

"Yeah but they and my parents moved to Yujeda clan earlier this spring," Maggie told her. Alex and Max nodded. 

 

"Well, I can help out with whatever I can. I'm good with my hands," He joked and wiggled his fingers. Alex giggled at him and continued chopping wood. 

 

"Well, you can use those fingers with me. I'm cleaning up inside," Alex said and lead him into the cabin. Maggie heard them talking inside and went back to her work. She heard them laughing and giggling at each other. Once she ran out of wood, she had to walk past the open cabin door to get some more. She glanced inside and did a double take. Maxwell was dancing with Alex. His hands were on her waist and her arms were around her neck. Maggie's chest huffed angrily and ripped apart the wood, sending it flying. She stormed off, causing such a commotion that Alex noticed. She shifted and took off, running into the woods beside the cabin. 

 

"MAGGIE!" Alex called out, watching her mate run for her. She started to run after her but Max stopped her. 

 

"Let her go, work off some of the anger," He said, rubbing her back comfortingly. Alex nodded and leaned into his chest. He hugged her and looked into the deep woods. 

 

*** * ***

 

Maggie huffed as the thoughts rolled through her brain. Maxwell with Alex, Maxwell kissing Alex, Maxwell mating Alex. Her Alpha huffed and growled at her rational brain. " _Kill him, KILL HIM!_ " Her Alpha yelled at her. Maggie huffed and speed up, running faster. She snarled, trying to keep down her Alpha from running back there and mauling him. Maggie suddenly stopped, hearing running water to her right. She ran towards that and began to drink, distracting herself. It only made her think back to when she first meet Alex. The unyielding Omega was so beautiful. Maggie wanted to get to know her better but her heat started and that's how the ended up together. She remembers the first time they knotted. It was amazing and perfect. Alex was hers and Maggie was Alex's. Then when she took her to training, Maggie thought back to how hot it was when Alex took those men down. Her mate was perfect and just that. She was her mate. Maggie's mate, not Maxwell's. And she was Alex's but the Omega needed a reminder. Maggie finished drinking and turned around, sniffing for her mate. She found her scent and started back. 

 

*** * ***

 

"What if she doesn't come back before nightfall," Alex said, looking at the sunset. 

 

"She might come back, she might not. You know how Alphas are," Max said, judgingly. 

 

"What do you mean by that?" Alex questioned. 

 

"You know, rut driven and only wanting to fuck. Especially these savages, they're all like that," Max tells her. "You know, after what happened to you, I wouldn't have thought you would have mated an Alpha." 

 

"What was I supposed to do Maxwell. Be a widow?" Alex argued. 

 

"You could have waited for me. Matter of fact, you should have. What were you thinking with that Alpha savage? She only wants you for your body Alex, you're smarter than that," Maxwell said. "You can always get your mating bite revoked. Then we could be together like we're supposed to be." 

 

"Supposed to be? What are you talking about, there's no romance between us," Alex said, stopping her work. She turned and looked at him. 

 

"Alex, you're just confused and in denial. We're meant to be together, have been since we were kids. We've always liked each other, I haven't been seeing things today and for all of our life," Max said, standing up. "You love me and I love you." 

 

"Max, you're thinking wrong. I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with Maggie, she's my mate!" Alex objected him. He glared at him and started pumping his pheromones. Alex gagged and covered her nose and mouth. 

 

"Let me show you, we're made for each other. Alex and Max Lord with little pups running around the place! I want that, you want that! And if you don't, you will," Max huffed and started walking towards her. Suddenly, the door opened and a large brown and black wolf lunged at Max. 

* * *

"You can always get your mating bite revoked. Then we could be together like we're supposed to be," Maggie heard Max say. She sniffed around and smelt confusion and hope in the air. 

 

"Supposed to be? What are you talking about, there's no romance between us," Maggie heard her mate say back. There was some shuffling and Max began again. 

 

"You're just confused and in denial. We're meant to be together, have been since we were kids. We've always liked each other, I haven't been seeing things today and for all of our life." A pause. "You love me and I love you." A few footsteps. 

 

"Max, you're thinking wrong. I'm not in love with you," Maggie's Alpha hopped with joy. "I'm in love with Maggie, she's my mate!" That's all she needed to hear. Maggie began for the door, starting to shift back but her nose and face winced.

 

"Let me show you, we're made for each other. Alex and Max Lord with little pups running around the place! I want that, you want that! And if you don't, you will," She heard Max say. Her fur bristled, standing tall. She burst through the door, jumping on Max, claws digging into his shoulders. She growled and snapped at his face, his screams her lullaby. 

 

"ALEX, ALEX HELP ME!" He screamed to the Omega. Alex was frozen with fear and relief. She couldn't believe her closet friend almost raped her and she couldn't believe Maggie was back. "ALEX, YOU DUMB WHORE, HELP ME!" Maggie snarled in his face, drool and slobber covering him. He spat and sputtered in fear and anger. "GET OFF OF MY YOU MUTT! ALEX GET HER!" 

 

"Maggie don't," Alex began. The Alpha's gaze shot over to her. "Don't maul him. You can hurt him but don't kill him." Maggie's Alpha howled in excitement. Her claws dug deeper into his shoulders, the scent of his blood filling her nostrils.  She slashed across his face, down his chest, ripping his shirt open. His blood swelled and clotted on the marks. She growled at him once more and moved off him, leaving him wailing and crying on the floor. She shifted back, throwing on a long overcoat that belonged to her grandfather. She walked over and kneeled beside his bleeding body. 

 

"Do not touch my mate again. Do not pump your disgusting metallic pheromones over her again. Do not look at her again. Do not speak to her again. If you see her, walk away because I'm bound to be near. I don't want to see your face," She said and ran her fingers through the claw marks. "Again. You are marked, know what that means? You are marked as a forcer for the rest of your life. You will never get a mate. I would kill you where you lay but I am a better beast than you will ever be. And yes, I am a beast. One that is stronger than you in every way. But listen to this warning you mutt. Come near Alex again and you won't see the next day." Maggie stands, pushing him away. He groans in pain, closing his eyes. Maggie grabbed his arm, forcing him up. He yelled in pain and she threw him out. 

"Alex love, does he have any family?" She asks. 

 

"No, his parents died when we were 12," Alex tells her. "And he's not mated." 

 

"Good, so I can send him out. Banish him," Maggie growls. "I have that power." Maggie grabs his arm and walks him behind the cabin. "Listen to these tips mutt. You will travel forward and don't stop. Try not to bleed everywhere, animals will try to eat you. Pauna especially. Go." Maggie pushed him forward, him stumbling, catching himself. He stumbles into the forest, wind blowing behind him. Maggie turns around and goes back inside the house. 

 

"M-maggie," Alex sighed and slammed into her chest. Maggie wrapped her arms around her Omega, squeezing her tightly. "Don't leave me again, please don't I'm sorry for dancing with him and not paying attention to you." Maggie felt Alex shiver against her. 

 

"Alex, yeah you shouldn't have but I shouldn't have run off. I only did because my jealousy overtook me and I didn't want to maul him and rut you where you stood. To teach you who you belong to. I didn't have a lot of self-control. I'm sorry," The Alpha said stoically.

 

"Maggie no, no. You have a right to feel jealous of what's yours," Alex said and Maggie's Alpha rejoiced but her face with unphased. Alex took Maggie's hand and slid it under her shirt, running it under the bindings. "I'm yours, Maggie. Only yours." 

 

"Mine," Her Alpha growled and in turn her. 

 

"Yours. And I do need to be taught a lesson. Teach me who I belong to, Maggie," Alex pleaded to her Alpha. Maggie looked at her, growling and kissed her. Her hands went up under Alex's ass, lifting her up and her legs went around the slightly taller woman's waist. 

 

"Mine," She growled again, biting her mark on Alex's neck. She made her pheromones surround the two of them, Alex moaning at the scent. "Mine." 

 

"Yours Maggie. Only yours," Alex moaned out. She felt her pants be pulled down and felt Maggie's cock on her wet slit. "Please fuck me," Alex begged. Maggie growled, biting her neck causing her to bleed again. She lined herself up and pumped up into Alex. Her nails scraped across Maggie's back, leaving red welts. "Fuck Maggie!" Maggie began her rough hard pace, slamming in and jerking out. Alex screamed loudly, it echoing throughout the one bedroom cabin. Her body jerked up and down, rubbing against to wood of the wall. Pulling out, Maggie bent Alex over onto a table, shoving back in, rubbing against Alex's spot. The Omega yelled in pleasure, grabbing onto the edge of the table. Maggie's hands gripped her pale hips like she was a cliff that Maggie was dangling from, making sure Alex would be marked in the morning. 

 

"Mine, my Omega. My slut," Maggie growled. "Mine!" 

 

"Yes, Maggie yours! I'm yours! I'm going to cum because of you!" Alex screaming in delight. "I'm gonna cum Maggie I'm gonna cum!" Maggie began to jerk harder, barely pulling out but slamming back in, enough to shake the table. She huffed and groaned as Alex squeezed around her, her warm walls sucking her in and fighting to not let her go. 

 

"Gonna......egh cum. Gonna......fucking fill you..ah, with my pups!" Maggie yelled as she thrust deep in, forcing her knot inside Alex. The Omega moaned, screaming from the top of her lungs. 

 

"Maggie! Yours!" She yelled as she came. Her body laid weak on the table. Maggie moved as much as she could as she came inside the Omega's womb. She bites Alex again, making sure she knew whose she was. Their chests panted and Maggie fell on top of her. 

 

"Mine," Maggie whispered out of breathe. She felt Alex purr under her. 

 

"Yours," Alex replied. There was a comfortable silence between the pair, content with each other's presence. Alex started to giggle. 

 

"What?" Maggie asked. 

 

"We're going to have to clean again and spend the night down here," Alex said. 

 

"Ah  _skrish_." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this other chapter. I'll be updating The Works soon.
> 
>  
> 
> skrish: shit


	20. Chapter 20

" _Em is hir Heda,_ " ( _She is here Commander.)_ Indra said. Lexa sat on her throne, Clarke on her lap, waiting. Lexa tilted her head up and the front doors opened. Her and Lexa met eyes immediately, the Queen smiling. 

 

"Commander Lexa! I'm sure it is a surprise that I am here," Nia said to her. She had an eerie grin on her lips like she was hiding something. Clarke looked the woman up and down. She wasn't much taller than her, maybe by a few inches but Clarke saw that she had boots on to make her look bigger. Her large fur coat looked like a wolf's and her crown was made out of small bones. Her eyes were an icy cold blue as if they were staring into souls, into her soul. Her gums were black and her teeth had a red tint to them. She was the epidemy of evil and Clarke gulped in fear. She started to shake and whimper, suddenly feeling cold but Lexa's arms around her woke her out of her fear and she cuddled into the Alpha's chest, smelling her mate's scent. 

 

"Why do you dare enter Polis with your war just on the horizon. The letter said three months, not a few weeks," Lexa cautioned, watching her closely. 

 

"This is not why I'm here. This is a warning to you. You know how I like to have a fair fight after all," Nia mocked. Lexa snarled quietly. "Anyway, today, I'm asking you to step down from being Heda and giving up your flame." 

 

"How dare you threaten Heda like that!" Indra yells, raising her spear. Lexa puts her hand up and Indra moved still. 

 

"Why would I do that?" Lexa questioned. 

 

"Because it would be far less embarrassing than dying by my sword in battle," The Ice Queen boasted to her. Lexa raised an eyebrow. 

 

"Why would I die by your sword? You seem to overestimate yourself, Nia," Lexa insisted, making the Queen angry. Clarke smirked at her pale face turning a bright red.

 

"You underestimate me, Heda. I have slaughtered hundreds before you. You are like a child's game!" The Alpha harshly warned. 

 

"Nia, when I was younger, I broke through your kingdom's defenses, I killed most of your guards during that time, your royal army wasn't enough to stop me and I haven't even shifted during that," Lexa goaded proudly. Clarke giggled at her. "What makes you think that you will slay me?" 

 

"I am not weakened by love," Nia says and her eyes shot to Clarke. Lexa's guards ready themselves for an attack. 

 

"Neither I am. My mate does not weigh me down. She is my equal. She makes me fight another day unlike you. To protect her and my people. The only thing that keeps you going is your lust for power and fear but people eventually will stop being scared of you," Lexa accused. "You're afraid of love because if people love, it makes them braver. They'll want to defend what the love. You know that you are outnumbered. That's why you threaten your people. To make them scared of love because that is what you are. You are pitiful Nia. Not even worth my time but you threaten my people so you will get what you deserve." 

 

"You know nothing of my fears!" Nia snapped.

 

"I may not know them all but you are easy to read Ice Queen. You are weaker than anyone in this room," Lexa concluded. "Indra, take her out." Indra nodded and took the older woman out of the throne room. She growled and pulled her arm away, storming out. The throne doors shut, leaving Lexa and Clarke alone. 

 

"How did you know all that stuff about her?" Clarke asks. 

 

"I can just tell, plus the flame," Lexa says, tapping the back of her head. "There has a commander, before me three times. They were with Nia and knew her as a child. Nia loved them but they were taken away because of the correlation. Nia's heart was broken and then she was then raised by her father to kill and enslave anyone who didn't obey them. She's was ok in the beginning but turned wrong in the end. She never redeemed herself." 

 

"She's an old witch bitch that's what she is," Clarke said. Lexa chuckled at her. 

 

"You have a weird sense of humor Clarke, maybe it's a reason why I love you," Lexa smiled and kissed her, causing the Omega to smile back. "When do you think your heat will start?" 

 

"Not until later. I had one right before I was sent down and that was," She counted on her fingers. "6 weeks ago. Oh god, my heat could be tomorrow!" Clarke started breathing heavily, afraid. 

 

"Calm down Clarke, if it is," Lexa started. "We can take care of it together, I promise that." Lexa rubbed the back of her neck and played with her baby hairs, calming her down. "You're like a pup." 

 

"No, I'm just really attached to my mate. There's nothing wrong with that," Clarke smiled and leaned more onto Lexa. Lexa smiled again when she felt the Omega start purring. 

 

"LEXA!" Anya yelled bursting into the room. Raven followed after her. "NIA WAS HERE!?" 

 

"Yes, and I took care of her. She's out of Polis now," Lexa explained to them. 

 

"No one told you?" Raven questioned her. 

 

"No one told us what?" Clarke asked. 

 

"Lena. She was poisoned." 

* * *

 

"LENA! LENA baby talk to me please!" Kara begged, kneeling by her side. She was pale, her veins an eerie color of green, showing through her skin. Healers were walking all around the room, sharing papers and vials of liquid. "Come back to me, please Lena." 

 

"What happened?!" Lexa growled, entering the room. She kneeled by Kara, placing a hand on her back. 

 

"Someone brought us something to eat for lunch. It was in the drink, in the red dyed cup," Kara cried, holding her Omega's hand. Her Alpha whined in pain, wanting to help her Omega. Her Alpha couldn't even feel her Omega and it hurt terribly. "She's dying Lexa, I can feel it." 

 

"Keep close to her Kara, for the both of us," Lexa tells her. She got up and walked to the table. The cup was tipped over, drink oozing out of it. 

 

"Lexa, I can help her. I know about things like these," Clarke tells her. Lexa hesitates but nods. Clarke puts on gloves and takes a spoon, scooping some poison from the cup. She placed it in a cloth and rushed out the room, Lexa on her tail. "I have to take this to Arkadia, it's the only place that has the right equipment to make an antidote." 

 

"Come quickly," Lexa said. They rushed to the elevator, going down as soon as possible. They didn't have time to get a horse so Lexa shifted and signaled Clarke to get on her back. She clutched a tuff of her fur and the poison in the cloth. Lexa set off, running as quickly as possible. Her Alpha whined for her sister's safety and ran faster than before. Clarke clung on for life, yelping as Lexa ran faster. They reached Arkadia as quickly as possible. 

 

"Open the gates please!" Clarke yelled. The armed guards nodded, opening them. Abby stood, greeting her daughter. 

 

"Clarke? What is it? Why are you back so early?" She asked. 

 

"Lexa's sister, the second hand in charge was poisoned. It's fast acting and I need to find the antidote," Clarke explained. Abby nodded as Lexa shifted back, putting on Clarke's long cloak and the three of them rushed to the lab. 

 

"Jackson, help my daughter, Lexa, come with me," Abby says. Clarke explained to him what's happening and he helps her start things up. 

 

"What was the poison like commander?" Abby asks. 

 

"It made her pale, made her veins pop out and they were visible through her skin. They were green and I've never seen anything like it," Lexa explains. Abby gives her water and she chugs it down. 

 

"I may know what it is but I have no idea how they got it," Abby says, thinking. "Clarke let me see it." Clarke opens the cloth and Abby's eyes widen. "I knew it. Come here, we must act fast." Abby puts the poison in a vial and puts it on a burner. It heats up and she allows the gas to evaporate. 

 

"What is it?" Clarke asks.

 

"Methyl bromide. Very very fast acting puts you in a coma almost immediately, but we have medicine for it. But your sister took a very very high dose so she'll need medication for the next few days," Abby explains to the newly mates. She opens a cabinet and takes out some medicine. It's liquid so Abby puts it in a syringe. "Put this in her veins and she'll be ok but weak for the next few days." Clarke nods and takes the syringe and extra medicine. Lexa gives her mate her cloak and shifts back, Clarke getting on her back. She barely got out a thank you to her mom as Lexa took off away from the colony. 

* * *

 

It was hazy but Lena saw two people running around, chasing two girls. The girls were picked up by what Lena realized was their parents. The mother kissed them and the father laughed. Lena wiped her eyes and saw that the two adults here her parents, Logan and Nihka.

 

"Lena," Her mother spoke. "Why are you here?" 

 

"I-I don't know. I woke up here," Lena tells her. 

 

"It's not your time yet sweetheart," Her father's strong voice says. "Not even close." 

 

"But I'm here now. Why should I leave?" She asks them. 

 

"Listen, Lena, just listen." Everything goes silent but there's crying. 

 

" _Lena. Lena baby please, come back to me. I can't let you go,"_ Kara sobbed. " _Baby please please, I just found you. We just found each other and I can't live without you. Please, Lena, I love you, ple-"_  

 

"See? It's not your time dear," Her mother says. 

 

"But I'd be with you," Lena says hesitantly. 

 

"You barely know us, Lena. Be with the ones you know and love," They said. Her parents smiled at her, kissing her on the forehead. "We love you, Lena." 

 

"I love you t-" 

* * *

 

"This'll sting her but it won't hurt her," Clarke tells Kara and Lexa. They nod. She pinches around the thickest vein in her body. It sticks out and Clarke puts the needle in. Lena's body jerks and she starts shaking. "Hold her down." Kara and Lexa hold her arms and legs down and Clarke presses the rest of the medicine in. Lena stops shaking as she takes the needle out. Clarke gets up and gets a cup of water. "She'll wake up soon. Just be there for her," She tells Kara. Kara wipes her face, fresh tears coming from her eyes. 

 

"Thank you, Clarke. Really thank you," Kara thanked sniffling. She turned back to Lena, kneeling by the bedside. Lexa kissed her sister on the forehead. 

 

" _nowe soulou, Tri ogeda feva,_ " ( _Never alone, Woods together forever_ ) The commander whispers, promising her. 

 

"What's that?" Kara asks. 

 

"Something we made whenever one of us had to leave. Something for sisters," Lexa explained. "Take good care of her. I'll have a guard placed outside your door." Kara nods and hears Clarke and Lexa leave, getting the rest of the healers to leave them. 

 

"I love you, Lena. You are the love of my life and my soul and," Kara's voice breaks with tears. "I don't know what I'd do without you. I almost lost you, Lena. I almost lost you." Lena started to cough and she woke up. 

 

"Kara," She weakly wheezed. Kara got the water and gave her some. Lena gulped it down and coughed. "Kara..." 

 

"Yes, Lena what is it?" Kara said, by her side. 

 

"I love you too you dork."


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

"I'm killing her," Lexa growled. 

 

"Don't leave me behind either Commander," Kara said, growling back. 

 

"You c-can't"  _Cough_ "Just k-kill her. She's the Q-q-queen," Lena coughed, trying to calm down her sister and mate. 

 

"She hurt you," Kara and Lexa growled at the same time. 

 

"Yes maybe she did order it but you just can't storm into her camp and slaughter her," Clarke said, pumping out calming pheromones, trying to reach Lexa. 

 

"Send for Alex, Maggie, Anya, and Raven," Lexa growled to a scared servant. They nodded and ran off. "I will kill her just like I killed her father. She and her family have hurt mine too long. It will end with her." 

 

"Take me with you, I want to torture her too," Kara said fumed. 

 

"I will, you will have your revenge Kara, I assure that," Lexa snarled. "That  _nomonjoka wil blid au!_ " 

 

"L-lexa s-stop," Lena coughed, trying to sit up. Kara lifted her, setting her gently on the headboard. "Leave her be." 

 

"LEAVE HER BE! SHE TRIED TO KILL MY SISTER! I WILL BURN THAT BITCH MYSELF! SHE WILL DIE BY MY BLADE AND SPEND HER SOUL IN HELL!" Lexa yelled, anger flaring off her in every way. Clarke touched her elbow and the Alpha looked at her quickly, fastly calming down. "I just.....I just want her to pay. She tried to kill you." 

 

"Maybe she did but wait. You know that she wants this reaction out of you, you know she loves to play with her prey," Lena says.

 

"I am not her prey," Lexa snapped back. 

 

"I know sister I know. You've never been prey always predator but if you storm in to kill her, you will be walking into a trap. Think for a second _Ridou_ ," Lena informed, making her sister chuckled at the old nickname. 

 

"Then what do I do? I can't let her get away with this," Lexa said back. At the moment, Anya and Maggie walked in, their mates following them.

 

"Simple," Raven said "Trick her back. Do something that she likes but isn't smart enough to pick up on and trick her. Once she's dead, her army will leave, right? They don't even like her in the first place from what I hear for Anya." 

 

"That could work. But what is something she'd fall for?" Clarke said, asking around. 

 

"A fresh unmated Omega but I am not putting one of my people out there with her," Lexa said, sitting on the bed. 

 

"Lexa, I'm sure you saw the way she was staring at me earlier," Clarke replied. Lexa looked at her with wide eyes. 

 

"No, I am not sending you to her. She killed my last mate and my way will be over if she kills my current," Lexa said seriously. 

 

"But Heda, you know want she likes and you know that would work. Send Clarke out in a random person's clothes with me, Alex and Maggie. Tell your mate to say, I despise the commander and wish to be with you, and you can lead a large battalion behind her camp, ambushing her. She always underestimates your intelligence," Anya breaks in, lying a good plan. 

 

"No, she could kill Clarke on the spot. I will not have that," Lexa says, not changing her mind. 

 

"Then I will do it without you. Lexa you know, you know this will work but you're too scared to lose me. I'm not a fragile as you think I am. I can defend myself. You denying this plan is basically you saying you're afraid of the Ice Queen," Clarke pointed out. 

 

"I am not scared of that woman," The Alpha huffed. 

 

"Then let us to this plan. You're smart enough to know that it will work. If you do nothing she finds you weak and if you storm in and get yourself killed, she'll take over! You and everyone in this room do not want any of that to happen, Lexa!" Clarke argued with her. Lexa glared at her and sighed. 

 

"Fine but I am not sending her in there alone. Someone else has to go with her," Lexa said, giving in. 

 

"I'll go," Alex said. "She doesn't know me, hasn't even seen me. I'll say that Clarke and I ran away, not wanting to be under your power anymore." 

 

"Alex," Maggie started. 

 

"Don't. Clarke and I have been friends since we were young. We stick together through the thickest of things, I'm going with her," Alex said. Maggie sighed but nodded her head. 

 

"Anya, you said something about spies. Who will we have in there?" Kara asked, holding her mate's hand. 

 

"Maggie and I will go, hide our scents and kill the guards on the outside. If things get bad, yell for us and we'll come and give the signal to Lexa outside," Anya explains. Maggie nods and they grab hands, tightening their grip like it's something they've done since childhood. 

 

"I will lead a battalion of warriors that will surround her camp. She is at the center of the camp, always is, never changes it. It's just how she is. Clarke and Alex," Lexa said looking at them. "Sneak through the gates if you can and if you get captured give up willingly. If you fight you die understand?" They nod. "Good. Maggie and Anya you two will follow into the camp. Once in you will kill the guards that are watching outside their camp. You have to make sure they are all dead. Once done, signal me and we will storm in destroying and killing. Nia and whoever is with her will die and I will appoint a new ruler. No longer will she reign terror over Azgeda." 

* * *

 

Clarke and Alex were dressing in old dirty black brown clothes. Alex had a small dagger hidden strapped to the small of her back and Clarke had a whistle to call out for help. Lexa had a healer make an elixir to disguise their scent as they walked up to the camp. It was a few miles outside of Polis but it was hidden very well. Lexa had plotted out a map of location it could be and Anya carefully chose one. She had seen Azgeda scouts there earlier, a few weeks ago. 

 

"Clarke go over what you'll say," Lexa said, strapping down her mate's under clothes armor. It was stronger enough to stop a knife from cutting her skin. 

 

"My Queen, I have given up on the commander, she is not what I want and I figured that today when I saw you. You are the epitome of power and I wish to be yours," Clarke said, looking up at her mate. Lexa wore a concern but strong face, scared for her mate but won't show it. "Lexa, I'll be fine."  

 

"I k-know that Clarke but I don't want to risk it. She could kill you walking in, she could hang your body on a tree for everyone to see. She could rape you and let everyone have their way with you and, and-" 

 

"Lexa," Clarke said, putting her hands on her cheeks. "None of that is going to happen. I'm going to be ok, Alex will protect me. You can trust her...you can trust me. Yes, she'll touch me and push me around but I'll blow the whistle if she tries anything with me. You'll come right away and you will protect me and keep me safe. You always have. I won't let her hurt me, Lex, I promise." Tears fell from Lexa's eyes, rolling down her cheeks. 

 

"I just, I j-j-just can't," Lexa cried, wiping her tears. "Lose you. I almost lost Le-Lena and I l-l-lost my parents. All t-tto her f-family. All of them and losing y-you would b-break me. I love you, Clarke, I can't let you go." Clarke leaned up and kissed her tears away gently, finally going down to her lips. 

 

"You won't lose me. You won't lose me. You won't lose me. You won't lose me," Clarke repeated over and over, kissing her mate and rubbing her fingers under her shirt. She tickled the Alpha, making her laugh and cry at the same time. "You won't lose me, Lexa. I will always come back to you, always. I am yours and you are mine and you won't leave each other ever. I'm yours and only yours, you stubborn alpha," Clarke said and smiled, ruffling Lexa's hair. "I love you." 

 

"And I you Clarke," Lexa cooed, kissing her. "Be safe." 

 

"You too," Clarke said, resting her head on Lexa's chest. The Alpha kissed her head and they left her room. 

* * *

 

They walked in the dark, crunching on leaves and branches. Alex pointed ahead and it was a fire, raging behind a poorly set tree wall. Alex and Clarke approached the wall, stopping at the roped together gate. 

 

" _Chon gos dei?_ ( _Who goes there_?)" Asked a guard. 

 

"Runaways from Polis. We wanted to see the Queen," Clarke says. Bags are thrown over their heads and they are carried to the Queen's quarters. 

 

"So you are Heda's Omega," Nia said as the bags were yanked off their heads. "Why have you come here? Some sort of trick?" 

 

"No My Queen," Clarke said, groveling to her. "It's just that earlier today, I saw you and putting the face to the legends I heard about you and it got me riled up. You are much more stronger than Lexa, I want to be by your side instead of a weak Alpha like her." Nia's eyebrow raised and she smirked. 

 

"You desire me more than Heda? Does she know that you are gone?" Nia asked. 

 

"Yes yes, I want you so much more. And she doesn't, she pays me no kind, I'm just a plaything to her. I want to be yours, my Queen, please please take me," Clarke begged, kneeling at her feet. Nia and her guards laughed. 

 

"You are needy for an Alpha who will fuck you right. I always knew she could never satisfy her Omega. Clarke, I believe your name is, you and your friend will be mine. I will rut you like you've never been before," She said, chuckling. "Take them to my quarters, I will be there shortly." 

 

*** * ***

 

 

Alex and Maggie snuck into the camp shortly after Clarke and Alex were taken. Maggie's Alpha whined to protect her mate but she knew that Alex could protect herself. They found a hole in their wall and snuck in, killing two guards that were standing watch. They snuck up the perimeter of the wall, killing whoever they came across. Soon, the sisters had to separate to signal each part of the warriors. As Maggie was running, she pasted a large tent housed by no warrior. No guards either. She opened the tent and saw girls shackled to each other. They were naked and shivering, clinging to each other. They yelped at Maggie's arrival.

 

" _Ar yu honons,_ ( _Are you prisoners?_ )" She asked, carefully approaching them. 

 

" _S-sha. Sis au osir. beja beja_ ( _Yes, help us please please_ )" They begged her. She peeked out the tent, seeing guards walk away. She quickly broke their chains with the hilt of her sword, gesturing them to run out quickly. A horn went off signaling the guards and the Queen that something was wrong. Maggie quickly threw a torch outside the wall, feeling the ground rumbling and hearing branches breaking as the wall caved in. She shifted and ran with the other warriors, charging for the center tent. 

 

" _spichen Magie,_ ( _Goddamnit Maggie_ )" Anya cursed as she broke the neck of another guard. She grabbed a torch, throwing it outside and quickly shifting into a golden brown wolf with a tuff of fur missing from her side with a scar going down the middle. She charged with the group, looking over and seeing Lexa's black wolf and silver eyes. They ran together like they used to do in battle, slashing down Azgeda soldier, blinding charging towards them. They tore and ripped through man after man until Lexa's head shot to the center tent. She took off, going as fast as she could, ripping through the fabric. 

 

 *** * ***  

 

Alex was tied down to a pole, completely naked with a cloth over her mouth. Clarke was laying on the bed, also naked, and staring in fear as the Queen walked towards her. Suddenly a horn went off and Clarke jumped off the bed. Nia slammed her down by her neck, holding her down. 

 

"You're not going anywhere now Omega. You got yourself in this and you will finish it," The older Alpha said, trying to unbuckle her pants. "You will enjoy this, I know that." Clarke looked to her side and saw her whistle, grabbing it and blowing as fast as she could. Nia yanked it out her mouth, throwing it away. "Signaling for help won't work here Omega." The wall caved in and broke, revealing a heaving large black wolf. 

 

"Lexa!" Clarke yelled, breaking free from the other Alpha and running to pick up her clothes. Lexa ran, knocking the Queen, sending her flying. Nia landed on her back, laughing as she stood.

 

"Weaker than I thought," She gritted, beginning to shift. She turned into a dirty white wolf with piercing blue eyes. She growled lunging at Lexa as Lexa lunged at her. A loud roar filled the air as they clashed against each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and this first part of this series (yes I'm making it into a three-part series) might end earlier than I thought. 
> 
> Comment, Comment, Comment!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle pt. 2

Pheromones steamed off each of them. Black blood dripped off Lexa's face from a large scar ripping from down her eyes to her mouth. Her wolf snarled at the other, watching the white wolf lick the black blood of her white fur. Nia had dug claws into Lexa's flesh one too many times. The Alpha Prime struggled to stay up but got her strength from the distressed smell Clarke was giving off. The Omega was trying to get Alex free, tugging on the ropes, trying to break them. Lexa growled and charged again at the Queen, standing on her hind legs, gashing at her. Nia howled in pain and stumbled, catching herself before she fell. The Alpha prime stood tall, clawing at her again before she could attack. Lexa had Nia pinned, clawing her face and biting deeply into her neck. Before she could get the killing bite, Nia stabbed her side with her talons, making her whine loudly. Clarke's head flipped behind her, seeing Nia tower over a wounded Lexa. The black wolf continues to fight and snap at her but Nia pressed her claws into Lexa's wound, making her yelp in pain. The Queen tore at her face again, digging deeper into her mark. 

 

"GET OFF HER!" Clarke yelled, finally getting Alex free, making her run off into the battle outside. "NIA YOU BITCH!" Clarke picked up a sword, laying on the ground and gabs it into Nia's neck, making her whine loudly. Blood flows, gushing out onto the ground. Nia stumbles, pushing into the torn bed, sticking the sword in farther. Clarke rushes over to Lexa's side, stroking her fur gently. "Lexa, Lexa stay with me please." The wolf looked at her hazily, chest heaving harshly. Her eyes rolled over and her breathing stopped suddenly. "LEXA!" Clarke screamed, trying to wake her up. "LEXA PLEASE WAKE UP!" She continued to shake the wolf but nothing happened "Lexa?" Nothing again "Lexa baby please wake up." She heard a growling behind her. Clarke looked back and saw Nia tower above her. Clarke growled and stood up, defending her mate's body. "You killed her. You killed my mate."

 

" _And I will kill you too_ _,_ " Nia said, growling. She lunged and Clarke ducked. The Queen flew over Lexa and Clarke, crashing into the remaining cloth of the tent. Clarke dug her feet into the ground and began to shift. Her bones cracked and popped, fur sprouting from everywhere on her. Her hands turned into paws, digging into the dirt. A large bright white wolf with golden eyes glared at the lump where Nia was. The other wolf stood, shaking the cloth off her. " _So you can shift? No matter, you'll still die under my claws._ " Clarke ran at her, clawing at the Queen in rage. 

* * *

 Alex stumbled out the tent, picking up a sword and cutting down any Azgeda that came her way. She sniffed the air and smelt her mate, running to her direction. Maggie has backed into a corner, fighting off at least 20 soldiers. She wasn't shifted and Alex saw why, a dagger sticking out of her side. Maggie smirked as she cut soldier down and bit her lip as more came at her. She tripped over a body falling onto the ground, sword falling out of her grip. Alex ran towards her, jumping as one Azgedan rose their sword to kill her. She landed in front of her mate, striking down the men, killing five of them. Her Omega growled and howled as she killed the soldiers, seeing their blood spatter in the air and on the ground. Once they were all dead, she turned around and looked at her Alpha. 

 

"Al-Alex?" Maggie coughed, her blood dripping from her mouth. "You're, you're shifted." Alex looked down herself, seeing paws instead of hands and feets. Blood drenched her fur, weighing it down, staining the brown with red. 

 

" _I guess, I guess so Maggie,_ " Alex said, shocking herself. A slim brown wolf stood in front of Maggie, dyed in blood. " _Come on, I'm getting you out of here._ " 

 

"Wait, there was a group of trapped Omegas. We have to get them out of here," Maggie said, coughing again. Alex nodded, allowing Maggie to climb on her back. "They were over here." The Omegas were hiding under a turned over carriage. " _Dofo! It's ai, alpah erlier kom au. Ai wil hod in tu klirnes_ ( _Hey, It's me, the alpha from earlier. Come out, I will get you to safety!_ ) The Omegas ran out with Maggie's word, one clinging to her side. Alex huffed uncomfortably. 

"Alex baby, can you flip this carriage back over. I'll find a horse, somewhere," Maggie asked, running off to find one. Alex dug her head under the carriage, flipping it onto its wheels. Maggie came up, pulling a horse and hooking it up to the hooks. Alex shifted back, helping to Omegas into the back. Maggie climbed in, laying down and taking of the dagger. "Alex, go go go!" She snapped the reins and they left the camp, heading towards Polis. 

 

* * *

The weakened white Alpha was growling over Clarke. The Omega was pinned to the ground, a bit bloodied but not dying. She looked over at Lexa and whined at her mate, feeling her losing strength. 

 

" _I wanted to fuck you before I killed you but too bad. I'll just have to kill you,_ " Nia said, raising her paw to kill the Omega. Clarke quickly shifted back, tripping the Alpha on her side. As she regained her balance, she lunged at Clarke, not seeing that the Omega had another sword. Clarke rose towards the Alpha, standing her ground. Nia's Alpha smirked as she went for the kill. Clarke closed her eyes, seeing Lexa in her head, smiling at her and laughing. A tear slipped out her eye as she thought she'd never have her family. With Lexa and small pups running around. She braced herself from death as she felt the ground rumble under Nia's feet. A whimper. A whimper made her open her eyes in shock. Lexa was laying over Nia, teeth in her throat, claws in her face. 

 

" _Lexa, you won't kill me. It'll start a war,_ " Nia begged, clawing out helplessly. 

 

" _One that is already finished_ _,_ " The Alpha barked weakly. " _You will kill and harm not longer."_

 

_"WAIT WAIT!"_

 

She chopped down, tasting more blood that filled her mouth. Nia went limp and Lexa's chest heaved fastly as she bit harder, feeling the life draining from the Queen. An eyeball of the Queen rolled on the ground, blood oozing from the socket.  She stood from her and looked back at her mate with blood dripping her fur and mouth. Clarke looked at her, tears falling from her eyes. "Lexa," Her voice cracked. Lexa turned and staggered towards her. As Clarke reached out to touch her, Lexa dropped flat. "LEXA!" Clarke dropped to her side, stroking her face. The Alpha was still breathing but very faintly. "Stay with me baby, I'll get help." Clarke rushed out, looking out. She saw a large blonde wolf, Anya, and yelled for her help. "ANYA! It's Lexa! She's dying!" Anya rushed over to her prodigy, laying on the ground. She looked and saw Nia, dead bleeding on the ground.  She picked up Lexa by the extra flesh on her neck. Some warriors of Polis brought a carrier and helped load the Prime in the back. Clarke covered her body with a cloth and sat by her side, feeling her breath weakly. 

* * *

 Anya had made sure Lexa got her treatment properly. At least ten healers here with her as soon as they got back. Along with Clarke. The blonde Omega wouldn't leave her, no matter how many times the healers yelled at her. She yelled right back. Anya chuckled. Down the hall, yells in Trig and English filled Lexa's room. Clarke wasn't giving up. Anya smirked a bit, her second's mate had a great fire in her. Perfect for the wild indecisive Alpha. Speaking of a great fire, Anya limped towards her own. Raven was worried for her, she could smell it. She felt the pain, the sorrow of not knowing in the Beta. Raven's Beta longed for her just like Anya's Alpha did her. She walked a little faster, grunting as her ankle throbbed. Anya reached the door, leaning on the frame and knocking. Raven opened it instantly. 

 

"Anya," The Beta sighed in relief. "Anya you're back." 

 

"I wasn't going to leave you alone. I'd told you I'd be back," Anya said, chuckling. "Help me in the room." Raven nodded and helped her onto the bed, taking off her boot. "I got hit slightly. Nothing big, just another scar." 

 

"From what Clarke has taught me, which is not a lot, you might have a limp for a while," Raven said, pouring water on her wound. Anya bit her lip.

 

"Nothing can deter me. I'll be fine," The Alpha says. "A limp won't slow me down." 

 

"You're so proud. That's just your Alpha attitude talking," Raven said, getting things to stitch the large gash. "Omg, it looks disgusting. You should call a healer." 

 

"No. All healers are with Lexa. She's talking with death as we speak. You must do your best, it will be ok in the end," Anya tells her. Raven nods and grabs some alcohol to clean the needle. "Do you want a drink?" Anya snatches it and gulps it down. 

 

"Do what you must," The Alpha uttered. She squeezed her eyes shut as Raven sloppily pushed her skin together, pushing the sharp needle through, spilling more blood onto the bed and her hands. The Beta worked as best she could, feeling herself tense up everytime Anya wept in pain silently. Her hands were drenched in red as she finally got Anya's ankle back in one piece. 

 

"I uh, have to cauterize it. Burn it closed," Raven told her. 

 

"Take my dagger, place it in the fire. I have had this done before, I know the pain of it," Anya tells her, drinking again. Raven nods, finding it on the table and holding it in the flame across the room.  As she took it off once it was red hot, she rushed over to Anya. The Alpha nods with a piece of cloth between her teeth and yelled as Raven pressed it down, sizzling filled that air. Raven gagged as she smelled flesh and removed the blade. She slathered an ointment over the burn and wrapped it quickly. Anya drunk again. "Jok." Raven laughed at her. 

 

"You're right about that. I'll get you settled now," Raven said, washing her hands with some spare water. As she went to help Anya's shift off, the blonde leaned up and kissed her deeply but quickly. 

 

"You were my only thought in battle Raven. I came back because of you," Anya confessed, stroking the Beta's arm gently. 

 

"Of course I was. How could I not be?" Raven joked but Anya's words hitting deeply in her heart. 

 

"One day your jokes will get old," Anya told her. 

 

"One day but, not today." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up Thursday, Enjoy
> 
> Comment, Comment, Comment


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long.

"How'd you know them?" Alex said, nestled under Maggie's arm, the Alpha reading a book. Her finger was tracing the swollen red flesh from Maggie's wound.  

 

"Know who Ax?" The Alpha responds, flipping a page. 

 

"Those Omegas. Where'd you meet them at?" The light brunette asked, shuffling to look at her eyes. 

 

"When Anya and I went in and split up, I found them chained up and let them out. That made the battle kick off a bit earlier than it would have," Maggie explained. She moved some hair from Alex's eyes. "Why?" 

 

"I was just wondering. What will happen to them?" The Omega asks. 

 

"Well, once Heda awakens, she'll probably get them to a healer and check if any of them might be pregnant. They are obviously attached to each other so they'll all live together, most likely here in Polis. Since I found them and talked to them, I'll have to teach them how things are outside of being Nia's slaves," The Alpha described. 

 

"I'll help too. They should see that an Omega can be powerful and fight," Alex says hopefully. 

 

"I agree with that. They'll need all the help they can get," Maggie echoed. She shut her book and reached over for some wine. Her wound slightly reopened and she hissed in pain, holding it. Alex handed her her wine and she guzzled it down. "Fuck I hate this." 

 

"You'll heal soon, it'll pass," Her mate tries to assure her. 

 

"It's taking too fucking long. I need to be at my strength," She growled, grunting in pain as Alex started to rewrap her wound. "I just need it to be over so I can-"

 

"So you can what Maggie? Protect me? I don't need you for that, I can take care of myself," Alex said roughly. 

 

"You've proved that many times Alex but now I just don't have to protect you. I have to protect them," Maggie tells her. 

 

"Protect who? Those Omegas you found?" Alex argued. 

 

"No, not those Omegas. Our pups Alex. You're pregnant," Maggie growled at her. "You're gonna have pups and I need to protect you. " 

 

"P-pups? I-I'm pregnant? I'm gonna be a mother?" Alex covered her mouth and tears welled up in her eyes. "We're gonna have a family." 

 

"Did you not know? I can smell it on you, Alex, it's strong," Maggie pulled Alex to straddle her. She placed her hands on her hips and moved them to her stomach. "We'll have strong pups, very strong. They'll be smart too, like their mother." Alex squealed with excitement and kissed her. 

 

"I can't wait. They'll look like you and pick up your fast reflexes and-" 

 

"I don't want them to pick up anything from me," Maggie quietly blurted out. 

 

"What Mag? Why not?" Alex asked, lightly stroking her face. 

 

"It's how my little sister ended up and she's dead because of that. I'm not saying that they'll die because I'm their sire but it's my anger. You've seen how hostile it is. I don't want my pups to get into something with the wrong person that could get them hurt," Maggie said, wiping her eyes. "My little sister, her name was Tris. She looked up to me. Anya didn't know her as well as I did because she was away in training but Tris was my second. We trained together, played together, hell even slept in the same bed. She was 12, I was 16 when my anger got her shot with an arrow. Got into a fight with the wrong people but nobody cared. No one helped the teen who wept holding her sister's body in her hands throughout the night. After I buried her, I got this tattoo," Maggie rose her sleeve up and showed her. "I used to call her feather so this was the first part I got done." Alex brushed her fingers over the feather. 

 

"She meant a lot to you," The Omega whispered. "Kinda like me and Kara." 

 

"Yeah, like you and your sister. If Kara wasn't here, you'd know my pain. And I'm not saying that our pups will end up bad, they just might have my temper. My temper got me in bad situations and in dumb things that got her hurt and killed. I don't want them to be," 

 

"Hurt. I understand Maggie, I do. But they won't be hurt, not even if they get your anger. You control yours, you can teach them to control theirs. It'll be ok Maggie," Alex told her, leaning down on her chest. She felt Maggie's chest heavied very fast and heard her sniffle loudly. The Alpha's arms came up around her holding her tightly. 

 

"I......I don't want t-t-t-to lose a-a-a-a-a-anyone else. It, It hurts too much Alex. And I'm n-n-not good with kids a-a-anyway," Maggie cried, holding on to Alex for life. "I don't want to mess up. I don't want to be a bad sire and a worse mate." Alex looked up at her. 

 

"Maggie, you won't be a bad sire. And you're not a bad mate. You're amazing Maggie and you'd be a great sire. Hell, an amazing sire. You're great, Maggie, at everything you do. How would you be a bad sire?" Alex asks her, searching her eyes. 

 

"Getting angry at them, not being what they need, not being what you need. Alex, let's face it, I'm not enough. Not for you, not for the pups," Maggie cried. 

 

"No no Maggie yes you are. You'll be great for the pups, I promise. You'll be a great mother, a great sire and an even better mate. You're gonna be ok, they'll be ok, we'll all be ok, you just have to keep your cool," Alex says, kisses her forehead then lips. 

 

"I don't know if I can Alex," Maggie whined. 

 

"You can, I know you can. You have the strength Mag," Alex tells her. "If you can't you have me to-" 

 

"I'm never, ever taking my anger out on y-" 

 

"Who said I'd let you? You didn't let me finish, I was going to say that you have me to talk to, to spar with. You're never gonna hurt me and I'll never let you if you tried to. I'll be here for you when you need it," The Omega tells her. Alex kisses her again for a bit longer, holding her close. "I'm here for you. I'm here." Maggie nods and chuckled as she cried, kissing Alex again. Alex held her, keeping her close, as close as she could for the rest of the day.

* * *

"She should be awake by now, it's been two days," Clarke stressed, staring at her mate. Lexa laid pale on the bed. Her wound had reopened because she had gotten seizures earlier in the day. They were so violent it had woke Clarke from her nap. Her mate was dying and she could feel it. It hurt her as much as it hurt Lexa. The Alpha was barely breathing, barely getting through the day. 

 

"It take time Heda Sadrona. Heda get better soon," A healer told her. 

 

"I know, I know. T-thank you, you can go," Clarke told them. They smiled and left, closing the door. Clarke whined loudly. 

 

"L-l-l-lexa. Please wake up. I need you, I need you so badly. It's h-h-h-hurts Lexa. I need you. I need you. Please Please come back to me please," Clarke cried, laying her head down the side of the bed, grasping Lexa's hand tightly. "I love you s-s-so much and you're not here and I c-can't breathe right without you and I can't touch your skin, feeling your warmth and I can't talk to you. Lexa, I can't talk to you. It hurts. It hurts so bad that I can't talk to you, can't see your smile." Clarke cried. "I can't see your fucking smile and your white fangs shining. It's so painful and I can't think of what you're going through. I just wanna see you up. I just want to see you awake. I just wanna hear your voice, hear you when you click the K in my name. Hear you say, I love you and hear you. Just hear you. I want to sleep with you and feel your arms around me as we lay in bed. I just need you. I need you." Clarke cried to her mate, squeezing her hand. She looked up at her with tear-stained eyes. Lexa breathed faintly, chest moving ever so slightly. 

 

A knock on the door startled her and Clarke wiped her face. "C-come in." 

 

"Clarke? How you holding up?" Raven asked her, walking in. 

 

"B-bad. I miss her, her presence. She's here but she's......she's not," Clarke sniffed. "W-what're you doing here?" 

 

"Anya can't walk. I'm getting some things for her. I heard you crying and whispering to her. How's she holding up?" Raven said, sitting on the bed beside her. 

 

"She's barely there. She's getting stronger but then pulling back. As I said, she's here but not," Clarke said and sniffed. Raven rubbed her shoulder. 

 

"She's gonna get better, don't worry. She'll be up and running back to herself in no time," Raven said, making her chuckle and lightened the mood a bit. "I have to go now, can't be too late." 

 

"Yeah ok. Thanks, Raven, it it helped," Clarke said, wiping a tear from her eye. 

 

"No problem. I'm here for you when you need it," Raven told her, hugging her quickly and leaving the room. Clarke smiled and nodded back as Raven shut the door. 

 

"Please come back to me, Lex. Please," Clarke whispered, kissing her mate's hand and laying her chin on her head. "I need you."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back and so is Clexa

Clarke woke up from the chair, groaning as she cracked her back. As she yawned and wiped her eyes, she did a double take towards Lexa. The Alpha looked stronger. Her golden brown tone returned slightly, shining in the sunlight like fresh bronze. Her hair looked alive, strong like the woods of the Trikru trees. Her chest took long deep and steady breaths and the stench of death no longer came from her. She smelled like Lexa again. The fresh smell of pine and leaves filled Clarke's senses as tears welled up in her eyes. Clarke sniffed and wiped her face. 

 

"L-Lexa," She sighed, a wave of relief crashing over her. Bruises and cuts no longer decorated her arms and legs. Fresh scars were in their wake. Barely any wounds from the battle remained except her bandages on her stomach and right temple and cheek. Clarke looked at her with hope as the brunette flinched a little. Clarke stood from the chair and rushed into the bathroom. She brushed her dirty, tear-ridden locks from her eyes and looked into the mirror. She was a mess. Dirt, black and red blood, and cuts scattered on her skin. Bags hung under her eyes and her face was almost unrecognizable. The Omega sighed at herself and started the shower. She left the bathroom, pecking around the hall, seeing Lexa laying peacefully on the bed, light shining down on her. Clarke smiled and went back to the bathroom, getting into the shower. The hot water run through her hair, down her back, starting clear and leaving brown. Clarke grabbed the soap, lathering it in her hair and body. She washed, closing her eyes and relaxing. As the tension left her body, she froze, dropping the soap and shrieking loudly. Images shot through her head, Nia towering over her, Lexa bleeding out, her lungs stopped. Nia biting into Lexa's neck, black blood gushing out. Clarke yelled again, falling down and crying.

"Lexa no, Lexa p-p-please.." Clarke cried, holding her knees to her chest. She rocks, sobbing and clawing her nails through her hair. Flash of Lexa, lying dead on the ground, bleeding out in a sea of black blood. Clarke sobbed to herself until the shower water ran cold, cleansing her skin and making her shiver. The Omega closed her eyes, holding herself tightly until her thoughts took her to the healing Alpha outside. The Alpha who light up her life after her father died, made her smile like she hadn't gone through suffering and pain. Her heart pumped up with joy and pride when she saw the Alpha, the Alpha who she hadn't know for long but felt like she knew everything about her. Her brain rushed when the brunette smiled or laughed. Clarke sobbed again, this time smiling at the thought of the love of her life. Clarke stood, legs wobbling under her. She turned off the water, stepping out of the shower and drying herself off. She stepped in front of the mirror again, her face cleaner and her hair back to her golden blonde waves. Clarke looked to her left and saw an old pair of shears. She picked them up, opened and closing them a few times. Clarke stared at herself in the mirror, taking the blades to her hair and cutting. Her hair floated, falling to the ground silently. Clarke cut, trying to make it as even as she possibly could with the scissors. She blinked away tears as she cut her hair, reaching around the back and misplacing her finger, causing it to split open. "Fuck," She hissed, sucking on it. She tongued away the blood, putting a band-aid on it and ran her hands through her hair. The loose ends fell out and her new look stayed. Clarke felt refreshed and she smiled, leaving the washroom.

She got some clothes, dressing quickly and went back to her still sleeping mate. Lexa laid quickly on the bed and Clarke waited for her wake. The blonde looked around the room and saw it dirty, bowls with black bloody rages and moldy food platters. The Omega went to the door and peeked out, summoning a servant. 

 

" _sen op servan tu klin Heda ruum,_ ( _Send servants to clean Heda's room._ )" Clarke asked nicely. The older servant bowed politely but Clarke stopped her again. " _seintaim sen op dina en woda gon Heda_ ( _Also send food and water for Heda_ )." They smiled at her and clapped their hands loudly, shouting and sending other servants off to fetch supplies. Clarke opened the doors and they entered the room, gathering the tin and bronze bowls and platters. They wiped the room and tables clean, shining the windows and dusting shelves. They carefully made the bed, having guard gently lift Lexa up and into a tub of water. They cleaned her delicately, restitching her wound and rewrapping it. They dressed her carefully in the softest of garments. After the guards and servants had left, some food was delivered, fresh fruit and hot meats and soft bread with, sauces, fresh water, and wine. Clarke thanked them as they left, locking the doors behind them. Clarke ate lightly, gulping down two cups of water as she waited for Lexa to wake. She opened her sketchbook Lexa had gifted her and started to trace out Lexa's silhouette. An hour passed, then two. Suddenly a deep growl startled her as a hand wrapped around her neck, squeezing tightly. Clarke looked up, her blue eyes meeting Lexa's bright silver ones. 

 

"L-Lexa," She gasped, tapping at her mate's wrist. At the sound of her voice, Lexa's grip disappeared, eyes turning back to green. 

 

"C-Clarke?" The Commander croaked weakly, coughing harshly, dehydrated. Clarke's eyes widen and gave her a cup of water. Lexa shot it down, throwing the cup on the bed and grabbing the pitcher, drinking fastly. After it was empty, she stuffed some fruit down her throat and looked back at the blonde. "Clarke," Lexa sighed with relief, trying to reach towards her but hissing and groaning in pain, clenching her side. Lexa whined loudly in pain and need. 

 

"Lexa!" Clarke beamed, carefully straddling her mate. She cupped the Alpha's face, kissing her deeply, emotions spilling out. "Lexa!" Clarke repeated, kissing her more. "Lexa," Clarke cried, kissing her once more, feeling her arms surround her waist. "You're awake, you're awake!" Clarke cried, clenching her shirt, taking in her fresh, strong scent. 

 

"Clarke," Lexa breathed weakly but happily, holding her mate closely and tightly. "I'm sorry Clarke, I'm sorry." Clarke leaned up from her neck.

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for Lexa. It's not your fault, I'm just glad," Tears streamed down Clarke's face as she spoke. "I'm just g-glad you're back." Clarke kissed her again and Lexa moved to sit up straight. 

 

"How long was I asleep?" The Alpha asks, gripping Clarke's thighs tightly. Clarke's fingertip brushed her face ever so slightly as if she were afraid that this would be a dream and she would wake up at any moment. 

 

"Three days. You were asleep three days. The healers wanted to say you were dead but I wasn't going to believe that until your heart stopped beating. And it never did. It was weak, barely there but it never stopped. You never stopped breathing," Clarke said, breaking down into tears. "And I-I-I n-n-n-never gave u-up on you and I n-never left your-your side. I stayed and you didn't die. I stayed and you didn't die." Clarke cried, letting Lexa squeeze her tightly, hiccupped into her shirt. "I missed you. I missed you so much that it tore at me every second you didn't wake up. Every second your infection got worse and you broke out in seizures. Every second you coughed up blood or reopened your stitches. I was here and I was dying alongside you. And I-I......I can't live without you, Lex. Don't do that again, d-don't." Clarke sobbed, drenching Lexa's shirt in tears, clenching her arms. 

 

"I-I won't Clarke. I promise you," Lexa whispered, consoling and comforting her mate. "I won't leave you. I'm sorry I left you." Clarke hiccupped and cried, her tears calming down.  "You've been taking care of me for three days?" Clarke nodded. "Have you been taking care of yourself?" 

 

"Some but I couldn't focus on me when you were on the verge of death. I needed you to be ok before I did anything else," Clarke responded, kissing Lexa again. The Alpha didn't agree with her but didn't object. She'd do the same thing if they were switched places. 

 

"I can't," Lexa sighed but continued. "I can't remember the rest of the battle. Is Nia dead? Is the war over?" 

 

"Nia is dead by your fangs. You saved me from her jaws and cracked her neck as her last breath escaped. She is gone and no one rules Ice Nation as of yet," Clarke tells her, leaning up. "The war is over." Lexa nodded and pressed her head back onto the pillow. She ran her hands across her face and was disgruntled at a new texture. "She left you with a scar marking you from here," Clarke ran Lexa's fingers from the outside corner of her right eye," To here." She stopped at her chin. 

 

"Jok! She took away my beauty how will you love me now?" Lexa smiled and joked, grabbing Clarke's hand and kissing it. Clarke giggled at her. 

 

"I love you always, covered in beauty ridden scars or not," Clarke smiled, feeling truly happy now since she's seen her mate's smile. They kissed again, slowly and passionately, letting go of the loneliness they left without each other. 

 

"How are the others?" Lexa asked. 

 

"Lena is healing, Kara is by her side. Anya can't walk and Raven is caring for her and Alex and Maggie are relaxing together," Clarke tells her, rolling over to lay beside her. 

 

"We must check up on them. They would love to see that I'm awake," Lexa says, ready to move but groans and stops abruptly

 

"Nia also put you in your state of slumber. You haven't fully healed yet, you're still bedridden," Clarke explained to her. "You must stay here until the stitches can come out."

 

"Clarke I cannot stay that long. I have work to do," Lexa objected. 

 

"You are staying here and you are healing. Your wound has reopened one too many times and can get infected again. This time you might not l-live through it," Clarke said and brushed away a tear. "Lena and I will speak in your place." 

 

"But-" 

 

"No buts Alpha. Listen to your Omega, please," Clarke said, stroking her cheek. Lexa huffed but nodded. Lexa looked up at her solemnly and kissed her hand. 

 

"Clarke, I can only imagine what you suffered through while I was sleep. Mates can go through abandonment sometime when their mate is by them. I'm sorry that I put you through pain and that I couldn't help. I just want you to know that I love you," Lexa said, holding Clarke's hand to her heart. "I've loved you since before I knew you, since before you fell from the sky. I will never abandon you like I did these days. You will never go through abandonment again because of me, whenever the case.  _Mi somines, mi niron_ ( _My Pride, My Love_ )." 

 

" _Somines?_ " Clarke asked, confused. 

 

"My pride. I am so proud of you. I am proud to be with you. You are the greatest, strongest, most beautiful Omega in all of the clans. I will lay down my life for you again, again and again just to make sure you're happy and safe. You are my everything, my universe, my star, my sun. I am just, just amazed that you chose me and I am damn well glad that you did," Lexa smiled at her and kissed her hand again. Clarke giggled, crying in happiness. She kissed Lexa roughly, fingers curled into the Alpha's hair. "My wonderful Omega. My beautiful Omega." Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke's hair. "Why did you cut it?"  

 

"I just wanted to. It'll grow back if you don't like it," Clarke said, suddenly regretting it and self-consciously messing with it. 

 

"No No Clarke. You'd be beautiful even if you were bald but I wouldn't like that very much. Never the less, it fits you, I like it," Lexa said lovingly. Clarke purred happily, laying on Lexa's side. Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist and held her close. "How would you like a nap?" 

 

"I'd like that very much Alpha," Clarke said, smiling and giggling. She kissed Lexa's nose, snuggles in the crease of her neck and the mates drifted off into a light slumber.

 

[Clarke's Hair (without the red) ](http://fangirlish.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/08/clarke-800x522.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and just for everyone, I'm not going to stop writing Sanvers. I realize that I have been slacking on them but I'll get better at writing them. As you know I'm ending this fic soon and coming up with the sequel. I'll continue writing all of the four ships. If you don't like, you don't have to read. Until next time ;D


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! and sorry it's short, I have exams until next Wednesday.

"You don't know how much I missed you, Lexa," Clarke said lowly, wrapped up in the Alpha's arms.

 

"I missed you too. I didn't even dream about you, it was just black. I heard voices like my mother's and father's but nothing else. It was horrible. All I could think about was you," Lexa said. She kissed Clarke's forehead. 

 

"Watching over you was hard. You were so weak some nights I thought about just putting you out of your misery. You had seizures and shocks. You bleed so so much the sheets were a complete black. We had to burn them. I-I couldn't sleep, I didn't eat. I even went into abandonment and didn't leave your side for 12 hours. And you smelled so so faint. You smelled like death, do you know what it smells like? It's so fucking bad, it's an evil stench," Clarke cried and cuddled to her mate. "I just missed you so much, Lexa. So so much." 

 

"I'm sorry Clarke. I know that I shouldn't have acted so rashly in the battle. I should have thought about you and not thinking that someone could take my place if I die. I'm sorry Clarke. I need to realize that you are my number one priority now and not the clans. I need to take care of you now," Lexa said and apologized. 

 

"I needed you," Clarke cried, burying her face in the nook of Lexa's neck. "I needed you and you weren't there. You weren't there for me Lexa, you weren't there." 

 

"I know Clarke I know. I'm sorry. I should've been more careful, I should've been," Lexa repeated, kissing Clarke's head and rocking her through her tears. The Omega cried, cried everything she had out. Lexa held her and whispered Trig to her in an effort to calm her down. After a while, Clarke calmed and her tears stopped. Lexa began to sing a song she knew from childhood. 

 

" _hosh daun_   _strikon, ai am hir. ai wil shil op yu frum bash op. hosh raun strikon of tu bag. ai wil tuc yu in tiht. strikon strikon reshop melon. Ai am hir tu ese yur_   _homplei_ , ( _Quiet little one, I am here. I will protect you from harm. Hurry now little one off to bed. I will tuck you in tight. Little one, Little one rest your head. I am here to ease your hunt_ )" She sang quietly. Clarke began to purr. 

 

"Where did you learn that?" Clarke asked sleepily. 

 

"Luna. Lena and I's caretaker. Lena cried a lot and I couldn't calm her down which led to me crying. She used to come, tuck us in and sing that. She said she learned that from her mother and her mother before that. I used to hum it to myself when I was away at natblida training. I sung it to the younger, more scared kids there," Lexa explained to her. Clarke nodded. 

 

"I feel like sleeping again," Clarke yawned.

 

"Invite them here first," Lexa said sleepily, running her fingers through Clarke's hair. 

 

"Shhhhh let's just enjoy this moment," Clarke sighed happily, a deep purr in her chest. 

 

"Come on Clarke. I wish to see Lena and how she is doing," Lexa huffed. 

 

"Fine fine, I'll get a servant to tell them to come," Clarke sighed. She rolled out of bed and walked over to the door. She politely asked one of the guards to send for the three couples and he left quickly. "They're coming, Lex." 

 

"Hm good. Can you get me some beef love?" Lexa asked, trying to sit up. Clarke nodded and brought a small plate over to her. Lexa hummed happily as she ate. "The cooks here are so marvelous." 

 

"They are," Clarke agreed and smiled. There was a knock on the door and Raven peeked her head in. 

 

"Is the deathly commander up?" She joked. Anya hit her head playfully as she moved her way into the room. 

 

"Lexa thank the gods you're awake," Anya said happily as she limped over to the bed. Lexa looked at her mentor in concern. "It's nothing, I just wounded my ankle." 

 

"Have you been resting?" Lexa asked her. 

 

"As much as I can with the Beta here," Anya joked. She snickered as Raven flipped her off. 

 

"Anyway, it's good to see you up, Commander. Clarke's been whining and crying over you and honestly, it was kind of annoying," Raven joked. "I'm kidding, I haven't been around her much." 

 

"Well it's good to see that you're both alright," Lexa went on.  

 

" _Ridou! Pro stomba!_  ( _Chip! You're awake!_ )"Lena said as she rushed into the room, hugging her sister. Lexa groaned uncomfortably but smiled anyway. Kara entered the room shortly after her and waved at them. 

 

"Lena! It seems that you have gotten well. How do you feel?" Lexa asked as they separated. 

 

"Like the poison never entered my system. The Skaikru medicine helped," Lena said excitedly. Clarke's face flashed in a deep regret and sadness for a spilt-second but she smiled again. Lexa looked at her and thought to bring it up later. "I have been waiting for you to awake, how are you?" 

 

"I am weak but ok. Clarke said I am on bedrest until she believes I'm ready," Lexa said. 

 

"You should listen to her, she's right about that," Lena said to her. "I am just very glad that you are awake finally." She kissed Lexa on the forehead. 

 

"It's good to see that you're up. Lena's been worried sick about you," Kara said to the Alpha. 

 

"As I've been about her. I'm glad you took care of her Kara," Lexa said. Kara smiled. 

 

"The mighty Heda is awake. How you doing Lexa?" Maggie asked as she walked in the room with Alex. 

 

"Ok as I can be Maggie. I'm healing," Lexa said to the shorter Alpha. 

 

"Same, I got stabbed," She said as she raised her shirt to show a patch. 

 

"Did you kill the bastard?" Anya growled at the thought of the person who hurt her sister. 

 

"Yes, sister. He was apart of the burning pile of bodies in the Azgeda camp," Maggie said, reassuring the other Alpha. Anya nodded in approval. 

 

"Yeah, I helped stack them. Nia's body on the top," Alex said.

 

"That bitch shouldn't have been honored so nicely. She should have burned like her warriors," Anya growled.

 

"But I and Maggie have an announcement," Alex said and twisted her fingers nervously. 

 

"What? You're pregnant?" Raven joked, looking at her nails. 

 

"Well uh yeah I am. I'm pregnant," Alex said nervously. 

 

"What? I was just fucking kidding are you serious?" Raven said laughing. 

 

"Yeah Alex is pregnant," Maggie said again. 

 

"Well," Anya started. She limped over to her little sister and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Good job little sister!" Anya put her in a headlock and noogied her hair. "I'll spoil your pups so terribly." 

 

"Alex, wow. When did you find out?" Kara asked, walking up to her sister. 

 

"Just one day ago. We wanted to wait until Lexa woke up," Alex told her. Kara hugged her tightly. 

 

"I'm so happy for you Alex. You're gonna be a mom!" Kara squealed. She spun her sister. 

 

"And you're gonna be an aunt! This is so exciting Kara. We have to tell mom and dad," The Omega said. 

 

"You're right. We'll invite them to a dinner and you'll tell them then," Kara said. 

 

"Tell who?" Maggie asked, hugging Alex from behind. 

 

"Our parents. They've wanted to be grandparents for a long time," Alex told her mate. Maggie nodded, a bit insecurely. 

 

"Ok everyone, it's getting late and I am tired," Raven said. "I'm taking Anya and leaving." Raven stood and let Anya lean on her as they left the room. 

 

"I guess that's our cue to leave too," Alex said. She exchanged goodbyes and followed Maggie out. 

 

"Now Lexa, get lots of rest and food. Take medicine and let Clarke take care of you," Lena said to her sister. 

 

"I know I know Nomon," She teased. Lena flicked her on the head and kissed her forehead before she and Kara left. 

 

"Now can we sleep?" Clarke asked laying by her. 

 

"Yes, now we can but before that. You looked sad for a small bit when Lena first came in. Why?" Lexa asked, turning to her mate. 

 

"She mentioned Arkadia's medicine and supplies and that completely slipped my mind as we were taking care of you. I could have taken you there and you would have woken up earlier. I'm such a dumbass for not remembering it, I was just so worried about you," Clarke said and slumped onto a pillow. 

 

"Clarke that is not your fault. You wanted to help me and you thought taking me to Polis would help more. Doesn't matter what medicine and healers Skaikru has, I'm ok now. You did your best and your best saved me," Lexa said to her. Clarke sighed and laid on her side. 

 

"Can we just sleep now, Lex?" She whispered like a child. 

 

"Of course Clarke. Anything for you." 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be kinda short, sorry :/

"Go back to sleep," The Alpha groaned putting a pillow over her head as her Omega threw herself onto her body. 

 

"We've slept long enough. I've been sleeping for hours Kara!" Lena said, pulling the pillow off her head. Kara looked up at her with a glare. 

 

"You are needy aren't you?" The blonde said, moving her hands to Lena's hips. "Are you going into your heat already?" 

 

"No, I am not. I just really enjoy your company," Lena said as she leaned down and kissed Kara. The Alpha smiled and grabbed her glasses from the bedstand, putting them on. "Do you really need those to see? I still don't understand the concept even though I've read about it in the ancient text."

 

"I do, but only to read and see far. I could see you when you're very close to me and that's when you look the most beautiful," Kara said, adjusting them. 

 

"They make you look, how do you Sky People say? Nerdy," Lena says and giggles. 

 

"Nerdy? Who are you and what did you do with my mate?" Kara says and flips them over, pinning Lena to the bed. "What is your name imposter?" 

 

"It's really me Kara!" Lena giggles loudly. "I am no imposter." Kara sniffs her like a dog and the Omega laughs. "What are you doing?" 

 

"Making sure it's really you!" Kara says and playfully bites on Lena's neck. "Mmmm yeah it's really you." 

 

"I told you, you silly Alpha," Lena said, caressing her face. 

 

"Now that I proved it's you, I'm going back to sleep," Kara said and rolled back over. 

 

"Ah Kara, come on we don't have to sleep anymore. I'm tired of it," Lena whined. 

 

"Then you can do something else. I'm tired," Kara whined back. She laid down and closed her eyes but suddenly she was out of breath as Lena fell on her chest again. "Lenaaaaaaaa!" 

 

"Karaaaaaaa! Get out of bed or I'm leaving when it comes," Lena said, trying to egg the Alpha on. 

 

"Leave during what?" Kara said, opening one of her eyes. 

 

"My heat. It's in a few days, I can feel it coming on," Lena said, moving off of Kara and off the bed. The Alpha sat up, watching the Omega put on a shirt. It stopped just below the curve of her butt and she moved her hair from under, it flowing down her back. 

 

"But you just can't leave me. Other Alphas would come running for you," Kara said, sitting up. 

 

"Then I'll let them. Only because the Alpha I desire won't please me," Lena said and walked off to the bathroom. Kara followed quickly after her, pushing her into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. 

 

"Won't please you? I've wanted to take you since you've healed," Kara growled. 

 

"Why haven't you? I've been waiting," Lena said. 

 

"Well because, because," Kara stuttered nervously. "Cause nothing, I was just tired." 

 

"Exactly. You're my lazy Alpha," Lena said and kissed Kara's nose. "Now get out unless you're joining me in the shower. I have a lot of work to do before my heat hits and I'd like to take care of it." 

 

"I'll join you, four hands are better than two." 

* * *

"I should go out with them and train," Anya said, looking down, out the window. The remaining healthy warriors have been training and have sparring battles since they had made it back to Polis. For the past few days, Raven had been taking off work to make Anya crutches and take care of her. Right now, the Beta was at the table, tinkering with a metal box with wires on the inside. She called it a radio. 

 

"No, you shouldn't. Listen, if you're bored, I'm fucking bored alright. We're stuck here until your ankle heals to a certain point. Quit complaining," The beta said to her. Anya hopped and turned around. 

 

"You're missing work. Hayden could fire you," The Alpha lies. 

 

"No, she won't because I told her what I'm doing. Taking care of your whiny ass. Now get back in the bed, you can't be putting pressure on your wound," Raven scolded her. 

 

"What is the point of laying down? I will have a limp until my body is on a pyre. It does not matter if I train now," Anya says to her, limping over. 

 

"First of all, you are not burning on a pyre, you will be buried respectfully, you won't be a warrior until death. Second, maybe you'll have a limp but being on it now will just put pain on your ankle until death. You don't want to be in a battle or training and you fall without reason in front of people. They'll think you're weak," Raven says, trying to get into the Alpha's head. 

 

"I am not weak," Anya growled, pumping out pheromones. 

 

"I didn't say you were, I said people will think you are. Now, get in the bed," The beta told her, pushing her into bed. Anya landed with a huff but sat there. 

 

"Raven, we haven't talked about this but when my rut comes, and if you prefer, I'll find an Omega to spend it with. I do not wish to hurt you in any way and you can't adapt like an Omega can," The Alpha started. "I just want to make sure you're ok with it." 

 

"Have you been spending your ruts with Omegas before me?" She asks, not turning around to face the blonde. 

 

"Sort of. I've only been with one Omega who developed feelings for me. I've never liked her back and I only saw her during my ruts," Anya explained. Raven quickly turned around and straddled the Alpha. 

 

"You are not allowed to spend your ruts with other Omegas. You are mine you hear that mutt?" Raven growls, pushing her finger onto Anya's chest. The Alpha goes to speak but Raven growled so she just nodded. "Good. And this Omega, you will not see her for ruts again. You'll spend your ruts with me, I'm not as fragile as you think. You won't break me, I can handle you." 

 

"I just don't want you to change your mind about, us. Hurting you could do that," Anya said, grabbing Raven's finger. "I care about you deeply and would hate to see you uncomfortable for in pain." 

 

"I hate to see you like that too. You act all tough but you hurt the same as anyone else. You got me to open up to you, you open up to me. You can trust me, Anya, you know you can. You put your guard up, same as me. But unlike me, you don't run from your problems, you hide them and let them bottle up. I'm here for you now, you don't have to hide anymore. You can let everything out with me," The Beta said, rubbing her face. Anya nodded, sniffling and trying to hold in her tears. "You can cry Anya, you're not weak if you have to cry sometimes. You're stronger than most if you can cry and get through what you're dealing with." 

 

A stary tear came from the Alpha's eyes and she quickly tried to wipe it away but Raven stopped her. Anya's breathe began to skip and she started to cry, tears flowing freely. She wrapped her arms around Raven's waist and the Beta held her head to her chest.  The blonde cried, drenching the Beta's shirt. She wept, mumbling things in Trig that Raven couldn't interpret but she made out a few names. 

 

_Maggie._

_Tris._

_Jakelyn._

_**Raven.** _

 

The beta made out, "I'm sorry and wish I was faster." Many of the words she couldn't figure out but she held the Alpha until she stopped shaking. Anyahiccuppedd a few more times and clenched Raven's hips. 

 

"You're alright Ahn. You're ok," Raven whispered to her as she ran her fingers through the blonde hair. "You're still strong. You're still strong." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry for the delay but do not get mad at me for not be able to write. I've been dealing with some things and the second semester just started, I'm getting used to new classes (I'm in the 10th grade). Don't demand updates, that makes me stressed and makes me want to update unfinished chapters and bad works. But please enjoy, comment and leave your thoughts! Until next time!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of a filler chapter, I'm not really doing any big plot things until the next fic. this is the party chapter a lot of you asked for

"So remind me, what are you doing today?" Alex asked as she watched her mate get ready. 

 

"I am bonding with your sister and the others. We need to get to know each other better," Maggie said, picking up her pants. Alex huffed on the bed and pulled the blanket under her arms. 

 

"You can get to know Kara later, you should stay here," Alex whined trying to coax the Alpha to stay. 

 

"It would be better to do it now. She told me that Lena is going into heat in a few days," Maggie said, clamping on her breastplate. "You should get dressed as well." 

 

"Why?" The Omega asks. 

 

"You are going out with the Omegas. You should make friends, get to know your sister's soon to be mate," Maggie said, lacing up her boots. She slid a knife into a small pocket and stood up. "Come on now, we can continue our activities later." Alex pouted but got out of bed and got dressed. 

 

"How are you supposed to hang out with Lexa while she is still healing?" The Omega asks, throwing on a shirt. 

 

"We're having her moved to one of the celebration rooms. We're not leaving the tower any of us, Fleimkepa nor the council recommends it until Heda and Anya are fully healed. We'll both be in separate celebration rooms with dinner and drinks," Maggie explains zipping Alex's dress up from behind. She turned around and Maggie stared at her. 

 

"You are wonderful Alex," Maggie whispers to her and kisses her gently. The Omega blushed. "You ready?" 

 

"Yeah," She responds and they head out. They take the elevator down two floors and meet the rest of the couples in the rooms.

* * *

 

"Why would you even think that? You're gonna be a great mother," Kara said as she took a drink of grounder rum. 

 

"I just don't want my kid to be hotheaded and end up in the wrong place or be the wrong type of person," Maggie said then took a shot. "She could get killed." 

 

"What makes you think it's a she? You could have a son," Anya said, sipping on a large cup of whiskey. 

 

"Alex insists it's a she. There have been no male children in your family for several decades right?" Maggie asks the bright blonde Alpha. 

 

"Nothing in our family tree but with you being not from the Ark, it could change," Kara tells her. 

 

"We didn't come here to talk about children," Lexa says. "We came to talk about us and our mates. To say stuff we wouldn't say to them." 

 

"Well in that case," Anya starts. "I am in fear that I will hurt Raven when we mate. My rut is coming in two weeks time and she tells me that I won't hurt her but Lexa and Maggie, you know how I get." 

 

"Your eyes turn red for the entire time and you snap on everyone," Lexa says, dipping a piece of bread in melted butter. "Raven knows her limits." 

 

"Yes and you should talk to her about what happens to you so she's not surprised," Kara tells her. 

 

"What about your Omega lover? You won't be with her?" Maggie asks her sister. 

 

"No. Raven forbid it and I honestly agree with her. Once I caught the Omega dumping out the tea which stops pregnancy," Anya says, explaining for Kara. "She knows that if I get her pregnant, I will have to mate her completely." 

 

"Wow, what a bitch," Kara says and they all chuckle. Kara steals a leg of the chicken and takes a bite. 

 

"Who is next? Almighty Heda?" Maggie says, nudging her. 

 

"All I have to say is that Clarke is amazing but she is still suffering. She often has night terrors and what she calls flashbacks of when I was asleep. And they develop into ones where I don't wake up. She cries on my chest but I can think of no way to help her," Lexa tells them. 

 

"She has PTSD," Kara says. "It might pass but there's a chance it won't. PTSD is a brain condition where a certain can trigger trauma and she has trauma because of what you went through. All you really can do is be there for her and tell her that you're not gone." 

 

"Where did you learn this intelligence?" Anya asks her blue-eyed girl. 

 

"My mother. She didn't read Alex and me regular children's book, more like books from her job. Very advanced," The Alpha explained. They all nodded in agreement and take another drink. 

 

"Kara, now onto you. What are you dealing with, with Lena?" Maggie asks. 

 

"I think that I'm not enough for her. I can't fight, I can't shift yet, I can barely speak and read Trigedasleng. Lena is a magnificent Omega and I'm a mediocre Alpha," The girl says, watching the ice swirl in her drink. "I'm not strong and I can barely defend myself and Lena won't want me when her heat comes along and-" 

 

"Kara, this is not true. Maybe you have not proven yourself yet to my sister in the way that we did but you are not a warrior. You help Lena with the Natblidas, better than anyone else. You are looking for a way to change the conclave. Yes, it is not how it used to be but still too cruel for the children. You are smart and supportive and that is what my sister needs. When we were younger, I could not be there for her in the ways you are now. Trigedasleng is my main language but I can barely read it. I am still learning as well as you. You are doing a great job!" Lexa told her. "Lena doesn't need a brute, muscly Alpha. She needs an intelligent, gentle Alpha who will listen to her and help her with her work. 

 

"You really believe that Lexa?" Kara asks, looking up at her hopefully. 

 

"Yes yes I do, we all do. You do things that we have no idea what they are." Lexa says, sitting up straighter and hissing, grabbed her side. "Lena is not looking for a warrior, she needs a scholar and that is you." 

 

"I still wish that I could fight, at least a little bit," The Alpha whines. 

 

"That's what I'm here for Kara. Your sister wants me to train you, to teach you to fight. You won't be a warrior but you will be able to hold your own against one," Maggie tells her. She pats the girl on her shoulder. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to the bathroom." Maggie got up and headed to the door to hear stumbling and a door slam. 

 

"They were listening," Anya says and her stomach dropped. "Raven heard everything." 

 

"Do you think they weren't going to spy? They are our mates, of course, they will listen in on us. We just have to do the same," Lexa says chuckling evilly. 

 

"I like the way you think Heda," Anya chuckled back. They all started laughing and began to walk towards the door. Kara helped Lexa up and walked her out into the hallway.

* * *

 

"Do you think they heard?" Lena says, panting and laughing. 

 

"Of course not, our escape was flawless," Raven said, brushing off her shoulders. 

 

"Raven, you almost knocked a statue down, of course, they heard us," Alex scolded her. 

 

"They haven't knocked on your door yet so maybe they didn't," Clarke says, drinking wine. 

 

"That is one of the most fun things I've done in a while," Lena says and laughs loudly. 

 

"Do you think they will eavesdrop on us?" Alex asks.  

 

"Doubt it. How would they get Lexa to the door?" Raven says, popping a piece of meat in her mouth. 

 

"The things they said were sweet though, especially Lexa," Clarke said, smiling. 

 

"You act like your Alpha is the best. Anya is, no one can top her," Raven slurs, drinking something out of the bottle. 

 

"Anya? Lexa? Have you seen Maggie? She is the greatest," Alex says, snatching the bottle of wine from the table. 

 

"Maggie? The short one? I am sorry Alex but your sister. Your sister is the greatest. Kara is amazing, she's so nice and gentle and she can be great in be-" 

 

"Ugh, Lena Lena please don't. I do not want to hear about how good my sister is in bed," Alex said cutting her off. 

 

"Lexa is a whole different category in bed, I swear on my future kid's life she's bigger than all of your Alphas," Clarke said grinning. 

 

"Lexa? Anya is bigger and if I make a rough guess, she's about 10 inches soft," Raven told them. 

 

"You're lying," Alex snorted. 

 

"No way. She is, I promise on my tools," Raven said, putting her hand on her heart. 

 

"Lexa is 12 soft, 14 hard and gods she can stay hard for a very long time," Clarke said giggling. 

 

"Length doesn't matter, it's girth. Maggie is three inches wide," Alex says, raising her eyebrows as she gulped down some wine. 

 

"No way, how are you not limping everywhere?" Lena exclaimed. Alex just laughed. "No matter, Kara knows how to move. She's not the biggest or thickest but she can move." 

 

"I guess you'll enjoy your heat then if she can move," Raven jokes and playfully thrusts the air, stumbling. They all laugh loudly. There's talking outside their door and they all turn to it as suddenly it falls open, the Alphas all tumbling over each other, Kara on top. 

 

"Uh hey Lena," Kara says, smiling at her sheepishly. Lena waved at her lovingly.  

 

"I'm the thickest?" Maggie says as they all stand up. Alex's face turns as red as parts of her hair. 

 

"Raven, we have been together once. There's is no way you know my size as of yet," Anya said to her Beta as the Latina stuck her tongue out and flipped her off. 

 

"Everything Clarke said was true," Lexa said and chuckled as Anya flicked her on the head. 

 

"Well, goodnight guys, I have to get Anya to bed," Raven said as she headed for the door and grabbed her mate's wrist. 

 

"What are you talking about saying you have to get me to bed?" Anya asks her as they head down the hall. 

 

"If we get to our room fast enough, you will find out," The Beta tried to whisper but failed. 

 

"We're following her lead," Kara said as she grabbed Lena by the waist and lead her down the hall. 

 

"Clarke, shall we?" Lexa said as she held her side but stuck her hand out. The Omega nodded and they left as well. 

 

"We are not staying to clean this up," Alex told her mate as they followed Raven and Anya down the hall.

 

The tower was left dark that night but fires and lights lit up beyond Polis walls. He stood outside, outside for the first time in centuries, breathing the air and looking at the stars and surrounding woods. He was not allowing this to go to waste. No matter what he had to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, I didn't believe I'd end it here but I guess I am. I'm gonna take a break until I finished the Works then I'll start the next part of this series. I hope you guys enjoyed this story, I did I loved writing this. This is part one of the New Lands trilogy. Comment, comment, comment and say what you'd like to see in the next part and what I should name it. Until next Tem ;D
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. please tell me title names for the next fic. it can be like little sweepstakes plus i'm really bad at naming fics.


End file.
